Le Corbeau Livre V Les Gardiens de l'Epée
by snakeBZH
Summary: DW. Les Chasseurs sont en état d'alerte. Ils doivent à tout prix retrouver le jeune Hans Friedrich avant que Malgéus mette son plan à exécution. Pierrick Chaldo, le Corbeau, se lance seul à sa recherche mais des visions l'assaillent,...
1. 1978

**PREFACE :** Après un épisode se finissant en cliffanger, voici le cinquième épisode des aventures du Corbeau. C'est l'avant-dernier sans compter l'épisode 0 qui sera écrit en dernier. Un seul conseil : préparez vos mouchoirs !

**LE **

**CORBEAU**

**_LIVRE V_**

**_Les Gardiens de l'Epée_**

**CHAPITRE I : 1978**

France été 1978

Charles Maldieu arriva au Ministère français de la Magie comme chaque matin depuis maintenant vingt ans. Depuis qu'il a été nommé à la tête du Département des Chasseurs, l'unité anti-mages noirs du Ministère. Il venait presque tous les jours travailler. Il ne s'était jamais marié. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait eu une vie bien rempli jusqu'à maintenant. Une vie faite de joies et de peines, de combats et de complots. Cette vie avait marqué son corps, il était couvert de cicatrices et avait même perdu un bras -coupé au niveau du coude- une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Mais surtout, elle avait marqué son âme au fer rouge. Il connaissait trop les faces cachées et ténébreuses de ce monde pour pouvoir en apprécier pleinement les joies simples. La moindre scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, même les plus simples, lui révélait ses côtés sombres et malhonnêtes. Il connaissait le moindre penchant vicieux de l'Homme. Malgré tout, il n'en était pas devenu misanthrope pour autant. Il continuait à sourire lorsqu'il croisait ses subordonnés, les Chasseurs, des hommes ayant fait, comme lui plus de quarante ans plus tôt, le vœu de consacrer leur vie à combattre pour que d'autres puissent vivre en paix. Des hommes rudes mais noble par le sacrifice de leur quiétude pour protéger celle d'inconnus.

Ce matin là, il commença comme à son habitude par étudier la presse. Même si, en théorie, le Ministère connaissait les informations avant les journalistes, il arrivait qu'ils aient des informations intéressantes avant eux. Malheureusement, une fois livrée aux yeux du public, l'information perdait toute utilité. Si au moins les journalistes avaient le moindre sens logique et donnaient d'abord leurs informations aux principaux concernés.

Les notes de services voletaient déjà au dessus du bureau de sa secrétaire. Elle n'arriverait que dans une demi-heure. Une des notes de service se détacha de l'essaim de papier et vint se mettre juste devant son nez. Maldieu fronça les sourcils. Pour qu'une note vienne ainsi directement à lui sans passer par la secrétaire, cela signifiait que l'urgence du message était élevée ou alors que seul lui était autorisé à en prendre connaissance dans un premier temps. Il attrapa l'avion de papier d'un geste précis. Sitôt attrapée, la feuille se déplia pour paraître parfaitement plate et lisible. Les yeux de Maldieu parcoururent le texte de long en large. La note venait du bureau du Ministre Erwan Riliam en personne. A mesure de la lecture, le regard de Maldieu se fit de plus en plus sérieux. La nouvelle n'était pas encore dans la presse.

Maldieu agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître un chien d'argent qui traversa le mur. Il servit deux tasses de café noir. Quelques minutes après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entre, invita Maldieu. »

L'homme qui entra devait avoir la cinquantaine passé bien qu'il était difficile de donner son âge exacte à la vue de sa collection de balafres. Il arborait une quantité de cicatrice plus impressionnante encore que Maldieu car son visage était tout aussi marqué que le reste de son corps. A l'instar de Charles Maldieu, il lui manquait le bras gauche mais à partir de l'épaule dans son cas. Il l'avait remplacé par une prothèse en métal pouvant se changer en lame ou en bouclier suivant le cas. Georges Nide était le chef de la section Action Intervention des Chasseurs. Il a passé toute sa vie à combattre les mages noirs et en particulier les mangemorts. Et encore aujourd'hui, alors que sa fonction l'autoriserait à rester à l'arrière, il continuait à mener ses hommes en s'exposant plus que n'importe qui. Un véritable guerrier dans l'âme.

Au regard de Maldieu, Nide savait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il accepta la tasse de café que lui tendait le directeur du département et attendit qu'il lui dise pourquoi il l'avait appelé.

« J'ai reçu une note urgente du Ministre, expliqua Maldieu. Une note prioritaire. La situation diplomatique entre Sorciers et Moldus s'est encore envenimée en Chine. Et cette fois-ci, le gouvernement moldu a décidé d'agir.

-Qu'ont-ils fait ?

-Ils ont massacré leur communauté magique.

-Quoi ?

-Certains ont réussi à s'enfuir dans les pays frontaliers mais on peut penser qu'une majorité ait été surprise. Seulement voila, il n'y a pas que des chinois là-bas, il y a des occidentaux. Nous-mêmes y avons des représentants. Le Ministre va envoyer une équipe aujourd'hui pour tenter de retrouver nos ressortissants et les rapatrier.

-Notre représentant en Chine, c'est Gilles Chaldo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il s'est installé là-bas avec sa femme Françoise et son fils Pierrick il y a dix ans maintenant.

-Qui dirige cette expédition ?

-Dakus.

-Cette vermine ! »

Yves Dakus était le chef de la Police Magique, nommé récemment par le Ministre Erwan Riliam après que les Chasseurs se soient ligués pour qu'il ne devienne pas directeur du Département des Chasseurs. Depuis, les policiers voyaient leurs pouvoirs légaux augmenter, marchand sur les plates-bandes des Chasseurs.

« Je vais essayer de voir avec Riliam si je peux remplacer Dakus, dit Maldieu. Si les Chaldo ont été tués, je dois m'en rendre compte par moi-même. Après tout, ils étaient des notre, et c'est moi qui est pistonné Gilles pour qu'il ait ce poste.

-Le Sanglier n'a pas l'habitude de changer d'avis. »

La remarque de Georges Nide était juste. Le Ministre Erwan Riliam, surnommé « le Sanglier », n'était pas du genre à revenir sur une décision. Il était réputé pour son intransigeance. En cette période de trouble où les adeptes de la Magie Noire n'ont jamais été aussi nombreux, il a su utilisé les peurs de l'opinion publique pour se hisser au poste suprême de l'administration magique française. La seule fois où il dut battre en retraite fut lorsque les Chasseurs menacèrent de démissionner en masse si Dakus prenait leur tête. Riliam appelait à ne pas avoir de pitié envers les mangemorts, les fidèles du mage noir britannique Voldemort, celui que certains appellent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que les Chasseurs préféraient les capturer vivants pour les interroger et qu'ils soient jugés de manière légale, le Ministre souhaitait qu'ils soient tous tués au combat. Estimant que ce n'était que « Justice ».

« On peut l'y obliger par contre, ajouta Nide.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Dakus pourrait être indisponible. Etre malade par exemple. Ainsi, tu serais le mieux placé pour y aller.

-C'est vrai, ça se pourrait. »

Maldieu sourit légèrement à Nide. Ce dernier se leva.

« Je dois justement aller voir Dakus pour une affaire de juridiction avec l'Unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique, fit remarquer Nide. A plus tard. »

Georges Nide était sorti. Moins de deux heures plus tard, une nouvelle note de service venant du Ministre arriva au bureau de Maldieu, l'invitant à se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau ministériel. Quelques heures plus tard, il partait pour la Chine.

Des cadavres partout. C'était un vrai massacre. Les cadavres des Sorciers et Moldus vivant avec eux et s'étant retrouvés dans la ligne de mire des soldats chinois étaient tous horriblement charcuté, effet des balles de métal tiré par les fusils AK-74. Pourquoi les Moldus avaient-ils inventé de telles armes pour s'entretuer ? Des armes qui déchirent la chair, qui brisent les os, qui rendent méconnaissable les corps. Les viscères étalés, le sang répandu, la cervelle souvent arrachée par les impacts. L'odeur était acre et insupportable. Une odeur cuivrée de sang et une puanteur de viande avariée. Qui était sorcier ? Qui était moldu ? Impossible de le savoir si le cadavre ne tenait pas une baguette entre ses doigts rigides. Et puis, peu importe. Quand la Mort frappe, elle ne choisit pas. De même que la folie des Hommes. Parmi ses corps habillés pour une soirée de fête ou de vêtements paysans, les cadavres en uniformes de soldats chinois gisaient. Ils avaient l'air propre à côté des restes déchiquetés de leurs victimes. S'ils étaient rougis de sang ou rosis de cervelle, ce n'était pas de leur sang ou de leur cervelle. Sauf quelques rares exceptions ayant chutés durement et percutés violement quelque chose de dur ou de contendant.

Avec l'équipe qui lui avait été alloué, Charles Maldieu se rendit au plus vite vers la maison de fonction du représentant français auprès du gouvernement magique chinois. La maison était intacte. Aucune trace de combat. Par contre, quand il arriva au jardin, il découvrit une scène d'horreur. Comparé au village voisin, le décor semblait propre. Les cadavres des soldats moldus gisaient sans lâcher de sang sur la pelouse d'émeraude, ou très peu. Ils devaient bien être une trentaine, tous morts. Certains avaient manifestement pris des coups. Des membres avaient été brisés avant que la mort ne soit donnée. D'autres morts se présentaient à ses yeux. Un couple de chinois habillé assez richement. Sûrement des amis de Gilles et Françoise Chaldo. Non loin, se trouvait ceux de deux occidentaux. Malgré la distance, Maldieu les reconnut : Gilles et Françoise Chaldo. Leur pâleur ne laissait aucun doute sur leur mort.

Charles Maldieu ne se rendit pas immédiatement auprès des corps de ses anciens subordonnés. Il venait de repérer un mouvement. Par réflexe, il tira sa baguette, imité par les hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Il la baissa quand il eut identifié le mouvement. Agenouillé sur le sol dans une mare de sang noirci, un survivant n'avait même pas bronché en entendant les sorciers français arriver. Maldieu s'approcha. Une baguette semblait flotter à la surface du sang près de l'agenouillé. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peine dix-sept ans. Non, il avait dix-sept ans. Il ne le savait que trop. Il reconnut immédiatement son visage malgré les dix années qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Il ne devait pas s'en souvenir. Normal. Ils avaient fait ce qu'il faut en ce sens. Pierrick.

Le jeune homme serrait contre lui le corps sanguinolent d'une jeune fille chinoise habillé d'une magnifique robe de satin blanc ornementée de fleurs brodées. Le trou rougeoyant de la balle perçait la peau de son dos qui avait été sûrement aussi douce que sa robe. Du sang avait sécher autour des quelques blessures bénignes qu'avaient provoqué des balles moldues. Mais les blessures étaient déjà refermées, ou se refermaient. Maldieu regarda plus attentivement le visage du jeune homme, des traces noires démontraient qu'il avait pleuré il y a des heures. Mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Du sang séché marquait sa joue. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Maldieu, c'était ses yeux, sombres, dénués de toutes émotions humaines, de toute vie. Les yeux d'un mort-vivant. Maldieu ressentit alors toute la peine qui habitait l'âme du jeune homme. Cette peine avait éveillé en lui une partie endormie depuis dix ans maintenant. Pas totalement. Ils avaient pris leur précaution à l'époque. Mais le temps était maintenant compté avant qu'il ne se réveille totalement. Le mieux serait de le tuer ici et maintenant. Non. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il lui avait déjà fait trop de mal. Il vivrait. Même si cela signifiait la mort pour Maldieu et tous ceux impliqué par le passé.

Pierrick se laissa emmener sans même émettre une seule parole. Il n'avait fait qu'une chose : récupéré les baguettes de ses parents et de la jeune fille, ainsi qu'une épée chinoise à double tranchant. Maldieu ignorait ce que l'arme représentait pour lui, mais cela devait être une résurgence de celui qu'il était devenu en dix ans avec les Chaldo comme parents. Il devait sûrement être un jeune homme comme les autres, avec des amis et cette jeune fille, il en était sûrement très amoureux.

Maldieu devina la scène qui devait s'être déroulée ici. Les soldats moldus sont arrivés et ont tué le couple chinois, les Chaldo et la jeune fille. Pierrick laissa la peine et la rage s'emparer de son âme et d'une puissance incommensurable, il tua tous les soldats. Et depuis, malgré les heures écoulées, il était resté là. Oui. Cette théorie était la plus logique. Mais en examinant les corps des Chaldo, Maldieu se rendit compte que c'était faux. Si c'était les moldus qui avaient tué le couple Chaldo et le couple chinois, les corps en porteraient des marques. Hors, pas de sang, pas de traces. Ils étaient morts. Tout simplement. D'un coup de baguette, Maldieu approfondit son examen. Aucune trace de poison dans leurs organismes. Pas d'erreur, ils avaient été tués par le sortilège impardonnable Avada Kedavra. Ils avaient été assassinés par des sorciers. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Etait-ce ces deux chinois gisant non loin ? Non, sûrement pas. La femme ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune fille. Ce devaient être les parents de l'adolescente. Alors qui ? Il n'aurait peut-être jamais la réponse. Mais il se doutait que cette réponse avait un rapport avec ce qu'il avait fait par le passé.

Maldieu se tourna une dernière fois vers les corps du couple Chaldo. Il se souvenait de leur arrivée aux Département des Chasseurs il y a vingt-huit ans pour lui et vingt-six pour elle. Tous les deux à la section Investigation Recherche Interrogatoire Analyse. Des éléments brillants. Il les avait choisis personnellement pour participer au projet secret qui avait scellé leur destin. Intérieurement, il leur demanda pardon. Une dernière fois.

Lui aussi payera un jour…


	2. L'article

**CHAPITRE II : L'ARTICLE**

Septembre 1982

Maldieu réfléchissait en regardant les braises rougeoyantes et les flammes orangées dans l'âtre de la cheminée de son bureau. Le même bureau depuis maintenant vingt-quatre ans. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Chaque affaire en rappelait une autre. Et pourtant, celle-ci avait quelque chose de différent. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Et pourquoi avait-il repensé à ce jour funeste de l'année 1978 où Gilles et Françoise Chaldo avait été tués ? Son subconscient le prévenait-il qu'il faudrait bientôt payer pour les erreurs du passé ? Non. Ils n'avaient pas fait d'erreur à l'époque. Ils avaient agi comme ils le devaient. Pour eux, c'était la seule solution envisageable. Mais ils payeront quand même. François Garde avait peut-être raison à l'époque. Mais lui aussi s'était impliqué. Lui aussi payera. Maldieu savait qu'il l'accepterait. Il l'avait déjà accepté. Mais pour l'heure, François Garde se trouvait inconscient à l'hôpital Gardevie.

Charles Maldieu avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. C'était presque vrai. Le jour se levait après une première nuit blanche. Quelques heures plus tôt à peine, Malgéus, le maître des mangemorts français, enlevait le jeune Hans Friedrich. Friedrich était descendant des druides germains. Malgéus espérait pouvoir tirer de lui un rituel ancien pouvant lui donner une puissance sans limite. Et pourtant, ce rituel avait détruit les druides à l'époque des guerres romaines. Mais l'ambition et l'arrogance de Malgéus étaient trop fortes pour qu'il se rende compte des risques. Ou du moins, qu'il en fasse état.

Malgéus avait réussi à repérer Hans Friedrich. Le jeune homme était pourtant sous la protection du meilleur chasseur de la section Spéciale : Pierrick Chaldo. Chaldo avait même caché l'adolescent au Département des Chasseurs. Craignait-il la présence d'une taupe au sein même des Chasseurs ? C'était l'explication la plus logique pour expliquer son comportement. De même que cela expliquait comment Malgéus avait su pour le sortilège jeté par Hans Friedrich et repéré par sa Trace avant les Chasseurs. Une des priorités était de démasquer cet espion. Maldieu ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il se doutait que Franck Vinol et Jonas Marus, deux de ses meilleurs hommes respectivement des sections IRIA et S, étaient sur le coup.

Non. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Charles Maldieu, c'était une question : pourquoi Malgéus n'a-t-il pas éliminé Pierrick Chaldo quand il en a eu l'occasion ? Il connait pourtant le danger qu'il représente pour lui. La seule explication venait une fois de plus de l'arrogance du mage noir. Il devait croire que le Corbeau comme beaucoup l'appelaient allait se joindre à lui. La probabilité était faible mais pas inexistante. Maldieu espérait juste que Chaldo détruirait Malgéus avant de se réveiller totalement. Où était-il en ce moment d'ailleurs ? Maldieu l'ignorait. Il savait juste qu'il devait être entrain de rechercher activement Hans Friedrich. Il se doutait que cette question, quelqu'un d'autre se la posait à quelques kilomètres à peine. Quelqu'un qui viendrait sûrement demander des nouvelles, tout à l'heure.

Chun Yang-Li se réveillait. Seule dans le grand lit. C'était la deuxième nuit d'affilé qu'elle était seule dans ce lit. Normalement, quelqu'un d'autre devrait y être, se réveiller juste à côté d'elle, leurs doigts intimement entremêlés. Un jeune homme, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, avec des yeux sombres et des cheveux noirs. Un sorcier. Un combattant. Un chasseur. Mais depuis deux jours, alors qu'il aurait dû être en vacances avec elle, il était parti en mission. Quelle mission ? Elle l'ignorait. Tout à l'heure, elle irait au Ministère français de la Magie et demanderait des nouvelles à ses collègues. Peut-être même le verrait-elle ? Elle pourrait donc échanger quelques mots avec lui, l'embrasser. Tout dépendrait de l'urgence de sa mission.

La veille, Chun avait passé la soirée à discuter avec son collègue et ami Jacques Mareau. Ce dernier avait découvert l'existence du monde de la Magie et était venu demander des éclaircissements à la jeune femme. Il semblait avoir été en contact avec un agent d'une branche secrète des services secrets français. Une branche surveillant Pierrick et elle, ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie. D'après sa description, Jacques avait été en contact avec Yann Firvel. Cela expliquait l'attitude mystérieuse et les connaissances qu'affichait cet homme. Mais pourquoi un sorcier travaillerait-il pour le gouvernement moldu ? Car il ne pouvait être qu'un sorcier. Un animagus de surcroit au vu de sa capacité à se transformer en pygargue. Encore une chose qu'elle devait éclaircir.

Chun se leva. Elle commença par aller aux toilettes. Au moment d'en ressortir, elle sentit quelque chose d'acide lui remonter l'œsophage. Elle se précipita à nouveau dans les toilettes et se pencha au dessus de la cuvette pour vomir. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait souvent nauséeuse le matin. Elle devait avoir attrapé un virus. Ce n'était pas encore trop grave. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle irait peut-être voir son médecin si elle en a le temps.

En attendant, elle alla se faire un petit-déjeuner. Le hibou avait apporté le journal comme tous les matins. Elle commença à le lire en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange. Espérant y voir un article qui lui dirait ce qui retenait Pierrick loin d'elle. Elle resta figée en découvrant la une. Un article s'étalait sur toute la première page, entourant la photo d'un palais qu'elle connaissait. L'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Elle se lança dans la lecture.

_DES MANGEMORTS S'ATTAQUENT A BEAUXBÂTONS_

_ Dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, des mangemorts appartenant au groupe de Malgéus est parvenu à s'infiltrer dans le domaine de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Les terroristes se seraient rendus immédiatement vers les dortoirs des élèves dans le but de s'en prendre à un élève en particulier pour une raison qui n'a toujours pas été révélé par le Département des Chasseurs chargé de l'affaire. Officiellement, les autorités ont reconnu que les mangemorts avaient usé de ruse et n'avaient pas hésité à tuer pour entrer. Le concierge, monsieur Bruno Hidalgo, ainsi que la gardienne des dortoirs, madame Clémentine Mahé, ont été retrouvés morts. Selon le récit officiel, aucun élève n'a été blessé. Mais selon un élève désirant garder l'anonymat, un de ses condisciples aurait été enlevé par les mangemorts. Cet élève enlevé s'appellerait Hans Friedrich._

_ Le même témoin parle de la présence de chasseurs dans l'Académie au moment des faits. Des chasseurs qui seraient arrivés plusieurs heures avant. Cela signifie que les Chasseurs connaissaient l'éminence d'une attaque. Mais au lieu de mettre des effectifs suffisants pour inciter les mangemorts à ne pas attaquer, ils ont décidé de leur tendre un piège, préférant risquer la vie d'enfants. Interrogé sur ce point, Charles Maldieu, directeur du Département des Chasseurs à répondu : _« Nous n'avions aucune preuve vraiment formelle de l'éminence de cette attaque. Nous avions eu une information parlant de la possibilité d'une telle action et avons agi en conséquence par sécurité. Le reste des Chasseurs effectuaient alors une opération de débusquage pour trouver ces mangemorts avant qu'ils ne mettent un tel plan à exécution. Il faut savoir qu'attaquer une institution comme l'Académie Beauxbâtons est extrêmement risquée pour un petit groupe comme les mangemorts de Malgéus. La rentrée étant faite, l'école se trouve pleine de sorciers très compétents et de centaines d'élèves pouvant se défendre. Même au plus fort de sa puissance, Vous-savez-qui n'a jamais osé s'attaquer à Hogwart. »

_Interrogé sur l'enlèvement de Hans Friedrich, Charles Maldieu n'a pas nié mais n'a pas donné de plus amples informations, disant simplement que son meilleur homme était chargé de retrouver l'adolescent. Nous apprenons par la même occasion que quelques heures avant l'attaque, les parents de Hans Friedrich ainsi que sa petite sœur âgée de six ans ont été assassinés par les mangemorts. Maldieu refusera de nous en dire plus, estimant que se serait mettre la vie du jeune homme en danger. Il préfère nous rappeler que durant la nuit, onze mangemorts ont été arrêtés. Maigre compensation vis-à-vis de la vie d'un enfant toujours en suspens mais dont les Chasseurs semblent se contenter._

_ Toujours est-il qu'aucun chasseur n'assure la sécurité à l'Académie. Les Chasseurs estimant devoir retrouver les ravisseurs de Hans Friedrich avant tout, ils ont confié la sécurité de l'école à l'Unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique. Une unité qui, au contraire des Chasseurs, n'a jamais connu l'échec. Le chef de la Police Magique, Yves Dakus, a d'ailleurs accepté de nous dire quelques mots : _« Les Chasseurs ont agi avec négligence et arrogance. Ils auraient dû faire de la sécurité des élèves leur priorité mais ils ont un goût immodéré pour le spectaculaire. S'ils avaient réussi à empêcher l'enlèvement, je serais le premier à les féliciter pour l'arrestation d'une dizaine de mangemorts. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas le cas. Les méthodes des Chasseurs ont peut-être fait leur preuve par le passé, mais elles sont aujourd'hui dépassées. Maldieu refuse toujours d'obéir au décret ministériel lui ordonnant de coopérer plus étroitement avec mon service. Et on en voit maintenant le résultat. Mes hommes assurent la sécurité de Beauxbâtons. Et je compte bien mettre tous les moyens à ma disposition pour retrouver le jeune Hans Friedrich. Ce n'est pas une compétition avec les Chasseurs. Je suis toujours prêt à coopérer avec eux. Mais vu qu'ils refusent, je ne vais pas les attendre. » _Espérons que la Police Magique réussisse là où les Chasseurs ont échoué lamentablement._

Chun avait pâli. Elle connaissait Hans Friedrich. Il s'agissait du petit ami de Laura Jiraud, la sœur de Thomas. La jeune fille devait être effondrée. Mais autre chose outrait la jeune chinoise. Le ton qu'avait pris le journaliste vis-à-vis des Chasseurs. Il avait l'air d'avoir écrit l'article plus pour les discréditer que pour informer. De plus, il avait encensé la Police Magique de ce Bouffeur de Cadavre de Yves Dakus. Tout ça était encore le résultat d'une lutte d'influence au sein du Ministère. Une lutte sûrement orchestrée par le Ministre de la Magie Erwan Riliam en personne. Le « Sanglier » comme beaucoup l'appelait parmi les Chasseurs.

« Son meilleur homme, disait Maldieu. »

Chun n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de qui il parlait. Ce ne pouvait être que Pierrick. Le Corbeau était en chasse. Et sa réputation le disait bien : il n'avait jamais lâché ni raté une proie. Mais comme pour l'affaire des vampires, elle ne put refreiner le mauvais pressentiment qui naissait en elle. Elle n'avait pas peur pour la vie de Pierrick. Elle le savait assez fort pour se sortir vivant de toutes les situations. Non, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à deviner.

« Où est-il ? »

Pierrick Chaldo ne savait pas vraiment où chercher pour le moment. Il se rendait dans des lieux connus pour être des rassemblements de mages noirs, interrogeant certains des passants et habitués de ces lieux. Il ne les arrêtait pas. Cela ne servirait à rien. Ils n'étaient que des petits sorciers jouant avec des forces basiques et ne représentant aucun danger. Les Chasseurs contrôlaient tout de même régulièrement ces lieux et arrêtaient ceux allant trop loin selon eux. Mais cela arrivait rarement. Ces mages noirs sans envergure préféraient faire profil bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et continuer leur petit commerce sereinement. Ça allait de la malédiction sans efficacité à la potion médicinale aux effets étranges mais qui ne faisait généralement qu'envoyer les clients à Gardevie sans risque pour leur vie. En cas de réel empoisonnement, la plupart du temps, les Chasseurs passaient l'affaire à la Police Magique. Les Chasseurs avaient déjà trop de travail avec les différents groupe de mangemorts encore actifs. Celui de Malgéus étant le plus dangereux.

Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures à peine. Pierrick s'autorisait quelques instants de repos en haut d'un immeuble de la ville de Lyon. Il sentait le manque de sommeil se faire sentir. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas dormi, et la nuit précédente fut courte. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures, laissant la garde de Friedrich à Yann Firvel. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le temps de se reposer. Le temps était compté. A chaque instant passant, Hans Friedrich était certainement torturé et risquait la mort. Il devait le retrouver.

Alors que la chaleur montait, Pierrick appréciait la caresse des rayons du soleil. Une caresse qu'il avait réappris à apprécier avec Chun. Soudain, une douleur lui emplit le crâne. Le décor qu'il avait sous les yeux disparut derrière un flou aux couleurs sombres. Un bourdonnement l'assourdissait. Mais rapidement, le bourdonnement fit place à des paroles audibles quoique déformées. Au travers du flou, il distingua des formes s'agiter devant ses yeux. Une lumière flottait devant lui, comme-ci il était allongé sur un lit avec une lampe au dessus de lui. Si c'était le cas, alors les formes bougeaient au dessus de lui aussi.

« …Va-t-il ? fit une voix si déformée qu'il ne pouvait dire si c'était un homme ou une femme qui parlait.

-Il est en parfaite santé, répondit une autre voix. Je n'ai jamais vu un bébé aussi en forme deux jours après la naissance. Ça fait presque peur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand il nous regarde, on sent qu'il ne nous regarde pas distraitement comme un simple bébé. On sent qu'il nous scrute plus profondément que la simple enveloppe physique. Et il est déjà très éveillé.

-C'est normal… »

Le bourdonnement repris et le flou s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir opaque.

La douleur cessa mais il fallut tout de même quelques minutes pour que Pierrick puisse se relever. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de flash lui arrivait. En fait, c'était la seconde. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était plus clair et plus long. Ce n'était pas de simples mots solitaires et vides de sens par l'absence de contexte. C'étaient des phrases complètes et compréhensibles bien que les voix soient totalement déformées. Ce n'était pas qu'un fond de couleur, mais une image, floue, certes, mais où il avait pu y discerner des mouvements et de la lumière. Il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiaient ces flashs douloureux. Il savait juste qu'ils avaient commencé quelques temps après que Malgéus lui ait infligé un sortilège de Memoris. Un sortilège habituellement appliqué aux individus ayant subi un sortilège d'amnésie pour dissoudre le voile posé sur leur mémoire. Pierrick aurait-il subi un tel sortilège par le passé ? Mais pourquoi les souvenirs ne revenaient que par saccades et avec une telle douleur ? Normalement, ils auraient dû tous revenir d'un seul coup. Encore un mystère qu'il devrait élucider seul.

Pierrick se transforma en l'oiseau noir qui lui avait donné son surnom. Depuis quand était-il un animagus ? Même ça, c'était flou dans son esprit. Il lui semblait que cela datait de son retour en France. Mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir dû s'entraîner pour obtenir cette capacité. Comme-ci il avait toujours su le faire. Qu'il l'avait juste oublié et qu'elle était revenue lors de la mort de ses parents et de Su. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question la dessus. Estimant inconsciemment que c'était naturel. Maintenant, cela lui semblait moins normal.


	3. Un Fantôme à Beauxbâtons

**CHAPITRE III : UN FANTÔME A BEAUXBÂTONS**

En découvrant l'article dans le journal Sorcier-Matin, Laura s'était effondrée. Elle avait beau être dans la Grande Salle, entourée de tous ses condisciples, professeurs et amis, sa peine était trop forte pour qu'elle retienne ses larmes. Mais personnes ne se moqua. Au contraire, tous compatissaient. Ses amis essayaient de la consoler. Mais ce fut quand deux bras puissants vinrent l'étreindre qu'elle se laissa le plus aller, sachant instinctivement qu'elle pouvait laisser tomber sa garde totalement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux embués de larmes, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans la Grande Salle mais de nouveau dans l'appartement de fonction de Thomas. Elle ne s'était même pas sentie soulevée et emmenée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle sursauta en repérant une autre personne dans le salon. Ce n'était pas son frère. C'était une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle, au teint blafard et aux grands yeux d'un blanc laiteux. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et auraient eu besoin d'être coiffés. Ils tombaient sauvagement sur ses épaules graciles. Elle était habillée d'un drapé immaculé intensifiant l'impression d'être devant un fantôme.

Laura allait lui demander qui elle était quand son frère sortit de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé de trois tasses, d'une théière et de biscuits. Il le posa sur la table et s'assit.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda t-il à Laura en servant le thé.

-Oui, je crois, répondit timidement l'adolescente. Ça m'a fait un choc en découvrant l'article dans Sorcier-Matin. J'ai totalement oublié que ton ami Pierrick veillait sur Hans. »

Thomas ne dit rien. Il ne valait mieux pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Si elle savait que Hans avait finalement été enlevé par Malgéus, elle s'effondrerait pour de bon.

« Au fait, qui est-ce ? questionna Laura en désignant la jeune fille fantomatique.

-Ah, fit Thomas. Assis-toi donc Marion. Prend une tasse de thé. »

La dénommée Marion s'approcha avec une grâce et une légèreté irréelle. Elle s'assit et prit la tasse que lui tendait Thomas. D'un geste discret, elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour en boire une petite gorgée. Laura l'observait attentivement. Cette fille lui semblait bizarre. Aucune émotion ne marquait son visage. Comme-ci elle était vide.

« Elle s'appelle Marion Locca, présenta Thomas. Marion, je te présente ma sœur Laura Jiraud. »

Marion ne fit que lever ses yeux inexpressifs vers Laura. Malgré l'étrange impression que lui faisait cette nouvelle venue, Laura lui sourit. Mais aucune réponse ne fut donnée à ce sourire.

« Marion va rester avec moi, annonça Thomas. Elle a connu des moments difficiles et n'a jamais vraiment eu de vie jusqu'à maintenant. Elle est extrêmement timide et ne démontre que très rarement ses émotions et ses sentiments. Sois gentille avec elle. D'accord ?

-Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être méchante, se défendit Laura. Tu veux que je lui fasse faire le tour du palais et du domaine ? Comme ça elle pourra se mêler aux autres et peut-être que sa timidité s'effacera.

-Peut-être. Mais il vaut mieux y aller doucement. Ne pas la brusquer. Tu ne peux pas imaginer par quoi elle est passée.

-Tu es allée à quelle école ? »

Marion ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'adolescente de son regard vide.

Ce regard gênait Laura. Thomas le devina et décida d'intervenir.

« Elle n'est pas allée à l'école, expliqua t-il. Elle possède un flux magique car elle est sorcière, mais elle n'a jamais appris à s'en servir. Elle n'a pas de baguette. Elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas si j'ai bien compris. Je vais en parler au professeur Tréveune. Tu peux rester avec elle ?

-C'est que, j'ai mes cours.

-Je préviendrais tes professeurs. Je ne veux pas que Marion reste seule.

-D'accord. De toute façon, je n'avais pas très envi d'y aller.

-Si tu la voie disparaître et réapparaître quelques fois, rassure-toi, c'est normal. De même si elle passe à travers les murs et les portes ou se met à flotter au dessus du sol ou dans le vide.

-C'est quoi ta copine ? fit Laura surprise.

-C'est juste une jeune fille qui a beaucoup souffert. »

Thomas se leva. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers Marion.

« Je reviendrai bientôt, assura t-il. En attendant, tu vas rester avec Laura, d'accord ? Elle va bien s'occuper de toi. »

Thomas passa derrière Marion pour se diriger vers la porte mais une main fine et pâle le retint par le poignet. Le bras de Marion était passé au travers du canapé, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à Laura. Marion leva ses yeux vides vers le jeune professeur. Ce dernier essayait de lire la moindre trace d'émotion dans son regard blanc. Il sourit et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, posant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« Je vais faire vite, promit-il. Je ne te laisserai pas seule. Plus jamais tu ne seras seule. »

Les lèvres de Marion s'ouvrirent légèrement comme-ci elle allait dire quelque chose. Mais elle se ravisa et les referma. Elle lâcha le poignet de Thomas. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste affectueux en souriant. Il se releva et sortit.

Marion avait suivi le professeur des yeux et même lorsque la porte s'était refermée, elle continuait à déplacer son regard. Arrivait-elle à voir à travers les murs ? Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Laura. Cette dernière resta silencieuse un moment, se contentant de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres pour en ingurgiter le contenu. Celui-ci avait perdu tout son goût. Laura se força à sourire.

« Si on allait se promener ? fit-elle. »

Pour toute réponse, Marion se leva. Laura se dépêcha de lui ouvrir la porte pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à la traverser.

Thomas avait prévenu les professeurs de Laura de son absence pour aujourd'hui. Les professeurs connaissant la situation de la jeune fille ne posèrent aucune question. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal passa à sa salle de classe en s'excusant de son retard. Il donna du travail à faire à ses élèves sous la responsabilité du chef de classe et sortit en disant devoir aller voir le directeur.

Janine Clave, la secrétaire du directeur de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, Zabulon Tréveune, l'annonça. Le directeur invita Thomas à s'asseoir. Avant toute chose, Tréveune demanda des nouvelles de Friedrich.

« Il était sous la protection de Pierrick Chaldo jusqu'à cette nuit, expliqua Thomas Zimong. Par un rituel dragoniar, j'ai pu le voir. Craignant pour lui, j'y suis allé. Je m'étais trompé, il n'était pas en danger. Mais finalement, les mangemorts sont arrivés. Il y eut un combat et ce Malgéus réussit à l'enlever. C'est ma faute. Si je n'y étais pas allé, il n'aurait pas eu à faire de magie, et la Trace n'aurait pas permis de le repérer. Ça, je n'ai pas osé le dire à Laura.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Thomas, rassura Tréveune. Tout le monde fait des erreurs de jugement. Vous avez cru bien faire et vous connaissant, ce n'était pas irréfléchi. Pourquoi y êtes-vous allé précisément ?

-C'est justement une des raisons de ma visite. Lors de ce rituel me permettant de quitter mon enveloppe charnelle, j'ai repéré une présence si diffuse que je ne pouvais pas la voir. Craignait qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi, je me suis précipité là-bas car Pierrick et son ami n'étaient pas proche de Hans. J'ai trouvé Hans avec une jeune fille lui faisant face. Je n'ai même pas remarqué ses larmes et j'ai attaqué. Au bout de quelques secondes, pour m'arrêter, Hans m'a désarmé. C'est ce sortilège qui fut repéré par la Trace. Il y a un espion à la solde de Malgéus au Ministère, voir plusieurs. Les mangemorts sont apparus quelques minutes plus tard. Malgéus lui-même était présent. Il a réussi à immobiliser Pierrick et à emmener Hans.

-Je vois. Et vous veniez pour me parler de cette jeune fille je suppose.

-Oui. Je l'ai ramenée ici. Elle n'a nulle-part où aller. Je ne sais pas si elle a de la famille quelque part. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a beaucoup souffert. Elle a besoin d'affection.

-Pour ça, je vous fais confiance. Elle peut rester ici aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaite. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous voulez ajouter quelque chose.

-Elle est née sorcière mais n'a jamais appris à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Elle n'a jamais tenu une baguette. Ses pouvoirs ont pris une orientation spécifique. Elle est capable de disparaître, de passer à travers les murs, d'effacer totalement sa présence.

-C'est étrange. Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

-Marion Locca.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ce nom. Attendez. »

Tréveune agita sa baguette pour faire venir à lui un parchemin en double rouleau. Il le fit se dérouler entre pour le parcourir. Au bout de quelques secondes, le parchemin reprit sa forme d'origine et alla se ranger à sa place.

« Elle n'apparait pas sur les listes des sorciers nés-moldu de France, dit-il.

-C'est de cela que je voulais vous entretenir. Marion est la deuxième personne que je rencontre de ce cas. L'autre est un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. J'ai l'impression que le charme permettant de repérer les enfants sorciers nés-moldu n'est pas aussi efficace qu'il parait. Certains passent au travers. Et vous savez très bien que lorsqu'un flux magique n'est pas domestiqué, la plupart du temps, il rend malade l'enfant par un trop plein de magie. Hors, dans leur cas, ce trop plein a réussi à s'exprimer d'une façon où d'une autre. Mais dans le cas de Marion, cela à aussi atteint son esprit. Elle peut effacer toute présence d'elle-même et passer à travers n'importe quel obstacle. Mais elle se comporte comme un fantôme, inconsciente du monde qui l'entoure, n'exprimant aucune émotion ni aucun sentiment. Même son corps en subit les conséquences : ses yeux sont entièrement blancs, et sa peau d'une pâleur cadavérique.

-Je vois. Elle a dû souffrir horriblement de ne pouvoir se servir de ses dons autrement. De même, je sens que son histoire personnelle est d'une horreur inimaginable. Mais heureusement pour elle, tout ceci est fini. Nous allons tout faire pour l'aider. Après tout, n'est-ce pas la mission d'une école d'apprendre aux enfants ? Pour ce qui est du côté affectif, je vous laisse vous en occuper. J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes déjà attaché à elle.

-C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-Et bien voilà qui règle un point. Quand à ce problème de charme défectueux, je vais écrire au Département d'Enregistrement Citoyen pour leur signaler et qu'ils fassent en sorte de le régler au plus vite. Malheureusement, pour ceux déjà nés.

-Je crois avoir une idée pour en repérer certains. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance une fois de plus.

-Vous êtes un homme d'honneur. Je vous fais entièrement confiance. Faîtes ce qu'il faut. Mais dîtes-moi, où est cette jeune fille ?

-Je l'ai confiée à ma sœur. Laura n'allait pas très bien ce matin à cause de l'article dans le journal. Ainsi, elle pensera à autre chose. J'espère. Je me suis permis de la dispenser de cours.

-Ce n'est pas en ratant quelques heures qu'elle ratera ses examens. »

Thomas sourit et sortit du bureau. Zabulon Tréveune était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Pour lui, l'intérêt des enfants passait avant tout. On n'aurait jamais trouvé meilleur professeur à la tête de Beauxbâtons.

Laura avait emmené Marion au jardin intérieur du palais. Le mois de septembre ensoleillé permettait de se balader à loisir. Les buissons étaient d'un vert éclatant et les fleurs colorées embaumaient l'air d'un cocktail parfumé. Malgré cela, Marion gardait son visage inexpressif. Laura ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'appartement de Thomas, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Laura se demandait même si la jeune fille fantôme savait parler.

Un banc de pierre attira le regard de Laura. C'était le banc sur lequel elle se retrouvait souvent avec Hans. Où ils passaient des heures tendres, à ne rien faire d'autre que discuter de sujets légers, s'embrasser, sentir la présence de l'autre. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Pourront-ils un jour repasser des moments comme ceux-là ?

« Il te manque. »

La voix était plus légère qu'un soupir. Elle parvint tout de même à faire sursauter Laura. Elle se retourna pour voir qui lui avait parlé et tomba sur les yeux vides de Marion.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Laura.

-Il te manque, répéta Marion.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Du garçon à qui tu pensais. Hans.

-Tu le connais ?

-Je l'ai vu cette nuit.

-Où ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Loin d'ici. Il a été enlevé.

-Non. Il est protégé par un chasseur.

-Plus maintenant. Il a été enlevé sans que le chasseur ne puisse le protéger. »

La main de Laura vint cingler la joue de Marion. Le ton dénué de sentiment avec lequel Marion disait cela avait énervé Laura au plus haut point. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Cette fille ne savait peut-être même pas ce qu'était mentir. Marion n'avait pas réagi à la claque. Elle continuait de fixer Laura sans aucune émotion dans les yeux.

L'adolescente laissa toute sa peine surgir. Elle s'assit sur le banc de pierre, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Marion se contenta de la regarder sans bouger. Une cloche retentit. Laura n'y réagit pas. Mais quelques secondes après, des élèves apparurent dans le parc. Un groupe de garçons accompagnés de quelques filles repérèrent immédiatement la pleureuse. Ils s'approchèrent.

« Encore entrain de pleurer Jiraud, fit un garçon. »

Laura leva des yeux rouges vers la bande qui lui faisait face. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit plus de trace de Marion. Où était-elle ? Son frère l'avait prévenue qu'elle avait tendance à disparaître. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus attentive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Ton petit copain ? demanda moqueusement un des garçons. »

Laura reporta son attention sur la petite bande. Elle les connaissait bien. C'était une bande de cancre souhaitant plus s'amuser au dépend des autres que travailler. Ils étaient souvent mêlés à des bagarres qu'ils avaient provoquées la plupart du temps. Ils s'en prenaient aux plus jeunes, les rackettant. Hans s'opposait souvent à eux. Mais jamais il n'avait eu à décocher le moindre coup ou maléfice contre eux. Du moins à la connaissance de Laura. Les filles les accompagnants n'étaient que des pouffes plus impressionné par l'apparence que par ce que contenait réellement les crânes de leurs copains. Laura avait entendu parler de véritables orgies les impliquant. Elles n'étaient pas comme la bande à Angelina Armose. Cette dernière avait quand même le bon sens de choisir de partenaires valant le coup. Pas des minables.

« Alors ce minable de Friedrich s'est fait prendre par les mangemorts, fit celui qui semblait être le leader de la bande.

-La ferme Bakaro, j'suis pas d'humeur, répliqua Laura.

-Oh arrête, je tremble de peur quand tu me dis ça. Tu devrais en profiter pour le jeter ce gus. Viens donc t'amuser avec nous.

-Vous allez faire quoi ? Un scrabble ? Les partis ne doivent pas durer longtemps avec que des mots monosyllabiques.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Excuse-moi, j'ai utilisé des mots de plus de deux syllabes. C'est vrai que toi et ta bande de singes vous avez du mal à comprendre.

-Tu nous traites d'imbécile.

-Attend, je retire ce que j'ai dis. Tu connais un mot de quatre syllabes. Un véritable exploit ! Tu as mis combien d'années à en comprendre le sens ?

-Espèce de petite salope ! Tu vas voir. »

Bakaro s'approcha de Laura. Cette dernière sortit sa baguette mais un des acolytes de Bakaro veillait et la désarma d'un experlliarmus. Bakaro ne sortit pas sa baguette et prit la jeune fille par le col de sa robe.

« Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de te moquer de moi, dit-il. Mais peut-être que tu vas aimer ça ?

-Faut pas rêver sale macaque. »

Bakaro la gifla pour la faire taire. Puis il la plaqua contre le mur du jardin. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« T'as de bons nichons. Voyons le reste. Je suis sûr que tu es du genre à t'épiler totalement la chatte. Tu es une sainte-nitouche à l'extérieur, mais une vraie chaudasse à l'intérieur, hein ?

-Ne me touche pas avec tes mains sales.

-Tu ne diras pas la même chose dans quelques minutes. Tu me supplieras de te prendre immédiatement. Ici, dans ce jardin. »

La main du délinquant descendait le long de corps de la jeune fille. Il caressa son entrejambe à travers le tissu un instant puis commença à remonter la robe pour y accéder sans obstacle. La robe n'avait même pas dévoilé la moitié des cuisses blanches de Laura que Bakaro la lâcha en se tordant de douleur. Il se plia en deux en lâchant la jeune fille, son bras formant un angle inquiétant dans son dos, comme ci quelqu'un lui faisait une clé de bras. Bakaro fut poussé en avant. Il se releva vivement en cherchant celui qui lui avait fait ça. Il resta médusé quand il vit apparaître de nulle part devant lui Marion.

Durant quelques secondes, tous restèrent figés d'effroi devant ses yeux blancs. Puis Bakaro cria :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Attaquez-cette pute.

-Baisse-toi, murmura Marion à l'attention de Laura. »

L'adolescente se jeta au sol au dernier moment. Un des acolytes de Bakaro avait sorti sa baguette.

« Tarantallegra ! hurla t-il. »

L'éclair surgissant du bout de sa baguette traversa Marion sans avoir le moindre effet. L'éclair vint s'écraser contre le mur juste au dessus de Laura. Après ça, plus personne n'osa lancer le moindre maléfice. Bakaro s'était relevé et fonça sur la fille fantôme pour lui asséner une gauche. Mais il passa au travers. Une fois qu'il fut passé, Marion lui saisit le bras à la volée, et sans effort apparent, le projeta à l'aide d'une torsion du poignet. Marion disparut de nouveau pour réapparaître juste derrière la petite bande. Les garçons et les filles, tous terrifiés, la regardèrent une seconde avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« Elle est trop flippante ! lança un des types. Je me casse !

-Revenez bande de lâcheurs ! s'écria Bakaro. »

Il se tut en voyant Marion apparaître tel un spectre juste devant lui, plongeant ses yeux vides dans les siens apeurés.

« Excuse-toi, souffla t-elle.

-Quoi ? fit Bakaro comme-ci il n'avait pas entendu.

-Excuse-toi.

-Ça ira Marion, dit Laura. Ce n'est qu'un petit branleur. »

Bakaro ne demanda pas son reste et partit.

Marion se tourna vers Laura. Cette dernière lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Marion ne réagit toujours pas mais Laura ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Merci, fit-elle. Et désolé de t'avoir giflée.

-Tu es triste. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Viens, continuons la visite. »

Laura l'emmena voir ses amis. Marion fut reçu comme une des leurs. Ils voulaient tous savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Laura dut intervenir.

« Du calme tout le monde ! Elle est très timide. Laissez-lui le temps de s'habituer. Elle n'est pas habituée à être entourée de tant de monde.

-Elle est un peu bizarre, fit un ami de Laura. Mais elle a l'air cool.

-Tu aurais dû la voir tout à l'heure quand elle a envoyé paître Bakaro et ses potes.

-Ils sont venus te faire chier ? demanda une fille. Les enfoirés. Je vais les allumés à coup de maléfices.

-C'est bon, je ne crois pas qu'ils reviennent. Marion leur a fait une belle frousse. »

Ils étaient dans un couloir d'un des étages. Le couloir était ouvert sur l'extérieur. Le regard de Marion fut attiré par une forme sombre dans le ciel. C'était une sorte de cheval ailé mais à l'allure plus reptilienne qu'équidé. Marion resta fixé sur cet étrange animal qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Lorsqu'il disparut à l'horizon, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Laura et ses amis. Ceux-ci la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Les autres élèves passant dans le couloir s'étaient arrêtés pour la regarder aussi. Marion flottait au-delà du muret du couloir. Le sol se trouvait à au moins dix mètres sous ses pieds. En dessous, dans le jardin intérieur, les élèves la pointaient du doigt, éberlués. Laura, saisit également par la surprise, se ressaisit.

« Marion, reviens s'il te plait, invita t-elle. Ce n'est pas le moment de flotter dans les airs. »

Marion obéit et reprit pied sur le dallage. Tous continuaient à la regarder comme une extra-terrestre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lança une voix plus grave. »

Thomas venait d'arriver. Il n'avait pas vu l'exploit de Marion mais à l'air surpris et curieux des élèves, il devina qu'elle avait utilisé ses étranges capacités. Il se tourna vers Laura.

« Ce n'est rien professeur, fit-elle. Marion a juste un peu flotté au dessus du sol.

-Tu appelles ton frère « professeur » ? fit un des garçons.

-Un problème Gagneuil ? fit le professeur.

-Non monsieur.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'autres soucis avec elle ? questionna Thomas en se tournant vers Laura.

-Aucun, répondit Laura.

-Marion ?

-Elle m'a fait visiter et m'a présenté ses amis, dit simplement Marion. »

Thomas scruta les yeux vides de Marion sans rien y déceler. Puis il regarda de nouveau sa sœur.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter aujourd'hui, annonça t-il. Juste quelques heures. Je te la confie. Prend soin d'elle.

-T'inquiète, on est déjà inséparable, assura Laura. »

Thomas lui sourit et se tourna une dernière fois vers Marion.

« Tu restes avec Laura d'accord ?

-Oui. »

Thomas allait s'en aller quand Marion lui attrapa le bras. Le dragoniar la regarda.

« Reviens vite, souffla t-elle. »

Thomas lui sourit en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un léger baiser. Puis il s'éloigna. Marion ne le quitta pas des yeux.

« Elle serait pas un peu amoureuse de ton frère ? fit une des amies de Laura.

-Arrête, dit Laura. C'est juste qu'il est la première personne a prendre soin d'elle depuis des années. Et puis, elle a dix-sept ans.

-Et ton frère en a vingt-quatre. Il est encore jeune. D'ici deux ans, leur différence d'âge ne signifiera plus rien.

-Je ne pense pas que Thomas voit ça ainsi.

-Maintenant peut-être. Mais attend quelques temps. C'est un homme avant tout. Et Marion est loin d'être moche. »


	4. Premier Interrogatoire

**CHAPITRE IV : PREMIER INTERROGATOIRE**

Hans Friedrich était assis dans un coin de la cave qui lui servait de prison. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait enfermé ici. Il ignorait durant combien de temps il avait dormi depuis son enlèvement par Malgéus. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il entendait des hurlements de souffrance terrible venant d'au dessus. Quelqu'un était manifestement torturé. A chaque cri, la petite fille qui était blotti contre lui était secouée de tremblement nerveux. Elle s'appelait Frida. Hans l'avait découverte en se réveillant. Elle était morte de peur mais il réussit à la rassurer un peu. Depuis, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Hans comprenait qu'elle devait trouver sa présence rassurante. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de la fillette contre lui. La veille, il avait appris que ses parents et sa petite sœur de six ans avaient été tués par les mangemorts. Pierrick Chaldo ne lui a pas précisé, mais il se doutait qu'ils avaient été torturés avant.

Les hurlements cessèrent. Hans perçut un bruit de pas s'approchant, descendant visiblement un escalier. Certains pas étaient incertains, comme-ci un des individus trébuchait. Un cliquetis fit sursauter Frida qui serra d'autant plus Hans de ses bras menus. La lourde porte s'ouvrit. Un mangemort, sa baguette au bout luminescent à la main s'avança. Il toisa Hans d'un sourire vicieux. Derrière lui entra un autre mage noir supportant une femme qui se laissait aller totalement. Son visage exprimait une souffrance lasse. Sans le moindre ménagement, il la jeta sur le sol. Il désigna Hans du doigt.

« Tout à l'heure, c'est ton tour. »

Les deux mangemorts ricanèrent en sortant. Une fois que le cliquetis de la serrure indiquant le verrouillage se fit entendre, Frida se détacha de Hans en se précipitant auprès de la femme gisante sur le sol.

« Maman, souffla t-elle. »

Hans vint à son tour. Avec précaution il souleva la femme et vint la positionner plus confortablement en se servant de sacs rempli de il ne savait quoi.

Frida se blottit contre sa mère, mais celle-ci réagit à peine à la présence de sa fille. Elle ouvrit tout de même légèrement les yeux. Mais même ça avait l'air d'être pour elle un effort surhumain. Elle leva une main pour la poser sur la tête de sa fille d'un geste affectueux. Hans entreprit de l'examiner. Il remarqua des marques de brûlures sur ses bras et ses jambes. Son visage était tuméfié. Il n'osa pas aller plus avant dans son examen, n'ayant de toute façon aucun moyen de la soulager. Elle tourna difficilement les yeux vers lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? questionna t-elle faiblement.

-Je m'appelle Hans Friedrich. Je suis comme vous, prisonnier des mangemorts.

-Ah, c'est vous qu'ils ont amené tout à l'heure. Je vous ai vu passer devant moi. Ils venaient de commencer à me torturer.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Elsa Tiller. Et voici ma fille Frida.

-Pourquoi vous ont-ils enlevé ?

-Mes ancêtres étaient des druides. Ils pensent que je connais leurs secrets. Mais je ne sais rien. C'est une histoire qui remonte à plus de deux milles ans. Vous aussi vous êtes un descendant des druides ?

-Oui. Ils ont même tenté de m'enlever à Beauxbâtons. Ils ont assassiné toute ma famille. Mes parents, ma petite sœur.

-Je suis désolé. Mon mari aussi a été tué. J'espère juste, qu'ils ne vont pas s'en prendre à Frida maintenant. Mais je suis trop faible pour la protéger.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je serais le prochain.

-Vous n'avez pas peur ?

-Si. Mais je ne dois pas leur livrer ce qu'ils veulent savoir. Trop de vies en dépendent.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Hans.

-Reposez-vous Madame Tiller. Vous en avez besoin.

-Appelez-moi Elsa. »

Elsa ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur celle de sa fille. Celle-ci serrait sa mère tout en regardant Hans. Puis, elle aussi ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Hans regarda la mère et la fille dormir durant quelques minutes avant de lui-même essayé de se reposer. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour résister au sort que lui avait promis les mangemorts.

Franck Vinol et Jonas Marus faisaient semblant de rechercher des informations pouvant mener à Malgéus. En faite, ils cherchaient surtout à démasquer l'espion des mangemorts infiltré parmi les Chasseurs. Mais ils savaient qu'en le découvrant, ils pourraient sûrement localiser la planque des mages noirs. Mais la tâche s'annonçait compliquée. Déjà, ils devaient enquêter dans la discrétion la plus absolue, ne pouvant faire confiance à personne. Si l'espion soupçonnait leur objectif réel, il ferait profil bas et serait encore moins décelable.

Tout ce qu'ils se savaient sur l'espion, c'était qu'il avait su pour Friedrich puis pour la famille Tiller. Hors, au moment où Pierrick Chaldo avait fait le rapprochement entre la rune trouvée entre les mains des mangemorts et celle qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de Hans Friedrich à Beauxbâtons, les seules personnes présentes étaient Franck Vinol, Jonas Marus et Charles Maldieu. Etait-ce le directeur du Département des Chasseurs l'espion ? Possible, mais ce dernier n'était pas au courant du contenu de la liste faite par Franck en comparant les noms des familles ayant immigrées d'Allemagne vers la France durant les années cinquante et celle de la liste des familles suspectées d'être des descendants des druides germains par le gouvernement magique allemand. D'ailleurs, les seuls au courant du contenu étaient Franck et Jonas. Il fallait chercher ailleurs. L'espion devait utiliser un autre stratagème pour avoir accès à ses informations. La question étant : lequel ?

« Ça fait bizarre, dit Jonas.

-Quoi ? demanda Franck.

-Rechercher un espion au sein même des Chasseurs. Je doute de tout le monde, j'observe les moindres faits et gestes pour y déceler quelque chose qui me dirait qu'untel ou untel est l'espion. Alors qu'hier encore, je faisais confiance à tout le monde. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver la ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si nous trouvons l'espion, nous pourrons trouver Hans Friedrich, ainsi qu'Elsa et Frida Tiller. Vivants, je l'espère.

-Moi aussi. Ma sœur m'a dit que Hans Friedrich était un de ses meilleurs élèves. De plus, d'après la bibliothécaire de Beauxbâtons, il vient souvent potasser les livres traitant de l'Histoire antique de la Magie et des Runes anciennes. Si ça se trouve, il sait qu'il est descendant des druides et il connait peut-être même le rituel que veut Malgéus.

-Des nouvelles de Pierrick ?

-Non. Mais tu le connais, il peut disparaître un bon moment. Il doit être entrain de chercher quelque part.

-Bon. En attendant, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Tu as une idée ?

-J'ai récupéré des copies de tous les dossiers du personnel des Chasseurs. Ça ne nous apprendra peut-être pas grand-chose mais ce sera un début.

-On ne peut pas faire ça à la vu de tous. Et en plus, je dois seconder Florence pour un interrogatoire.

-Les copies sont chez moi. J'ai aussi du boulot ici. On le fera ce soir.

-Je sens qu'on ne va pas beaucoup dormir. Ma femme va me tuer. Avec sa grossesse, je ne te raconte pas ses sautes d'humeur. Enfin, je vais lui dire d'aller chez ses parents quelques jours.

-Quand je t'entends, ça ne me donne pas envi de me marier un jour.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours roses. Mais il y a des moments de bonheur. Le jour où elle m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais le plus heureux. Tu te souviens ?

-Oh oui. T'as payé le champagne à tout le service. Et après d'autres ont payé leur tournée. Certains sont rentrés sur les genoux. »

Ils se mirent à rire à ce souvenir. Quelqu'un s'approcha en souriant. C'était une belle métisse africaine. Ses cheveux tombaient en de multiples tresses.

« Et bien ça rigole ici ! fit Florence Nana. De quoi vous parliez ?

-On se souvenait du jour où Jonas à annoncer que sa femme était enceinte, dit Franck.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a bu ce jour là ! se souvint la métisse. Je suis désolé de couper court mais on doit se mettre au travail Jonas.

-Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes, le temps d'appeler ma femme pour lui dire de ne pas m'attendre.

-OK. Salle d'interrogatoire numéro quatre.

-A tout de suite. »

La métisse sortit. Franck et Jonas l'observèrent s'éloigner, comme-ci ils s'attendaient à voir apparaître la marque des ténèbres sur un de ses bras.

« Observe-la bien, fit Franck. Elle fait parti des suspects, comme tout le monde.

-Je sais. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jonas rejoignit Florence à la salle d'interrogatoire numéro quatre. Elle attendait dedans. Lorsqu'il entra, le mangemort le regarda avec suspicion. Il était plutôt jeune, environ vingt-cinq ans. Il avait la peau bronzé qui jurait avec ses yeux saphir. Ses cheveux étaient châtain foncés.

« Tu as déjà commencé ? demanda Jonas.

-Juste les présentations d'usage, dit Florence. Je vais te refaire un topo sur notre ami du jour. Voici Joachim Guernec. Né à Nantes le 12 mai 1958. Mère moldue, coiffeuse, et père sorcier, commerçant tenant une animalerie. A Beauxbâtons, il était connu pour faire parti d'une bande dont plusieurs membres sont devenus mangemorts. Il possède un nombre quasi-incalculable d'heures de retenu pour brimades et insultes à des enfants de moldus. Bien qu'étant lui-même sang-mêlé. A disparu juste après sa sortie de l'Académie où il a eu des notes moyennes. Sa mère est morte quelque temps après, elle a fait une dépression et s'est suicidée. Son père est actuellement en cure pour dépression chronique. Tout ça à cause de monsieur. Concernant sa carrière de mage noir. Il est suspecté de plusieurs meurtres et actes de violence à l'encontre des communautés magique et non-magique. La liste serait trop longue rien que pour les faits avérés.

-Et bien ! Déjà un sacré CV !

-Vous devez être fier d'un tel parcours ! ironisa Florence. Le résultat étant que vous êtes déjà condamné à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

-Je ne vous dirai rien bande de cloportes, insulta Guernec. Vous êtes déjà morts.

-C'est gentil de nous prévenir. Passons tout de suite au vif du sujet. Où est Malgéus ?

-Je ne vous dirai rien.

-Vous vous répétez. Mais si ça se trouve, vous l'ignorez. Malgéus n'est pas connu pour faire confiance à ses fidèles esclaves. Surtout que connaissant son sens de la prudence il a dû protéger sa planque avec divers enchantements, comme l'Incartus et le Fidelitas. Mais vous deviez bien transplaner près d'une ville ou d'un lieu nommé.

-Et vous me croyez assez vénale pour vous donner ce genre d'information.

-Pour l'instant nous en sommes aux questions. C'est la procédure, pour voir si les petits mangemorts ont des remords et essayent de racheter leur âme en livrant leur maître.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça nous fasse ? Votre ministre a bien annoncé qu'il ne négocierait pas de remise de peine pour nous et que nous étions tous condamnés au baiser du détraqueur. »

Guernec disait vrai. Jonas maudit intérieurement le jour où Erwan Riliam avait annoncé cette directive judiciaire dans les journaux sorciers. C'était le jour même de sa nomination au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Cette décision fut saluée par le peuple. Mais pour les Chasseurs, cela signifiait qu'ils ne pourraient plus utiliser le marchandage comme moyen d'obtenir des informations. Leur travail s'en trouva durci même si certains crurent tout de même à leur promesse de commutation de peine. L'idée de perdre son âme et de devenir un cadavre vivant restait peu appréciée. Quelques uns gardaient tout de même l'espoir de pouvoir être tout simplement enfermé à vie à Fortran, la prison française des Sorciers.

L'interrogatoire n'était pas le point fort de Jonas Marus. Il était avant tout un homme d'action. C'est pourquoi il avait choisi d'entrer dans les Chasseurs en passant par la section AI dix ans auparavant. Il avait mis cinq ans avant d'oser tenter les tests de la section S. Mais pour Florence Nana, c'était comme une seconde nature de fouiller dans l'esprit des gens, de leur faire avouer ce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas dire. Elle était presque démoniaque quand elle s'y mettait. Et pourtant, en dehors de ces séances de questionnement et de piégeage psychologiques, elle était d'une nature plutôt sympathique et légèrement délurée.

Le visage de Florence s'étira en un sourire que Jonas avait vu plusieurs fois déjà chez elle par le passé dans des situations similaires. Mais avec les soupçons pesant sur les membres du Département des Chasseurs, ce sourire prenait une toute autre signification pour Jonas. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle pouvait être l'espionne.

« Parlons alors des projets de Malgéus, continua t-elle. Que veut-il exactement ?

-Il veut renvoyer les sang-de-bourbe à leur place, répondit hargneusement Guernec. A notre service pour que nous soyons les maîtres du monde.

-Vous êtes vous-même un sang-mêlé.

-Certainement pas. Cette sale moldue n'était pas ma mère.

-Et pourtant, d'après le certificat de naissance délivré par Gardevie, c'est bien Jocelyne Guernec qui vous a mis au monde.

-C'est un faux ! Mon père n'aurait jamais forniqué avec une sale moldue !

-Votre père aimait votre mère. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a épousée.

-Elle l'a ensorcelé !

-Pour faire ça, il faut être sorcière. Hors, elle ne l'était pas.

-Dîtes ce que vous voulez. Cela ne changera rien. »

Florence n'insista pas et sortit, suivie de Jonas. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Il ne nous dira rien pour le moment, dit-elle. Il faut attendre, le laisser mariner.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, rappela Jonas. Malgéus est sûrement entrain de torturé ses prisonniers.

-Je sais, mais si nous nous précipitons trop, il ne tombera pas dans le piège que je suis entrain de lui tendre et nous n'aurons rien.

-Et la Légilimancie ? Nous pourrions nous en servir.

-C'est un procédé qui ne permet pas d'avoir des renseignements assez précis. Et il nous faut un maximum de précision. Ne t'en fais pas. Nous aurons ce que nous cherchons. »

Florence laissa Jonas planté là et se dirigea vers la salle de repos.


	5. Ignorance

**CHAPITRE V : IGNORANCE**

Thomas regarda l'arche d'acier qui le surplombait. Il connaissait ce monument, il était déjà venu une fois. A l'époque, il suivait Laura sans se faire remarquer. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'admirer cette tour de métal érigée par les moldus il y avait presque un siècle. Il ne connaissait pas la raison d'une telle construction mais il trouvait ce la admirable qu'elle tienne sans aucune magie. Il était entouré de plusieurs centaines de personnes venues du monde entier rien que pour voir cette tour de métal. Des touristes prenaient des photos par dizaines pour s'immortaliser devant le monument.

« Alors on apprécie la Tour Eiffel ? lança une voix dans son dos. »

Thomas se tourna vers l'individu qui lui avait parlé. Il avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux marron. Son physique était assez passe-partout. Il avait un sourire légèrement cynique accroché aux lèvres. Thomas ne répondit pas à son sourire. Il ne savait toujours pas si cet homme était un ami ou un ennemi. Après tout, ce Yann Firvel travaillait pour une branche obscure des Services Secrets du gouvernement moldu. Il possédait certes des pouvoirs par sa nature de sorcier, mais ceux-ci se limitaient au transplanage, l'animagie et des capacités physiques légèrement au dessus de la norme humaine. Bien sûr, il avait combattu les mangemorts et avait aidé en mettant à disposition de Pierrick une planque pour cacher Hans. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Yann se mit à marcher en direction du parc qui s'étendait derrière la Tour Eiffel. Thomas se porta à sa hauteur.

« Comment va Marion Locca ? demanda Yann.

-Elle va bien, répondit froidement Thomas, n'oubliant pas qu'il avait essayé de tuer la jeune fille cette nuit même. Je l'ai confié à quelqu'un de confiance.

-Ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment sais-tu autant de chose sur moi ?

-J'ai espionné Pierrick durant un long moment. Je me devais de connaître aussi son entourage. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas venir l'éliminer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse. Elle avait plus l'air d'une petite fille perdue tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, je ne crois pas que mes patrons aient déjà remarqué son absence. D'après ce que je sais, elle a l'habitude de ne pas donner de nouvelles durant plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-J'ai parlé à Zabulon Tréveune de Marion et bien entendu des sorciers n'apparaissant pas sur le parchemin enchanté du Département d'Enregistrement Citoyen.

-J'ai toujours trouvé ce nom bizarre !

-Il va déjà les prévenir pour qu'ils règlent le problème. Mais pour ceux déjà nés, c'est déjà trop tard. Combien êtes-vous exactement dans ce 13ème Bureau ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est une information qu'ils ne nous donnent pas. J'ignore l'effectif total et encore moins la proportion de sorciers non-détectés. Ils ne font même pas confiance en leurs propres hommes. Je te rappelle que Locca a été envoyée pour me surveiller. A part quelques uns, je ne les connais pas tous.

-Je vois. A vrai dire, je m'en doutais. De même, tu dois ignorer s'ils ont un dossier de non-détectés qu'ils auraient eux repéré.

-Ce serait logique qu'ils en aient un. Chez les non-détecté comme chez les autres sorciers, les pouvoirs ne s'éveillent que vers l'âge de huit ans. Mais les dons spécifiques n'apparaissent généralement que quand le trop plein de magie se fait sentir. Environ vers treize ou quatorze ans. Le cas de Marion Locca est à part. J'ai entendu dire que dans son cas, ses dons de fantôme étaient apparus dés huit ans. J'ignore pourquoi. Elle a dû subir un traumatisme dans sa jeunesse.

-Elle n'est pas un fantôme. C'est une jeune fille comme les autres.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. J'ai compris ce que tu veux de moi. Tu voudrais que je vole les dossiers secrets du 13ème Bureau sur les non-détectés.

-Oui. Et aussi, que tu découvres qui est l'espion de ce 13ème Bureau au Ministère de la Magie. Car quand ils trouvent un sorcier, ils doivent forcément vérifié que son nom n'est pas sur le parchemin.

-Tu sais que je vais risquer gros si je fais ça.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne vas rien faire ?

-Je vais le faire. Parce que pour moi, ils sont sur la mauvaise voie. Et de toute façon, ils veulent déjà me mettre au placard alors ?

-Mieux vaut le placard que la morgue.

-Chez nous, le placard est une morgue, sourit Firvel. Je te recontacterai. Passe le bonjour à ta sœur de ma part, ainsi qu'à Marion.

-Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses la première et que tu sois assez intime avec la seconde.

-Espérons que ça change. »

Thomas regarda un moment Yann Firvel s'éloigner. Puis il disparut entre deux passants. Même son entraînement de yexingke ne lui permettrait pas de réaliser une telle disparition. Ce Yann Firvel possédait vraiment des dons exceptionnels et avait dû subir un entraînement poussé.

Chun se préparait à partir pour le Ministère de la Magie. Elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de Pierrick. Au moment où elle descendit dans la rue, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Jacques Mareau qui venait visiblement la voir. Le vieux policier lui sourit. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Il faut dire que la veille, il avait appris l'existence du monde de la Magie. Un monde ne faisant qu'un avec le notre.

« Tu vas au Ministère de la Magie ? demanda t-il.

-Tu ne devrais pas parlé aussi fort, fit-elle. N'oublie pas que c'est un secret. Tu n'es même pas censé être au courant. Dés que Pierrick rentre à la maison, je vais être obligé de lui dire que tu as tout découvert.

-Et il m'effacera la mémoire.

-Il n'est pas un oubliator, ce n'est pas son métier. Je pensais plutôt te le présenter. Je pense que tu l'apprécieras.

-j'espère. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer. Et s'ils remarquent que tu m'as accompagné jusqu'aux abords du Ministère, tu risques une visite des oubliators et moi de gros problèmes avec la Justice Magique.

-Oubliator, Justice Magique, Chasseur, que de nouveautés pour moi.

-Et ton ami ? Celui qui t'as aidé à enquêter ?

-Je dois le voir tout à l'heure. Il va vouloir savoir ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire.

-Et si vous lui disiez la vérité, lança une voix. »

Surgissant d'un coin sombre, Yann Firvel s'avança en souriant. Personne ne comprenait comment il était arrivé là sans se faire voir. Jacques le reconnut aussitôt.

« Vous ! s'exclama t-il, portant sa main sous sa veste à son arme.

-Inutile monsieur Mareau, arrêta Firvel. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Bonjour Chun, comment vas-tu ?

-Firvel, souffla Chun.

-Tu le connais ? demanda Jacques.

-On s'est déjà rencontré. Mais j'ignorais qu'il travaillait pour les Services Secrets français.

-Désolé, j'étais tenu par le secret professionnel, sourit Firvel. Vous connaissez ça Mareau. »

Descendant du toit de l'immeuble où il était perché, un corbeau vint se poser naturellement sur l'épaule de Yann Firvel. Chun reconnut immédiatement Bran.

« Il est avec toi ! s'écria t-elle.

-Oui, il me permettait de surveiller Pierrick en toutes circonstances, expliqua Firvel. Mais il s'est attaché à lui, et à toi aussi. Il me l'a dit.

-Parce qu'en plus vous parlez aux animaux ! remarqua Jacques.

-Seulement aux oiseaux.

-As-tu des nouvelles de Pierrick ? demanda Chun.

-Il va bien. J'étais avec lui il y a quelques heures. Il doit être entrain de chercher Hans Friedrich.

-J'étais sûre qu'il s'occupait de cette affaire. Ils en parlent dans le journal de ce matin.

-Ils leur manquent pas mal de détails. Friedrich n'a pas été enlevé à Beauxbâtons. C'est une mise en scène que nous avons improvisé, Pierrick et moi pour confondre un espion de Malgéus chez les Chasseurs. Nous avions mis Friedrich à l'abri dans une planque. Mais cette nuit, nous avons été attaqués par les mangemorts. Ils l'ont emmené.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de lui ?

-Tu te souviens de l'affaire qui t'a permis de rencontré Pierrick ?

-L'affaire du Grimoire de Malchauzen.

-Malgéus n'a toujours pas abandonné son projet d'acquérir la puissance des anciens druides germains. Il a juste décidé de changer de moyen d'obtenir le rituel. N'ayant pas le Grimoire, il a recherché les descendants des druides germains, dont certains se sont installés en France durant les années cinquante et soixante. Hans Friedrich est l'un d'eux. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle ils ont tué toute sa famille. Et si j'ai bien compris, une autre famille a été victime de leur violence. Un père mort, sa femme et sa fille enlevées. C'est la torture qui les attend. Et la mort si on ne les sauve pas à temps. »

Chun porta la main à sa bouche. Jusqu'où pouvait donc aller l'impitoyable cruauté de Malgéus ?

Mais une question restait en suspens : qu'est-ce que venait faire Yann Firvel ici ? Chun la lui posa.

« Je dois récupérer les dossiers secrets du 13ème Bureau et les faire sortir, expliqua t-il. Thomas me l'a demandé et je dois avouer que cette idée me plait. Cela permettra au Ministère de la Magie de s'occuper des sorciers non-détectés et qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés par le 13ème Bureau dés leur enfance.

-Ce sont vos employeurs, dit Jacques. Vous n'avez aucun sens patriotique.

-A vrai dire, je l'ai perdu avec le temps. Et puis, toute cette histoire démontre que ce n'est pas une question de patriotisme. Ils m'ont mis sous surveillance et vont peut-être bientôt ordonné mon élimination. Ce sont des raisons suffisantes pour moi pour les trahir. Surtout que leurs raisons d'agir ne sont pas très claires. Je préfère me mettre du côté de Pierrick et Thomas. Même si personne ne doit le savoir.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne ? questionna Chun.

-En fait, ce n'est pas toi que je venais voir. Je suivais monsieur Mareau. J'aurai besoin de son concours. Ainsi que de celui de votre ami Dérios s'il accepte.

-Je ne vous connais pas, fit remarquer Jacques. Comment savoir que vous ne cherchez pas à nous piéger ? J'étais de la DST, je sais que les agents des Services Secrets ont l'habitude de mentir et de manipuler.

-Je ne peux rien dire pour vous demander de me faire confiance. Chun, tu as dû faire le rapprochement entre celui qui a volé le dossier qui était entre les mains de Pierre Hargus et moi. C'était bien moi. Ce dossier, j'ignore de quoi il parle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est le titre qui est inscrit sur la première page : PROJET GLADIUS. Et je sais que mes chefs l'ont fait étudier. Mais si j'en crois mon intuition, il concerne les Chasseurs, et peut-être même Pierrick.

-Vous vous basez sur vos intuitions ! s'exclama Jacques.

-Je suis né sorcier mais je n'ai jamais appris la magie. Mes pouvoirs se sont développés sous d'autres formes. Mon intuition ne m'a qu'extrêmement rarement trompé.

-Je n'ai rien à apprendre sur Pierrick, dit Chun. Je sais qui il est et ce qu'il est. Il est un sorcier, un chasseur, l'homme que j'aime. C'est tout. Je n'ai rien besoin d'autre.

-Mais lui-même ignore sûrement tout de ça. Et donc de lui.

-OK, je viens, finit par dire Jacques. J'ai un petit compte à régler avec les Services Secrets. Et puis, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants. »

Chun essaya de dissuader Jacques mais ce dernier avait déjà pris sa décision.

« Parfois, il faut savoir quand agir et quand rester tranquille, dit-il. Je ne suis pas sorcier. Mais moi aussi je fais confiance à mon intuition. Je sens qu'il faut que j'y aille. Je te revois bientôt. Toi, va voir ton homme. Va prendre de ses nouvelles. Je passerai te voir ce soir. »

Chun regarda Firvel et Jacques s'éloigner. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'aller volé des dossiers dans une branche des Services Secrets. Pour elle, c'était même la dernière chose à faire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus dépassé par les évènements. Tout s'accélérait autour d'elle. Où cela s'arrêterait-il ? Quelles seraient les conséquences de tout cela ? Y aurait-il d'autres morts ? L'ignorance que dévoilaient ces questions lui faisait peur.

Le soleil brillait sur la côte méditerranéenne. L'horizon était bleu de mer. La journée continuait à s'égrainer tout doucement. Après avoir quitté Lyon, Pierrick s'était rendu à Grenoble, Nice et Monaco. Maintenant, il se trouvait à Marseille. Une grosse communauté magique y vivait. Jusqu'à maintenant, ses recherches n'avaient rien donné. Il ignorait où en était ses collègues. Il retournerait au Ministère quand il en aurait fini ici.

Depuis le flash qu'il avait eu à Lyon, il n'avait plus ressenti cette douleur. Il percevait des voix lointaines par moment mais il se disait que cela était plus dû à un effet de son imagination. Mais alors qu'il suivait des yeux un bateau, la douleur l'assaillit de nouveau. Elle était si fulgurante qu'il tomba à genoux en se prenant la tête. Le flou et le bourdonnement devinrent clairs plus rapidement. Il voyait de nouveau la scène comme une personne présente. Mais cette fois-ci, il était assis. Il avait la sensation d'être retenu au siège par des liens. Etait-il prisonnier ? Non, ce n'était pas la même chose. La pièce était sombre et dénué de décoration. Un homme le regardait. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom mais le connaissait, il en était sûr. Il avait des lunettes rondes posées sur son nez. Pierrick estima son âge aux alentours de soixante ans. Un autre homme entra dans son champ de vision. Il ressemblait beaucoup au premier avec une trentaine d'années de moins.

« Quels sont les résultats des premières analyses ? demanda le plus âgé.

-Il est toujours en parfaite santé, répondit le jeune. Aucune forme de dégénérescence d'aucune sorte. Il s'éveille plus vite que nous l'avions prévu mais ce n'est pas flagrant.

-Et au niveau du flux magique ?

-Il est aussi puissant que prévu. Voir plus. Je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu trop dangereux.

-Tout ira bien Julien. Nous connaissions les risques en nous lançant sur ce projet. Et surtout, nous avons pris toutes les dispositions pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant c'est attendre.

-Je sais papa. Mais parfois, je me dis que nous avons peut-être fait quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas dû.

-Nous vivons une période sombre et violente. Pour survivre, il nous faut arriver à d'extrême mesure malheureusement. Dumbledore est quelqu'un de sage mais un peu trop timoré dans ses actes. En suivant sa méthode, nous ne réussirons jamais à vaincre Voldemort.

-Tu pourrais éviter de dire son nom ! gémit le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui. »

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes. Puis le plus jeune reprit.

« Quand sera-t-il prêt ?

-Il nous faut attendre encore quelques années, répondit son père. Mais ne t'en fais pas, les Ch… »

Le reste de la scène disparut de sa vision.

Pierrick se releva. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces flashs ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu ça. Et pourtant, il savait que cela ne venait que de sa mémoire. Un secret était-il caché dans son esprit ? Etait-ce pour ce secret que ses parents avaient été assassinés quatre ans auparavant ? Il ignorait les réponses à ses questions. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son esprit déchirait peu à peu le voile d'ombre entourant ses souvenirs. Il n'avait qu'à attendre.

Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il risquait de découvrir.


	6. Torture

**CHAPITRE VI : TORTURE**

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Il était même surpris d'avoir réussi à s'assoupir. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait toujours dans la cave poussiéreuse et humide. A quelques centimètres de lui, une femme regardait dans le vide. Sa main caressait une masse de cheveux blonds. Hans reconnut la petite Frida dormant contre sa mère Elsa. Comme sentant que le jeune homme s'était éveillé, la femme tourna ses yeux vers lui. Elle ne lui sourit pas. La situation était trop dramatique pour sourire.

Des pas descendants un escalier attirèrent l'attention de Hans et Elsa. Quelqu'un descendait. Hans savait que cette fois-ci, c'était son tour d'être interrogé et torturé. Car il ne dirait rien aux assassins de sa famille. Plutôt mourir.

« Vous comptez résister, souffla Elsa.

-Ils ont tué ma famille, dit Hans. Je ne vais pas leur faciliter la tâche.

-Si vous résistez, ils vont vous torturer.

-Je n'ai pas peur de souffrir.

-Et ils vont peut-être vous tuer.

-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir non plus.

-N'avez-vous personne qui vous attend ? »

Un visage doux et souriant apparut dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Une jeune fille qu'il aimait plus que tout. Laura.

« Si je dis ce que je sais et qu'ils prennent le pouvoir, elle sera en danger, dit Hans. Et ça, je ne peux l'imaginer. Je préfère mourir en la sachant en sécurité que de la mettre en danger. Je suis prêt à mourir pour la protéger. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Deux mangemorts entrèrent et s'avancèrent directement vers Hans. Ce dernier se leva. L'un des mangemorts voulut le saisir par le bras mais il se dégagea. Le mage noir percuta la mâchoire du jeune homme d'un coup de poing. Hans accusa le coup mais se redressa immédiatement pour toiser l'homme d'un regard noir.

« Je peux marcher seul, dit-il sans desserrer les dents. »

Le mangemort eut un sourire goguenard et s'écarta pour lui permettre de passer en désignant la porte du bras d'un geste d'invitation. Avant de sortir de la cave, Hans se tourna vers Elsa et Frida. Il remarqua que la fillette ne dormait plus et le regardait d'un air apeuré. Il lui fit un sourire.

L'escalier était sombre, étroit et irrégulier, comme taillé à même la roche. L'escalier débouchait dans une cuisine dont le centre était occupé par un fourneau en fonte à l'ancienne. Des ustensiles et gamelles propres finissaient de sécher sur le bord de l'évier. Une légère odeur de nourriture stagnait dans l'atmosphère. Cette fragrance rappela à Hans qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le dîner du soir de son enlèvement. Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter ici. Les mangemorts le guidèrent vers la sortie de la pièce. Une fois sorti de la cuisine, il se retrouva dans un couloir sans âme, visiblement uniquement prévu pour le service.

La salle à manger dans laquelle déboucha le couloir n'était pas du tout sans âme. C'était le jour et la nuit par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce devait être un manoir où un château. Les murs étaient couverts de riches tissus et de tableau d'une qualité extrême. Les personnages ne bougeaient pas dans leurs cadres, signe qu'il devait se trouver dans une propriété moldue. Hans trouva ce détail amusant. Les mangemorts étaient connus pour leur haine des moldus et des sorciers sang-mêlés et nés-moldu. Et pourtant, ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une maison moldue. C'est vrai que ce serait le dernier endroit où viendrait les chercher les Chasseurs.

Le hall de la propriété était majestueux. Un immense tapis venait du pied de l'escalier principal à la lourde porte d'entrée en bois massif. Des vases précieux et des statuettes posés sur des piédestaux l'ornementaient. Ils le traversèrent sans s'arrêter. Une question émergea dans la tête de Hans. Où étaient les propriétaires de ce manoir ? Hans sentait qu'ils ne devaient plus être vivants. Le jeune homme espérait juste qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert avant.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui devait être le salon de réception où quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait été transformée en une espèce de salle du trône. Un homme siégeait sur un majestueux siège. Il avait la peau blafarde et des yeux laiteux. Il était si ridée que sa peau donnait l'impression de vouloir tomber en poussière. Ses cheveux gris ressemblaient à des fils de cendres. Sa respiration était sifflante, elle faisait penser à un vieux soufflet usé. Hans le reconnut, Pierrick Chaldo s'était attaqué à lui. Il se souvenait de son nom : Malgéus.

Le maître des mangemorts français le toisa d'un regard sans âme. Ces yeux blancs rappelèrent la fille fantôme à Hans. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était différent. Marion était comme absente. Alors qu'il ressentit toute la présence maléfique au fond des globes oculaires laiteux du vieux mage noir.

A quelques mètres de Malgéus, un autre mangemort attira l'attention de Hans. Il avait également un teint blafard. A croire que c'était la mode chez les mangemorts. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas blancs. Ses iris étaient colorés en un violet brillant ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus maladif. De plus, il était chauve. Mais malgré cette apparence de dégénérescence, Hans ressentit chez lui une puissance énorme.

Malgéus continuait à fixer Hans Friedrich. Un sourire déforma sa bouche.

« Hans Friedrich, souffla t-il d'un murmure tout à fait audible. Tu es le dernier descendant de ta lignée druidique. Ton père a dit que tu pourrais m'aider à atteindre mon but.

-Je ne vous aiderais pas, répliqua Hans. Plutôt mourir.

-La Mort viendra forcément un jour. Pour tous. Ne la souhaite pas trop ardemment. Tu pourrais le regretter car si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux, ton agonie sera extrêmement lente.

-Je m'en moque ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'assassins ! Jamais je ne vous aiderai ! »

Le mangemort aux yeux violets rit ouvertement. Hans lui lança un regard noir.

« Il est courageux ce petit, dit Névris. Ils le sont tous avant de souffrir. Tu parleras. Je peux te l'assurer. Attachez-le. »

Un mangemort obligea Hans à s'asseoir sur un siège en bois dur et inconfortable. Hans y remarqua des traces de sang séchées. C'était sûrement là qu'avait été torturée Elsa quelques heures plus tôt. Le mangemort agita sa baguette et des liens vinrent entraver les bras et les jambes du jeune homme. Névris se leva et s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux violets emplis de folie vrillaient dans ceux que Hans voulait sans faille. Et pourtant, il dut y déceler de la peur car un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du bras droit de Malgéus.

Névris sortit sa baguette. Hans s'attendit à recevoir un premier maléfice Doloris mais le mangemort se contenta de faire venir à lui une table portant divers ustensiles de formes et de tailles diverses. Hans prit peur en voyant certaines des lames, vrilles, marteaux et autres outils dont beaucoup étaient encore couverts du sang des précédentes victimes. Hans repensa à Elsa. Comment avait-elle pu survivre ?

« Je ne suis pas un adepte de la torture par le Doloris, dit Névris comme s'il parlait de sa passion de la torture à un journaliste. Je trouve que ça manque d'imagination. Alors que les Moldus ont, par le passé et encore aujourd'hui, toujours su imaginé des moyens efficaces et plaisant pour arracher les secrets. Mais d'abord, il faut que je te pose les questions pour lesquelles tu vas subir cette souffrance. Peut-être que tu vas te montrer raisonnable et tout nous dire avant. Cela t'épargnerait des souffrances inutiles et nous ferait gagner du temps.

-Allez vous faire foutre, insulta Hans.

-Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas dire de gros mots. C'est vrai qu'elle ne pourra plus te gronder maintenant. Elle est restée poli jusqu'à la fin. En fait, elle n'a rien dit même au moment où je l'ai achevée.

-Espèce de salaud !

-Ça, ton père me l'a dit par contre. Mais après il m'a supplié d'arrêter. Il faut dire que ta sœur venait de subir un Doloris. Je n'avais pas mes outils sous la main à ce moment là. Et il t'a vendu. Il nous a avoué que tu devais connaître ce que nous cherchions. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était survivre, et pour cela il n'a pas hésité à te donner.

-C'est faux ! Mon père voulait juste sauver ma sœur. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle !

-Il l'a fait. Mais après l'avoir vue mourir. Ensuite ce fut son tour. »

Hans baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Imaginer sa mère et sa sœur être torturées puis mourir de la main de cet être immonde. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Tout ça pour une ambition. C'était insupportable. Et lui, il souriait.

« Et vous étiez satisfait ? demanda t-il calmement. Vous avez pris du plaisir à faire souffrir une femme et une fillette innocentes sous les yeux d'un homme qui les chérissait plus que sa propre vie ? Vous aimez ça ? hurla t-il en relevant la tête. »

Névris ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, son sourire sadique s'élargit encore.

« Oui, j'aime ça, répondit-il comme-ci il parlait de la météo. J'aime faire souffrir. Tuer ta famille fut pour moi un réel plaisir. Bon, passons aux questions. Tu as étudié le passé de ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien que tu es un descendant des druides germains. Ton père t'a donné le manuscrit qui réunit les anciennes connaissances de tes ancêtres. Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé chez toi et comme tu as pu le constater, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le chercher dans ta chambre à Beauxbâtons. Mais je suppose que quelqu'un d'intelligent comme toi doit se souvenir des rituels qu'il décrit. Il ne nous faut qu'un seul rituel : celui permettant d'acquérir la puissance des Forces du Monde de l'Obscur. Tu dois le connaître, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vous dirai rien.

-Oui, ça tu nous l'as déjà dit. Décris-nous ce rituel. Dis-nous ce nous avons besoin pour le réaliser et le mener à bien.

-Mes ancêtres se sont détruits en l'essayant. Je sais que vous ne le réussirez jamais sans arriver au même résultat. Mais je ne vous dirai rien.

-Commence, ordonna Malgéus en un sifflement.

-Dernière chance, sourit Névris. »

Hans resta silencieux, fusillant du regard le mangemort aux yeux violets.

Névris se tourna vers la table couverte d'outils de torture. Il passa ses doigts blafards sur les ustensiles de souffrance. Il choisit une espèce de fourchette à deux dents. Les dents étaient horriblement fourchues, les deux pointes partant dans des directions opposées. Névris releva le manche de Hans. Il approcha la fourchette de la peau du bras.

« Dernière chance, souffla Névris. »

Hans ne répondit que par un regard de défi. Névris planta alors la fourchette dans le bras. Hans se contracta. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas pousser le moindre hurlement. Ses dents étaient si serrées qu'il les sentit s'enfoncer dans les os de sa mâchoire. Névris n'arrêta pas la fourchette aux premières chairs. Insensible aux tressaillements de douleur du jeune homme. Il ne s'arrêta que quand les pointes furent entre les os de l'avant-bras.

Du sang coulait sur le bras du siège. Hans, qui avait évité de regarder son bras jusqu'à maintenant, risqua un coup d'œil. Le manche de la fourchette dépassait de ses chairs meurtries et saignantes. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le manche se finissait avec une poignée perpendiculaire pour permettre à l'utilisateur de forcer convenablement. Existait-il une boutique d'ustensiles de torture proposant des outils avec la meilleure ergonomie ? Ou bien son bourreau les avait-il fabriqués lui-même ? Il vit Névris poser la main sur la poignée. Qu'allait-il faire ? Hans vit avec horreur qu'il tourna l'ustensile dans la plaie. Il serra les dents d'autant plus fort. Les pointes orientées vers l'extérieur de la fourchette raclèrent conte ses os, les repoussant pour se frayer un chemin. Il ne put se retenir, il hurla de douleur. Il sentait ses os se fendre dans son avant-bras.

Combien de temps dura ce supplice ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il avait même cessé de hurler. Il ne poussa qu'un gémissement de douleur quand le mangemort retira la fourchette sans aucun ménagement. Son avant-bras était en charpies. Hans haletait, les yeux baissés. Névris le saisit aux cheveux et le força à relever la tête. Ses yeux violets plongèrent dans la souffrance qu'exprimaient ceux du jeune homme. Il sourit.

« Vas-tu de décider à parler ? Où vas-tu continuer à jouer les héros ?

-Vas te faire enculer, gémit Hans.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ricana Névris. Tu sais, les héros ne vivent jamais vieux, ils souffrent en mourant. Tu veux donc devenir un de ces héros inutiles. Car dans la réalité, je suis au regret de t'apprendre que ce sont les « méchants » qui gagnent à chaque fois. Ceux qui n'ont aucun scrupule pour atteindre leur but. Ceux que rien n'arrêtent. Ta souffrance n'est rien d'autre qu'un détail pour nous. Tout ce qui importe, c'est le résultat.

-J'ai une chose à dire, fit Hans après un temps de silence.

-Je t'écoute.

-Trouve un bâton long, noueux et épais.

-Un bâton. Et…

-Fourre le toi dans le cul bien profond. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le poing de Névris percuta si violement la mâchoire de Hans qu'il sentit ses os se briser comme du verre. Un autre coup lui broya les côtes. Hans se plia en deux autant que ses entraves le lui permettaient. Il cracha. Un gout cuivré coula sur sa langue. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il sentait un de ses poumons s'engorger. Il devina que le coup avait brisé une ou plusieurs côtes et avait perforé son poumon.

« Névris, souffla Malgéus. Tu devrais mieux contrôler tes pulsions. Tu vas finir par le tuer.

-Veuillez m'excuser maître, dit Névris. Je vais réparer ça tout de suite. »

Névris agita sa baguette au dessus de Hans. Ce dernier sentit ses côtes ressortir douloureusement de son poumon. Ses chairs se refermèrent en le brûlant. Sa mâchoire se ressouda avec une cal osseuse grossière. La blessure de l'avant-bras se cicatrisa mais une horrible marque subsista. Il l'avait soigné, certes, mais sans prendre la peine de le faire comme il faut. Hans sentait une sensation inhabituelle en ouvrant la bouche et une gêne pour respirer.

Névris le força à relever la tête sans ménagement. Il plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux du jeune homme. Hans y lut toute la folie et le sadisme dont il pouvait faire preuve. Un tressaillement de peur le parcourut malgré lui. Cet homme voulait le tuer.

« Maintenant que tu es de nouveau tout neuf, on va continuer, sourit Névris. Dis-moi ce qu'est ce rituel. »

Malgré la peur qu'il ressentait, Hans parvint à ne pas craquer. Il ne devait rien dire. Névris tira plus fortement sur ses cheveux, lui arrachant une grimace.

« Tu parleras, je te l'assure. »

D'un geste sec, il lui arracha une poignée de cheveux. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son présentoir d'outils de torture et sélectionna une sorte de scie aux dents irrégulières. Il releva la jambe de son pantalon. Et approcha la scie du tibia. D'un geste puissant et lent, dans le but que Hans ressente la moindre dent râpant contre son os, il commença à scier le tibia. Hans se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang mais ne put se retenir longtemps. Il hurla de douleur à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Chaque va-et-vient de la scie était si lent qu'il fallut bien une heure pour couper totalement l'os. Surtout que Névris s'arrêtait quelques fois pour verser sur la blessure un liquide à l'odeur piquante. Le liquide lui brûlait la peau à l'extérieur et les chairs à l'intérieur. Dans un éclair de clairvoyance, Hans vit l'étiquette du flacon :

« Acide Sulfurique H2SO4. »

Qu'était-ce donc que cette potion ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu en cours. Plus pour se forcer à penser à autre chose, il se promit de poser la question au maître des potions de Beauxbâtons, le professeur Rodès, dés son retour. Mais reviendrait-il seulement un jour ? Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il savait que les Chasseurs le cherchaient. Ils le trouveraient.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de tortures, Névris soigna de nouveau Hans avec le même soin. Une boule osseuse était visible sous la peau là où la scie l'avait malmené et d'horribles marques de brûlures et des cicatrices subsistaient à tous les endroits où avait agi Névris. Mais Hans n'avait rien dit. Au moment d'ordonner à ses hommes de le ramener à la cave, il avait sourit sadiquement :

« A tout à l'heure. »

Les mangemorts le jetèrent sans ménagement sur le sol crasseux de la cave. Aussitôt que la porte se referma, Frida et Elsa se portèrent auprès de lui pour l'aider. Elles le tirèrent jusqu'au tas de sac qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt pour Elsa. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et reconnut Frida au dessus de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il se força à sourire.

« Ça va Frida, souffla t-il. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je vais mieux maintenant. Alors sourit s'il te plait. Ce sera le meilleur des remèdes pour moi. »

Frida ne parvint pas à sourire et pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle se blottit contre Hans. Ce dernier grimaça car elle se frotta contre des parties violentées et mal cicatrisées de son corps. Elsa le força à relever un peu la tête et porta une louche à ses lèvres. Il sentit la froideur de l'eau glisser contre sa langue et couler dans sa gorge. Cela lui fit mal mais il se força à avaler plusieurs gorgées. Il ne put s'empêcher de tousser quand elle retira la louche. Sa toux faisait un bruit anormal. Cela devait inquiéter la petite Frida car elle se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme. Comme pour le protéger.

« Vous avez été très courageux, dit Elsa. Mais vous devriez céder. Ils vont finir par vous tuer.

-S'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent de moi, ils nous tueront tout les trois, fit Hans. Et puis, si je parle, d'autres vies seront en danger. Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

-Votre petite amie.

-Et tous mes amis. Ainsi que tout le monde. Si je dois souffrir pour protéger la moindre vie, alors je souffrirais.

-Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que souffrir moi aussi. Car de toute façon, je ne sais rien de ce qu'ils demandent. »

Elsa toussa horriblement. Hans leva les yeux vers elle malgré la douleur qui habitait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il vit du sang couler de la main que la femme avait mise devant sa bouche. Hans se tourna vers Frida et constata que la fillette s'était assoupie

« Vous allez bien ? demanda t-il.

-Je crois qu'il n'aurait jamais pu devenir médicomage, se força à sourire Elsa. Je suis mourante. Je sais que la prochaine séance avec ce mangemort aux yeux violets me sera fatale.

-Ne dîtes pas ça. Gardez confiance, les Chasseurs nous recherchent sûrement. Ils vont nous trouver et nous sauver. Les médicomages de Gardevie vous arrangeront ça.

-Espérons. Mais si je devais mourir, je voudrais que vous me promettiez de vous occuper de Frida.

-Ne me demandez pas ça. Vous allez survivre.

-S'il vous plait. »

Hans regarda intensément la femme qui était agenouillée devant lui. Elle n'avait pas de larmes dans les yeux et pourtant, il vit qu'elle souffrait horriblement. Elle était sérieuse. Il baissa les yeux.

« Je vous le promet, dit Hans. Elle ne manquera de rien.

-Merci. »


	7. Distance

**CHAPITRE VII : DISTANCE**

Pierrick venait à peine de finir de fouiller les lieux secrets du monde de la Magie de Marseille et ses alentours. Il était temps pour lui de retourner au Ministère pour voir l'avancé des recherches des autres Chasseurs. Et alors qu'il voulait transplaner pour rentrer à Paris, un nouveau flash de douleur l'assaillit. La douleur était de moins en moins violente à chaque fois et il put rester debout, se contentant de s'appuyer contre un mur.

« Où est-il ? lança une voix avant même que les images n'apparaissent. »

Il vit une pièce grande et vide, des tapis épais en couvraient le sol, comme dans une salle d'entraînement. Ce qui le surprit, c'était qu'il voyait la salle par le haut, comme-ci il était perché au plafond. En dessous, plusieurs individus regardaient dans tous les sens, cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. L'un d'eux était le trentenaire à lunettes qu'il avait vu dans sa précédente vision, Julien. Il reconnut le deuxième. Des cheveux châtain clairs coiffés avec une raie sur le côté, un teint très légèrement bronzé et un nez court. C'était son père, Gilles Chaldo. Il ne voyait pas le visage du dernier mais sentait qu'il était proche de lui, plus proche que de son père. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir et ses cheveux étaient dans le même ton, coupé court. Il tenait sa baguette à la main. Pierrick sentit chez lui une grande puissance contenu par un calme olympien. Contrairement aux deux autres, il ne tournait pas la tête frénétiquement.

« Tu as vu ? demanda Gilles Chaldo. Il a transplané ! C'est impossible ! Il n'a pas de baguette !

-Rien n'est impossible dans ce monde. »

La voix était froide et calme. Pierrick se demanda même un instant qui avait parlé mais il comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de l'homme en noir.

« La Magie a tout de même ses limites, reprit Gilles.

-Nous avons repoussé ces limites, dit le dénommé Julien. C'était le but de ce projet. Pour l'instant, le problème est de le retrouver. Où a-t-il bien pu aller ?

-Il n'est pas loin, dit l'homme en noir.

-Mais où ? questionna Gilles.

-Là. »

Sans même se retourner, l'homme en noir tendit sa baguette vers Pierrick. Un éclair fusa vers lui.

Ce fut la fin de sa vision. Son esprit fourmilla encore de questions. Mais celle qui s'imposa à lui fut : qui était cet homme en noir ? Il s'était senti si proche de lui, que ça soit sur le plan physique ou émotionnel. En regardant son père, Gilles Chaldo, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle promiscuité émotive.

Il commençait à identifier certains des protagonistes de ses visions. Il y avait son père Gilles Chaldo, et ce trentenaire prénommé Julien, son père dont il ignorait tout. Et cet homme en noir. D'autres individus étaient sûrement liés à ces scènes sorties d'une mémoire dont il ignorait la provenance. Etait-ce son passé ? Il s'était déjà posé cette question mais la réponse ne venait pas. Et maintenant il se demandait si son propre père ne lui avait pas caché son passé. Et alors, sa mère était-elle au courant ? Quel secret se cachait dans son passé ?

Pierrick décida d'attendre la prochaine vision. Il transplana pour retourner à Paris. Le Département des Chasseurs était quasiment désert. Seules quelques personnes circulaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les salles d'interrogatoire et la salle des archives. Pierrick se rendit directement au bureau de Franck Vinol. L'agent de la section IRIA était penché sur un dossier. Il le referma quand entra le Corbeau. Pierrick referma la porte derrière lui. Franck l'interrogea du regard.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé, dit Pierrick. Les mangemorts se cachent totalement.

-Ça veut dire qu'ils pensent réussir, réfléchit Franck. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu as l'air soucieux. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est normal vu la situation.

-Et de votre côté ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore identifié le ou les espions. J'essaye d'éliminer des suspects.

-Tu étudies les dossiers du personnel. As-tu pensé au personnel du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie ?

-Tu penses qu'il y aurait un espion parmi eux.

-Ce sont eux qui sont chargés de la Trace. Même si ils n'ont pas d'espion parmi eux, ils peuvent peut-être nous renseigner sur celui qui a recueilli l'information pour nous.

-Je vais aller les voir.

-Où est Jonas ?

-Il interroge un mangemort avec Nana.

-Très bien. Je vais retourner à mes recherches. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Franck invita à entrer. La jeune femme qui ouvrit s'arrêta net en voyant le Corbeau dans le bureau. Chun entra et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Franck sourit à ce spectacle. Il se leva et sortit, prétextant qu'il devait aller vérifier une théorie.

Chun ne voulait plus lâcher Pierrick. Il lui avait tellement manquée depuis deux jours. Bizarrement, Pierrick ne se montra pas aussi câlin que d'habitude, se contentant de lui caresser affectueusement le dos. Chun fit comme-ci elle ne le remarqua pas, se disant qu'il devait être concentré sur son enquête du moment. Elle resta longtemps contre son torse. Quand elle se recula pour pouvoir le regarder, elle prit peur durant un instant. Durant cet instant, elle crut revoir les ténèbres telles qu'elles habitaient son regard quelques mois auparavant. Malgré tout, elle se força à sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle.

-A moi aussi, fit-il, se forçant à sourire. »

Il ne voulait pas lui parler de ses étranges visions. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage.

« Je ne peux pas rester, fit-il. J'ai une mission très importante.

-Hans Friedrich, dit-elle. J'ai lu dans le journal qu'il avait été enlevé.

-C'était faux mais c'est malheureusement devenu vrai. Le temps presse, excuse-moi. »

Il la repoussa doucement et transplana sans ajouter un mot.

Chun était heureuse de l'avoir revu, même si peu de temps. Et pourtant, elle était triste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette entrevue lui avait fait une drôle d'impression. C'était comme-ci le temps était revenu en arrière de quelques mois. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait même pas embrassée.

Chun ressortit du bureau de Franck. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette entrevue. Et c'est avec ses doutes qu'elle se rendit vers la sortie. Mais une nausée lui mit le cœur au bord des lèvres et elle dut bifurquer par les toilettes. Elle avait sûrement attrapé un virus ou autre chose. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle subissait ces nausées.

Pierrick apparut dans son salon. Il n'était pas très heureux d'avoir laissé Chun en plan comme ça mais il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Les visions qui assaillaient son esprit depuis la nuit dernière insinuaient le doute dans son esprit. Il commençait à douter de sa propre identité. Qui était-il ? Que lui avaient fait ces hommes ? Que lui avait fait son père ? Quelque soit la réponse, il se doutait qu'elle changerait toute sa vie. Aurait-il alors le droit de revenir auprès de Chun ?

Le regard de Pierrick passa sur une boîte posée sur le linteau de la cheminée. Elle contenait les baguettes de sa mère et de son père. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il gardait toujours sur lui, sous ses vêtements, près de son cœur, la baguette de Su. Malgré la présence de Chun dans sa vie, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se séparer de cette relique d'un passé marqué par le sang et les larmes. Il alla dans sa chambre. Chambre qui était devenue aussi celle de Chun depuis peu. Il tira une malle de sous le lit. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une épée droite chinoise doté d'une poignée ne permettant la prise qu'à une seule main et d'une garde simple. Il la miniaturisa pour la garder dans la poche interne de son manteau.

A Beauxbâtons, la journée passait sans problème majeur. La présence de Marion était, évidemment, l'attraction du jour. Son exploit de la matinée où elle s'était mise à flotter à dix mètres du sol sans aucun artefact, baguette, balai ou tapis, attiraient la curiosité de tous les élèves et même des professeurs. Heureusement, pour les uns, Laura veillait, et pour les autres, le professeur Tréveune avait rappelé que la jeune fille n'était pas un animal de foire. Les amis de Laura y participaient aussi. Ils ne posaient plus de questions sur Marion, se disant que si elle voulait en parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

Malgré l'ambiance amicale, Laura observait attentivement Marion. Elle lui faisait vraiment une impression étrange. Il faudrait que son frère lui parle un peu plus d'elle. Après le déjeuner, les amis de Laura retournèrent en cours. Certains auraient bien aimé sécher pour rester avec elles mais seule Laura avait reçu l'autorisation de ne pas venir en cours. Laura le regretta un peu, pensant que, finalement, les cours lui auraient changée les idées. La présence de Marion lui rappelait sans cesse que Hans était en danger, qu'il souffrait sûrement en ce moment. Peut-être même qu'il était déjà… Elle repoussa cette idée. Il ne pouvait être mort. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont le tuer, dit Marion. »

Laura n'avait pourtant rien dit. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le fille-fantôme donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire dans les pensés.

« Ils ont besoin de lui, continua Marion. Il a des informations qu'ils veulent. Tant qu'il ne leurs donnera pas, il survivra.

-Il refusera d'aider les mangemorts, fit Laura. C'est un battant.

-Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant. Ils vont le torturer. »

Laura s'était refusée d'y penser jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer celui qu'elle aimait subir le Doloris. Mais la voix froide et fragile de Marion la ramena à la réalité violement. Des larmes inondaient ses yeux. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait que Marion ne faisait pas exprès. Elle ignorait qu'il fallait mieux cacher certaines choses.

« Laura, appela une voix. »

Laura et Marion se tournèrent vers l'homme chauve et pourtant jeune qui approchait. Laura se précipita pour se blottir dans les bras de son grand frère. Marion se contenta d'approcher. Elle voulait sourire à Thomas quand celui-ci lui sourit en berçant sa sœur. Mais elle ne savait plus comment on faisait pour sourire. Thomas lui fit signe de les suivre. Ils retournèrent à l'appartement de fonction du professeur. Une fois de plus, il fit du thé. Ce fait arracha un demi-sourire à Laura entre deux sanglots.

« Tu fais souvent du thé pour les jeunes filles tristes.

-Ma mère m'a toujours dit que le thé apaise les cœurs mélancoliques, dit Thomas.

-Je sais pour Hans. Elle me l'a dit. Il a été finalement enlevé, n'est-ce pas ? Il est entre les mains des mangemorts.

-Oui. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché. Je voulais juste te préserver.

-J'avais compris. Je t'en remercie. As-tu découvert quelque chose ?

-Je n'étais pas parti pour retrouver Hans. Les Chasseurs sont sur l'affaire.

-Mais, et ton rituel dragoniar ?

-Je peux essayer mais ce sera sûrement inutile. Les mangemorts se cachent dans un lieu que j'imagine protégé par des enchantements contre lesquels je ne peux rien. Comme le Fidelitas. Le mieux est de laisser faire les Chasseurs. Ils connaissent ce genre de choses et savent comment agir dans ce cas.

-Comme ton ami Pierrick Chaldo.

-J'ai confiance en lui. Même si…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cette nuit, après l'enlèvement de Hans, j'ai vu une expression étrange au fond de ses yeux. Je n'y ai pas fait attention car j'ai pensé qu'il devait juste s'en vouloir d'avoir échoué dans son rôle. Mais quand j'y repense, c'était différent.

-Son esprit était agité, murmura Marion.

-Que veux-tu dire Marion ?

-Quelque chose essayait de sortir des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Quelque chose d'ancien qui fut voilé durant longtemps. La première fois que j'ai vu Corbeau, j'ai senti en lui comme un voile puissant cachant une partie de son passé à lui-même. Après le combat, ce voile était déchiré. Peu, mais assez pour permettre aux souvenirs de s'échapper. Cette déchirure va s'agrandir avec le temps je pense.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être caché dans son passé ? se demanda Laura. Tu le connais depuis longtemps Thomas.

-Depuis qu'il est arrivé en Chine à l'âge de six ou sept ans. C'était un enfant assez solitaire et taciturne. Il n'avait pas le regard aussi sombre que quand je l'ai revu en mai dernier mais il avait un regard vide. Nous n'avons presque pas parlé durant un an, plus parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le mandarin et moi le français que par animosité. A cause de ça il restait souvent seul. La seule à venir jouer avec lui malgré la barrière de la langue fut Su, celle qui devint sa petite amie quelques années plus tard. Ma mère a proposé aux parents de Pierrick de lui apprendre les arts martiaux. Ainsi, nous devînmes amis. Il ne parlait jamais de son passé en France. Il disait qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça soit à cause d'un sortilège. Mais qu'est-ce que sa vie jusqu'à ses six ans pouvait avoir à cacher ? Que sais-tu sur lui Marion ?

-Rien. Mes chefs m'ont juste dit de surveiller Pygargue, Yann Firvel. Ils m'ont décrit les gens qu'il était susceptible de rencontrer. Corbeau en faisait parti.

-Corbeau, Pygargue, c'est quoi tout ça ? questionna Laura.

-Des noms de code je pense, expliqua Thomas. N'est-ce pas Marion ?

-Ce sont les noms de code de Pierrick Chaldo et Yan Firvel pour le 13ème Bureau. Le service pour lequel je travaille.

-Pour lequel tu travaillais, corrigea Thomas. Sur quel autre individu as-tu été renseigné ?

-Grue Blanche, une certaine Chun Yang-Li. Et Dragon.

-Laisse-moi deviné, sourit Laura. Thomas.

-Oui.

-Au fait, c'est quoi au juste ce 13ème Bureau ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un service du gouvernement moldu chargé de surveiller le monde magique, répondit le professeur de défense. Marion était l'un de leurs agents. Ils recrutent des sorciers n'ayant pas été repérés à la naissance. Ils utilisent Marion depuis des années parce qu'elle n'a jamais appris à se servir de ses pouvoirs comme tout autre sorcier et que son trop plein de magie a modifié son corps et a choisi de se manifester en lui donnant les capacités que tu as pu voir. D'autres sont dans ce cas. Mais des dispositions ont déjà été prises.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Marion.

-Firvel va récupérer les dossiers des sorciers repérés par le 13ème Bureau. Ainsi, le Ministère pourra faire son travail. Par contre pour ceux qui sont déjà des agents actifs ou en entraînement, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y faire grand-chose.

-Firvel va devenir un traître. Ils vont le rechercher et le tuer.

-Il est assez malin pour ne pas se laisser faire. Je lui fais confiance pour disparaître après cette affaire. Maintenant, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi Marion. Parle-nous de toi. »


	8. Vol

**CHAPITRE VIII : VOL**

Lorsque Julien Dérios a vu arrivé Jacques Mareau avec l'homme qui s'était transformé en oiseau devant eux, il a cru qu'il était mal barré. Mais Jacques lui expliqua la situation aussi bien qu'il l'avait compris. Heureusement que Yann Firvel se décida à tout expliquer de manière plus claire. Le temps pressait mais il ne servait à rien d'embarquer les deux quinquagénaire dans une affaire dont il ne savait quasiment rien. Une affaire dangereuse de surcroit. Les locaux du 13ème Bureau n'étaient pas à la pointe de la sécurité pour miser plus sur la discrétion mais en sortir des dossiers classés au plus haut niveau de confidentialité ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir. L'endroit grouillait d'agents des services secrets venant de divers spécialités mais tous entraînés à réagir. Et il y avait les agents propres au 13ème Bureau. Des agents capables de n'importe quoi.

Julien Dérios n'était pas très rassuré. Lui n'était pas un ancien agent de la DST qui voulait prendre une certaine revanche sur les services gouvernementaux ou un agent mis sous surveillance par ses chefs. Il avait encore quelques années de carrière devant lui avant de prendre sa retraite. Mais il devait la vie plusieurs fois à Jacques. Rien que pour ça, il devait l'aider. C'était ça d'être un des derniers vestiges du temps où les espions avaient encore un semblant d'honneur, la seule chose que la Guerre Froide n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître. Sauf peut-être pour les espions nord-coréens mais eux, n'ont pas une même conception de l'honneur.

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez un rôle extérieur, assura Yann. Vous avez une voiture rapide ?

-Oui, répondit Dérios. Vous voulez que j'assure la fuite au cas où.

-Si tout se passe bien, ils ne devraient pas nous repérer et ça devrait passer comme une lettre à la poste. Ils ne devraient rien remarquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent le vol des dossiers du moins mais nous serons loin.

-Et si le volume de dossiers est trop gros ? demanda Jacques.

-Je devrais les sortir par transplanage.

-Par quoi ? s'exclama Dérios.

-Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une sorte de téléportation, précisa Jacques. Et moi ?

-Vous allez faire diversion. Officiellement, ce bâtiment est un centre des archives vétérinaires. Il vous suffira de jouer le rôle de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une info concernant son animal. Il n'y a aucun dossier de ce type ici. Ils vous redirigeront vers un autre endroit mais je vous fais confiance pour jouer au lourd. Faîtes un gros bordel.

-Pas de problème. »

Yann Firvel entra en premier dans le bâtiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret mais plus appuyer sur les lieux pour voir s'il ne repérait pas des agents sorciers du 13ème Bureau ou autre chose d'anormal. Il fit exprès de rester dans le hall d'accueil du public en faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux affiches d'informations mises là pour faire illusion. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers les bureaux, il vit Jacques Mareau faire son entrée. Le timing était parfaitement celui prévu.

Quand Jacques entra, la femme jouant le rôle d'agent d'accueil se redressa sur son siège. Jacques se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers elle. La femme sembla un peu contrarié de sa présence mais se reprit rapidement pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle fit un sourire tout à fait professionnel.

« Puis-je vous aider ? questionna t-elle.

-Oui j'espère, répondit Jacques sur le ton de l'exaspération. Je viens pour avoir des renseignements sur une opération qu'a eu un de mes chevaux il y a quelques mois.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous renseigner à ce sujet vous devriez aller…

-C'est bien les archives vétérinaires ici ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors vous devez avoir les informations que je recherche. Mon cheval devait être soigné pour une simple inflammation du tendon d'une patte et cet idiot de véto l'a stérilisé.

-Vous devriez voir ça avec votre vétérinaire.

-Je l'ai fait mais il me soutient mordicus que c'était pour stériliser mon Général du Ponant que je l'ai appelé. Donc je suis venu ici pour avoir une copie du document original.

-Nous n'avons pas ce genre de données ici. Je vous suggère d'aller…

-Si les archives vétérinaires n'ont pas ça, je me demande bien à quoi vous servez. Je veux cette info et c'est tout. Je ne partirai pas sans.

-Mais monsieur…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Allez dire à mon cheval pourquoi ce charlatan lui a coupé les roubignolles.

-Je vais appelez mon supérieur.

-Allez-y. Au moins lui sera peut-être compétent. »

Yann ne put réprimer un sourire. Plusieurs personnes du 13ème Bureau, attirées par les éclats de voix de Mareau, vinrent voir la scène par simples curiosités. Yann en profita pour se diriger vers une porte un peu à l'écart comportant un panneau indiquant une sortie de secours. Derrière, un couloir partait dans deux directions. Yann savait que celui à droite repartait vers la rue et servait véritablement de sortie d'urgence en cas d'incendie. Le couloir à gauche ne menait théoriquement nulle part. Pour celui qui ne connaissait pas les lieux. Yann n'était jamais venu dans cette partie des locaux du 13ème Bureau. Pour un agent de terrain comme lui, cette partie était interdite. Seuls les analystes et les chefs y avaient accès. Il se doutait de la présence de caméra de surveillance et de d'autres systèmes d'alerte. Mais son entraînement lui avait appris à déjouer ce type d'obstacle. Il produisit un miroir d'une de ses poches. Et le fit dépasser légèrement de l'angle du mur. Ainsi il put voir la porte située au bout du couloir et la caméra au dessus. Il connaissait le défaut de ces appareils : l'angle de vue extrêmement réduit. De plus, c'était une caméra fixe. Maintenant qu'il avait vu la destination, il pouvait s'y rendre. Le claquement de fouet résonna et il se retrouva devant la porte, juste en dessous de la caméra. Il examina la porte de près. Aucun autre système de sécurité. Seul un panneau indiquant « PERSONNELS HABILITES UNIQUEMENT » en bloquait théoriquement l'accès. La serrure était tout à fait normale. Toujours dans le même but : ne pas attiré l'attention. La crocheté fut facile.

Yann Firvel ouvrit la porte avec prudence. Une caméra de surveillance pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté. Ce serait logique. Serait-elle pointée directement sur la porte ou placé au dessus ? Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit que la caméra était juste au dessus de la porte par laquelle il entrait. C'était ce qu'il espérait. Il se glissa dans la pièce en faisant attention de ne pas se retrouver dans le champ de la caméra. Il examina la pièce sans bouger de sa position. La porte située en face était blindée et protégé par une fermeture à code. Un de ces nouveaux systèmes à clavier numérique pas encore totalement inviolable. Mais pour l'atteindre, il devait traverser la pièce et passé dans le champ de la caméra. Yann sortit son arme de sous sa veste. Pour l'occasion, il avait équipé le canon de son Beretta 92 d'un silencieux. Pour un tireur lambda, cet accessoire n'était pas agréable car rendait le tir imprécis. Mais Yann Firvel n'était pas un tireur lambda, il avait subi un entrainement le rendant exceptionnel dans le maniement de ce genre d'armement, le tir de combat rapide étant sa spécialité. Il leva son arme à deux mains pour assurer une meilleure prise de l'arme. Il visait le plafonnier. Le tir ne fit qu'un léger bruit, semblable à un gros soupir. Le plafonnier éclata, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité totale.

Utilisant ses dons spéciaux, Yann acquérit une vision proche de celle des rapaces de nuit comme le hibou ou la chouette. Il put ainsi se déplacer sans problème jusqu'à la porte blindée. Il produisit un couteau et le passa dans la rainure du boîtier pour le démonter d'un geste sec. Il ne voyait pas les couleurs des différents fils mais cela lui importait peu. Il connaissait assez ce genre de système pour savoir quels fils coupés et court-circuités. Il perçut le déclic de la serrure automatique.

Il fallait faire attention. Le moindre éclat lumineux lors de l'ouverture de la porte pouvait faire rater son infiltration. Il ouvrit lentement. Mais comme il le redoutait, la pièce suivante était illuminée. Un trait de lumière avait couru dans les ténèbres, les tranchants nets. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait entrer et se dépêcher de trouver les dossiers pour ressortir. Il bondit dans la pièce, refermant la porte blindée derrière lui sans se tourner vers la caméra.

Premier constat, ici, ils n'avaient pas fait mettre de caméra. Les crédits alloués au 13ème Bureau devaient être vraiment insuffisant. Yann sortit un foulard noir d'une de ses poches et le plaça sur son visage, le nouant derrière sa tête. La pièce était le bureau du vigile avec des écrans montrant ce que voyaient les caméras. Le vigile n'était pas là. Yann entendit le bruit d'une chasse d'eau venant de la porte située juste derrière le bureau. Un homme sortit des toilettes et referma la porte sans même remarquer la présence de Firvel qui s'était glissé derrière elle. Le vigile jeta un regard aux écrans et s'arrêta en voyant qu'une caméra montrait uniquement du noir. Il allait se diriger vers l'antichambre quand il se figea, le canon du Beretta collé sur sa nuque. Le vigile pensa un instant porté la main à son arme.

« N'y pense même pas, arrêta Firvel. Au moindre geste brusque, je te descends. Si tu veux vivre, dis-moi où se trouve les dossiers du personnels ainsi que les dossiers classés au plus haut niveau de sécurité.

-Je n'y ai pas accès, dit le vigile. Il faut un code pour entrer.

-Ne t-occupe pas de ce genre de détails. Où ?

-Cette porte là pour les dossiers de haut niveau. Et celle-là pour les dossiers du personnel.

-Bien. Autre chose, est-ce que ces caméras sont vues ailleurs ?

-Pas à ma connaissance.

-Parfait. »

D'un geste vif et puissant, Yann Firvel abattit la base de la poignée de son arme sur le crâne du vigile.

Laissant le vigile inerte sur le sol, Firvel se dirigea d'abord vers la porte protégeant les dossiers de haut niveau de sécurité. Le boîtier pour taper le code d'accès était du même genre que celui de l'antichambre. Il le força de la même manière. A l'intérieur, des rayonnages d'étagères s'alignaient. Elles supportaient des dossiers par dizaine. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il y en aurait autant. Cela lui prendrait des heures pour trouver le dossier du Projet Gladius. Il perçut un bruit sur sa droite et sans réfléchir, il pointa son pistolet sur la femme qui avait surgi de derrière un rayonnage. Elle avait tout du rat de bibliothèque. Des cheveux châtains en bataille et des lunettes rectangulaires. Elle avait quand même un visage agréable à regarder. Elle devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Yann Firvel se souvenait l'avoir déjà croisée dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment.

La jeune femme se figea en fixant le canon du pistolet pointé sur son front. Elle lâcha le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses bras pour lever les mains. Le dossier s'écrasa en se répandant sur le sol. Elle baissa les yeux vers le dossier en lâchant un soupir de dépit avant de relever la tête, se souvenant subitement de la présence de l'intrus.

« Que… que voulez-vous ? fit-elle d'une voix fluette.

-Je ne viens chercher que quelques dossiers, répondit Yann. Je veux le dossier du Projet Gladius.

-Le Projet Gladius ? Que voulez-vous en faire ?

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle…

-Fidois, Anaïs Fidois.

-Mademoiselle Fidois, mais c'est moi qui a une arme dans la main. Je vous suggère de ne pas trop posé de question. Donnez-moi le dossier du Projet Gladius. Tout de suite. »

Anaïs Fidois guida Yann Firvel dans un rayonnage. Elle passa son index sur les tranches de divers dossier et s'arrêta sur un. Elle le sortit et le tendit à Firvel. Ce dernier lui demanda de l'ouvrir pour en vérifier le contenu. Il vit la première page marquée des mots en capital : « PROJET GLADIUS ». Les autres pages montraient des schémas représentant des symboles ésotériques et des silhouettes humaines. Il l'étudierait plus tard. Il le prit et le glissa sous sa veste.

Anaïs Fidois espérait que cet intrus ne le tuerait pas. Elle espérait aussi qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle fut déçue. Pour la deuxième chose du moins.

« Amenez-moi aux dossiers des sorciers repérés par ce service et n'apparaissant pas sur le parchemin enchanté du Ministère de la Magie. »

Anaïs se dirigea vers le bureau du vigile. Elle étouffa une exclamation en découvrant ce dernier inerte sur le sol.

« Il est juste assommé, précisa Yann. Allez. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers une porte également protégée par un pavé numérique. Avant qu'elle ne tape le code, Firvel lui demanda :

« Y-a-t-il quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

-Non. Je… je suis la seule archiviste.

-Vive les baisses de budget. Ouvrez. »

Anaïs tapa le code. A l'intérieur, il y avait encore plus de rayonnages que dans la pièce précédente. Firvel en fut surpris. Jamais il ne pourrait emporter autant de documents. Sauf en transplanant dans un autre lieu pour les y entreposer.

« Il y en a combien ? questionna t-il.

-Environ deux cents enfants présumés sorciers, répondit Fidois. Vous ne pourrez jamais tous les emmener.

-J'ai une petite idée de la façon de faire. Mais avant, je dois vous attacher. Au fait, vous ne connaitriez pas l'identité de l'espion au Ministère de la Magie par hasard.

-La pièce tout de suite à gauche en sortant, le code est : 49826. Deuxième rayon à gauche, cinquième étagère en partant du bas, au milieu environ.

-Merci. »

Yann Firvel attacha la documentaliste à un radiateur. Elle l'observa réunir les dossiers en un même tas au milieu de la pièce. Pour ce faire, il dut pousser les étagères. Il s'absenta quelques minutes pour chercher le dernier dossier qu'il souhaitait. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Veuillez m'excusez pour le dérangement. Et merci de votre coopération. Je dois malheureusement vous laisser. Adieu mademoiselle Fidois. »

Firvel posa une main sur l'empilement de dossiers et dans un claquement de fouet, disparut. Anaïs Fidois esquissa un sourire innocent.

« Au revoir, et bonne chance, Yann Firvel. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacques Mareau sortait du bâtiment en criant au scandale contre les fonctionnaires qui le poussait dehors. Il continua de jouer la comédie jusqu'à l'angle de la rue. Il rejoignit Julien Dérios dans la voiture.

« Alors ? demanda celui-ci.

-J'espère que c'était suffisant, répondit Jacques. Il devait y avoir au moins une vingtaine de personnes entrain de me regarder.

-Et Firvel ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais le retrouver ici. S'il a eu des problèmes, nous ne pouvons rien pour lui. »

Un claquement de fouet sur la banquette arrière fit sursauter les deux quinquagénaires. Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers un Yann Firvel souriant.

« Je vous ai manqué ! fit-il.

-Ne faîtes plus jamais ça, souffla Dérios.

-Et les dossiers ? demanda Jacques.

-Trop volumineux pour être amenés dans la voiture. Je les ai amenés dans un lieu connu de moi seul. Ils sont en sécurité. Je vais les transmettre à Beauxbâtons. Ils sauront quoi en faire.

-Beauxbâtons ? fit Dérios.

-L'école française de Magie. Je vais vous laisser en vous remerciant et en vous félicitant pour votre petite comédie monsieur Mareau.

-C'est tout ! s'exclama Mareau. Après vous avoir aidé, vous nous laisser comme ça !

-Il vaut mieux que vous n'alliez pas plus loin pour le moment. Vous ne connaissez rien de ce monde et j'ai l'impression que tout va devenir plus dangereux prochainement. Dîtes à Chun de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je ferai tout pour que Pierrick lui revienne vivant. »

Sans ajouter un mot, Yann Firvel disparut en un nouveau claquement de fouet.

Julien Dérios se tourna vers Jacques Mareau. Il attendait qu'il dise ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café, dit-il. Après, je retournerais voir Chun pour lui dire que tout va bien et voir si elle a eut des nouvelles de Chaldo.

-Je te suis pour le café, fit Dérios. Avec un gros doigt de whisky. »


	9. Sombre et Glacial

**CHAPITRE IX : SOMBRE ET GLACIAL**

Pierrick avait repris la chasse. Mais autre chose l'obsédait. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer ces images, ces sons et ces sensations de la tête. Il se surprit même à souhaiter ressentir de nouveau cette douleur accompagnant ses souvenirs cachés. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait été caché dans son passé, par qui et pourquoi. Par moment il s'arrêtait et attendait. Oubliant les otages des mangemorts et sa mission.

Il était resté sur le toit de cette tour de la Cité de Carcassonne durant plus d'une heure à attendre quand il se réveilla de la torpeur dans laquelle son esprit s'était enfoui. Il avait essayé d'atteindre ses souvenirs cachés par la concentration. Mais les seuls qu'il put revoir furent ceux qui étaient déjà remontés. Toujours aussi flous. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir le visage de cet homme en noir qui lui semblait si proche et familier.

Pierrick se leva. Il devait reprendre sa mission. Le soleil était haut et tapait encore chaleureusement sur les toits de tuiles.

« Il doit apprendre à se battre ! »

Le cri lui sembla à la fois lointain et proche. Il se retourna pour essayer de repérer l'origine du cri. Mais rien. Personne. C'est alors que les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Il n'était plus sur le toit d'une des tours de la Cité de Carcassonne. Il était dans une pièce fermée et sombre, seulement illuminée de quelques flammes dans des torchères. Des dossiers s'empilaient sur une table et des livres de différentes tailles et couleurs s'alignaient sur des étagères. Il lui semblait être assis d'après son point de vu. Devant lui, les silhouettes de plusieurs individus se dressaient. Il ne voyait pas leurs visages, soit parce qu'ils lui tournaient le dos, soit parce qu'il ne percevait que leur profil en ombre chinoise.

« Il est encore trop jeune ! »

C'était une voix féminine et douce. Une voix que même dans le kaléidoscope de sensation qu'étaient ces souvenirs il put reconnaître sans erreur. Françoise Chaldo, sa mère. Il l'identifia aux gestes d'énervement qui accompagnaient ses paroles. Elle était de profil à gauche du groupe. La même voix masculine que précédemment se fit entendre en réponse. Elle venait d'un homme également de profil mais à droite. Pierrick ne parvint pas à l'identifier mais il était sûr d'une chose : il l'avait entendu récemment.

« Il est temps de commencer les choses sérieuses, dit-il. C'est le but de ce projet.

-Mais il n'a que quatre ans ! s'écria Françoise Chaldo. C'est trop tôt, il ne peut pas se servir de la magie.

-Vous savez bien qu'il a déjà démontrer son aptitude à la pratiquer. »

La voix était sombre et froide. Elle venait d'un homme habillé tout de noir et qui tournait le dos à Pierrick. C'était lui. Lui, cet homme pour lequel Pierrick ressentait une étrange proximité.

« Nous ne pouvons pas ! reprit Françoise. Ce n'est pas moral !

-La morale ! s'exclama l'homme qui avait parlé en premier. Nous l'avons jeté aux chiens lorsque nous avons débuté ce projet. Ne nous parlez pas de morale.

-Il a malheureusement raison, dit un autre homme faisant face à Pierrick mais dont le visage restait dans la pénombre, il avait entendu cette voix récemment aussi. Nous sommes allés trop loin je pense. Mais maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus reculer.

-Mais… souffla Françoise. Dis quelque chose Gilles. »

La dernière silhouette, restée en retrait à côté de Françoise, s'agita.

« Ils ont malheureusement raison Françoise, dit le père de Pierrick. C'est dans le seul but de le combattre que nous avons lancé ce projet. Même si je pense que nous nous sommes trompés de voie.

-Nous ne pouvons douter. »

Se découpant dans l'embrasure illuminée de la porte, un homme s'avança vers le groupe. C'était le vieil homme qu'il avait vu dans un précédent souvenir. Il était suivi de son fils et d'une femme aux cheveux auburn.

« Lorsque nous avons décidé de lancer ce projet, continua t-il. Je vous ai dit que le doute n'était pas permis. Nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. Je ne vous rappellerai pas les derniers forfaits de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Donc nous devons commencer son entraînement sérieusement. C'est la seule raison justifiant l'existence de Gladius.

-Je m'en charge professeur Faros, assura l'homme en noir. »

Le soleil brûla les yeux de Pierrick un instant quand il revint à la réalité. Ce souvenir lui en avait appris plus que les autres. Sa mère était liée à ce sombre passé. Il était également sûr que deux personnes qu'il avait vues récemment étaient apparues dans ce souvenir. Mais surtout, il avait maintenant un nom : professeur Faros. Il se souvint de son enquête à Beauxbâtons. Faros était le nom d'un ancien directeur de Beauxbâtons. Des réponses y étaient sûrement cachées. Il devait s'y rendre au plus vite. Il devait savoir. Qu'est-ce que le professeur Faros avait fait dans son passé ? Et qu'est-ce qu'était Gladius ?

Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance…

De nouveau, le bruit des pas s'approchant éveillèrent Hans. Il se tourna vers Elsa avec un regard apeuré. Frida était encore serrée contre lui et il ne pouvait bouger. La femme se releva avec une grimace douloureuse. Elle passa affectueusement sa main sur la touffe de cheveux de sa fille et y déposa un baiser. Des larmes débordaient de ses paupières de manières discrètes. Hans était fasciné par sa retenu dans cette situation. Elsa tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Vivez, souffla t-elle. Vous êtes le seul espoir de ma Frida.

-Ne dîtes pas ça, murmura Hans. Vous allez survivre, vous êtes forte.

-Je suis déjà condamnée. Mais je sais qu'avec vous, elle vivra heureuse.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Si. Vos yeux et vos actes d'aujourd'hui face à ce mangemort parlent pour vous. »

Le cliquetis de la serrure résonna comme une oraison funèbre. Elsa se leva et s'avança vers la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne laissa pas le temps aux deux mangemorts d'entrer dans la cave et sortit d'elle-même sans se retourner.

Hans regardait la porte de nouveau fermée. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient de larmes malgré lui. Il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Il tendit l'oreille durant un long moment, attendant le moindre cri lui prouvant qu'Elsa était encore vivante. Qu'elle souffrait mais vivait. Mais rien, pas un son. Que se passait-il donc là-haut ? Cette ignorance l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'Elsa était entre les mains sadiques de Névris. Toujours blottie contre lui, Frida s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle prit le tee-shirt de Hans dans sa main, comme si elle cherchait à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Et soudain elle se redressa en hurlant.

« MAMAN ! »

Hans fit de son mieux pour la garder près de lui. Des larmes incontrôlables ruisselaient sur les joues de la fillette. Elle regarda de tous les côtés, espérant sûrement trouver sa mère. Elle finit par plonger ses yeux inondés vers Hans.

« Maman, murmura t-elle. Où est maman ?

-Frida, souffla Hans, ne sachant que dire. Elle va revenir. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Je l'ai entendue. Elle a dit mon nom. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Et après, elle a dit adieu. Et je ne l'ai plus entendue. Où est maman ? Où est ma maman ?

-Elle va revenir.

-Non, fit Frida en s'effondrant dans les bras de Hans, pleurant de plus belle. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je ne veux pas. »

Hans ne put rien dire de plus. Une fois de plus, il enrageait de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de garder Frida contre lui. De la bercer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas atténuer sa peine pour le moment. Il savait que, par une magie dont il ne connaissait pas la nature, cette petite fille était consciente que sa mère était morte.

Quand Pierrick arriva à Beauxbâtons, il tomba sur les hommes de la Police Magique gardant la grille d'entrée. Les policiers lui firent signe de s'arrêter.

« Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? questionna un policier. »

Pierrick se contenta de sortir sa carte du Département des Chasseurs sur laquelle tournoyait un dragon noir autour d'une épée et d'une baguette croisées.

« Cela ne suffit pas, reprit le policier. Que venez-vous faire ici, agent Chaldo ?

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répondit-il sombrement. Ecartez-vous.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Vous allez attendre bien sagement que mon chef vienne pour vous expliquer avec lui. »

Pierrick s'avança pour passer. Les policiers sortirent leurs baguettes. Pierrick ne s'en soucia pas et continua.

« Arrêtez-vous ou je…

-Stupefix, lança le second sans attendre. »

Pierrick esquiva l'éclair rouge avec une facilité déconcertante. Il vint au contact et frappa le tireur d'un coup de coude à la pointe du menton, l'envoyant au sol. L'autre ne put même pas se tourner vers le chasseur qu'un puissant coup de pied lui percuta la pommette, le mettant KO.

Laissant les deux policiers gémir sur le sol, Pierrick se dirigea vers le palais de l'Académie de Magie. En chemin, il croisa un homme aux cheveux blond coupés courts, aux yeux bleus et au visage émacié. Albert Chergnieux ne lança qu'un regard neutre au chasseur. Il faut dire que depuis le jour où ce jeune chasseur sortit d'on ne sait où lui avait été préféré pour entrer à la section spéciale des Chasseurs, il le haïssait. Mais même cette haine était agrémentée d'une pointe de respect. Il avait choisi de démissionner à l'époque, pour ensuite s'engager dans la Police Magique. Sa décision était alors guidée par la colère. Il lui arrivait de penser qu'il aurait dû rester. Peut-être même serait-il devenu ami avec ce Corbeau. Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Il ne supportait pas la froideur avec laquelle il analysait chaque situation. Même la mort d'une étudiante en mai dernier ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. A croire que la mort n'était rien pour lui. Le Corbeau lui faisait l'impression d'être déjà mort parfois.

En s'approchant de la grille d'entrée, Chergnieux remarqua que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Les deux policiers chargés de garder la grille gisaient sur le sol. Il se précipita vers eux. Le premier n'était qu'assommer, un bleu colorant sa joue. Il le réveilla d'un coup de baguette. Le second gémissait douloureusement. Il avait la mâchoire brisée.

« C'est un chasseur qui nous a fait ça, dit le premier en se massant sa pommette douloureuse en grimaçant. Je lui ai dis d'attendre que vous arriviez et il nous a attaqué.

-Chaldo ? fit Chergnieux.

-Oui, c'est lui.

-Occupe-toi de ton collègue. »

Chergnieux se mit à courir vers le palais.

Le policier rattrapa le chasseur dans le hall d'entrée du palais. Il l'interpela si fort que les élèves présents s'arrêtèrent pour regarder dans leurs direction. Pierrick s'arrêta. Lentement, il se tourna vers Albert Chergnieux. Son regard figea le policier un instant. Il se crut revenu dans le passé de plusieurs mois. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Corbeau, son regard était toujours sombre mais plus aussi glacial. Il savait que cela venait de cette moldue : Chun Yang-Li. Mais le froid avait repris sa place dans ses yeux aujourd'hui.

« Tu étais obligé d'entrer en frappant deux de mes hommes, dit Chergnieux.

-Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer, répondit Pierrick avec un calme sibérien. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Pierrick tourna le dos à Chergnieux et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Un éclair le dépassa, s'écrasant contre le sol devant lui. Un pan de mur surgit du sol pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le Corbeau se tourna de nouveau vers le policier. Ce dernier pointait sa baguette vers lui.

« Je n'en ai pas fini ! s'exclama Chergnieux. Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu es de la section spéciale des Chasseurs. Mais tu dois te plier aux lois toi aussi.

-Ces lois, elles s'appliquent aux humains. Je ne sais même pas si j'en suis un.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Tu es un humain. Un humain exécrable mais un humain malheureusement.

-Sois rassuré Chergnieux. Bientôt tu n'entendras peut-être plus parler de moi.

-Pas tout de suite. Je dois te ramener au Ministère. Tu es en état d'arrestation pour voie de fait sur agent du Ministère de la Magie.

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Et bien tu l'auras. »

Albert Chergnieux s'approcha de Pierrick Chaldo. Ce dernier le fixait sans ciller. Chergnieux venait juste de penser au sortilège d'entrave lorsque Pierrick fit surgir sa baguette en un éclair et désarma le policier sans prononcer un mot. Chergnieux s'était arrêté sur place. Il n'avait pas vu son mouvement. Pour lui, un moment il n'avait pas de baguette dans la main et l'instant suivant, le Corbeau le menaçait.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, répéta froidement Pierrick. »

Une fois de plus Pierrick tourna les talons et commença à contourner le pan de mur qui lui faisait obstacle.

Chergnieux le regarda un instant sans réagir. Puis il se jeta sur sa baguette pour la récupérer et accourut vers le chasseur en criant son nom. Ce dernier ne se retourna même pas. Il lança un nouveau sortilège de désarmement de sous son bras. Malgré l'absence de vu, le sortilège fut précis et fit sauter une seconde fois la baguette de Chergnieux. Il sauta en cassant la distance avec le policier et percuta violement la pointe de son menton d'un coup de talon direct. Chergnieux chuta contre le sol dallé, assommé. Sans même lancer un regard vers le policier inerte, Pierrick continua son chemin.

Rien ne devait l'arrêter…


	10. Autant de Peine et de Haine

**CHAPITRE X : AUTANT DE PEINE ET DE HAINE**

Thomas n'avait pas cours cet après-midi. Il décida de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil d'été en se promenant dans le parc avec Marion et Laura. La jeune fille aux yeux blancs n'avaient pas parlé de son passé malgré l'insistance du frère et de la sœur. Au bout d'un moment, Thomas décida de ne pas lui imposer de parler d'elle. Il comprenait qu'elle ne soit pas encore prête. Après tout, la veille encore elle n'était qu'un outil entre les mains d'hommes sans scrupule.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs. Marion attirait les regards des élèves. Ces exploits de la matinée étaient encore frais dans l'esprit des étudiants. Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta. Son regard se perdit sur un mur, semblant le traverser de part en part. Thomas s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

-Corbeau, dit-elle simplement sans détourner les yeux du mur. Il est là.

-Pierrick !

-Son esprit est en proie au chaos. Il veut savoir. Il veut comprendre.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans le hall. »

Thomas courut jusqu'au hall. Lorsqu'il déboucha dans le vaste espace richement décoré, il ne trouva pas Pierrick. Un pan de mur se dressait en plein milieu et près de lui gisait un homme entouré d'élèves. Thomas vint tout de suite voir de qui il s'agissait, écartant les élèves. Il reconnut l'officier de la Police Magique chargé de la sécurité de l'Académie. Thomas tendit la main vers le policier. Un éclair en surgit et Chergnieux reprit conscience.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda Thomas.

-Où est-il ? fit Chergnieux. Où est Chaldo ?

-Pourquoi Pierrick vous a-t-il fait ça ?

-Si je le savais. C'est un malade. Personne ne peut le comprendre. Par où est-il allé ? Quelqu'un a vu ?

-Par là, répondit un élève. Vers le bureau du directeur je crois.

-Je viens avec vous, dit Thomas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Pierrick est un ami. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a.

-Thomas, appela Laura. »

Laura et Marion venait d'arriver.

« Restez ici toutes les deux, ordonna Thomas. »

Pierrick entra dans le bureau de Zabulon Tréveune malgré les récriminations de sa secrétaire. D'un geste de sa baguette, il la fit taire. Tréveune se leva d'un coup et agita sa baguette dans le but de lui rendre la parole mais rien n'y fit. Tréveune en était surpris. Il était considéré comme un des sorciers français et même européens les plus doués et les plus puissants. Et pourtant, un simple sortilège de silence lui résistait. Ce jeune chasseur recélait une maîtrise technique exemplaire doublée d'une grande puissance. Et Tréveune le sentit, le flux magique de Pierrick Chaldo avait augmenté depuis sa dernière visite à Beauxbâtons. Et pourtant, elle ne datait que de deux jours. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

« De quel droit entrez-vous comme ça Chaldo ? questionna Tréveune. Que voulez-vous ?

-Faros, dit-il. Que savez-vous sur lui ?

-Antoine Faros ? Mon prédécesseur ? Quel rapport avec l'enlèvement de Hans Friedrich ?

-Répondez.

-Il était professeur d'arithmancie puis est devenu directeur il y a quinze. Il est mort il y a dix ans.

-A-t-il travaillé avec le Ministère ?

-Comme beaucoup d'autres professeurs. Moi y compris. Il a travaillé avec le Département Secret. Son fils y était. Il est mort dans un accident de laboratoire il y a quinze ans. J'ignore sur quoi ils ont travaillé. Le Département Secret n'a jamais divulgué ses recherches. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Antoine Faros n'a plus jamais été le même après.

-Le mot Gladius signifie quelque chose pour vous par rapport à lui ?

-Gladius. C'est le latin pour épée. A part ça, je ne vois pas. Ce mot ne m'évoque rien. Quoique…

-Quoi ?

-Une discussion que j'ai eue avec Antoine il y a longtemps. A l'époque, j'étais encore professeur de potions et lui d'arithmancie tout en étant sous-directeur. C'était il y a au moins vingt-cinq ans. A l'époque, nous vivions dans la crainte des mangemorts et de Vous-savez-qui. Beaucoup de professeur travaillait avec le Ministère afin de chercher de nouveaux moyens de défense contre la Magie Noire. Et lors d'une discussion sur ce sujet avec Antoine, il m'a dit que chercher des moyens de se défendre n'était pas suffisant. Pour lui, la meilleure défense demeurait l'attaque. Il a dit qu'il faudrait une arme pour abattre Vous-savez-qui. Il a même utilisé le terme d'épée. Il correspondait avec le professeur Albus Dumbledore et le rencontrait régulièrement. Mais sur cette même période, une violente dispute les opposa. Tout ce que je sais, c'était que cela avait à voir avec la manière de Le combattre. Après ça, ils ne se sont plus jamais parlés.

-Il a parlé d'épée.

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec Hans Friedrich ? »

Sans répondre, Pierrick tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, libérant au passage la secrétaire du sortilège de silence d'un geste nonchalant.

« Pierrick ! »

Il venait à peine de déboucher dans le couloir quand la voix de Thomas lui parvint. Le dragoniar le vit comme un étranger. Pierrick ne lui avait jamais un regard aussi sombre et vide d'émotion. Chun lui avait parlé du Pierrick d'il y a quelques mois, celui qu'elle avait rencontré. Mais même ses descriptions ne le décrivaient pas avec une telle absence d'Humanité dans l'âme. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Albert Chergnieux tendit immédiatement sa baguette vers le chasseur. Son regard était noir de haine.

« Chaldo ! aboya t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend en ce moment mais tu es en état d'arrestation.

-Albert Chergnieux, souffla Pierrick. C'est toi qu'ils auraient dû prendre à la section S. Je n'ai pas ma place aux Chasseurs. J'ignore où est ma place. J'ignore même qui je suis.

-Pierrick, fit Thomas. Tu es Pierrick Chaldo. Voila qui tu es. Tu es un chasseur de la section S. Pourquoi te poses-tu ces questions ?

-Car la mémoire me revient mon ami. Mon ami. Ais-je seulement le droit d'avoir des amis ? Ais-je le droit de vivre comme les autres Humains ? J'ignore si je suis seulement humain.

-Quelle mémoire ?

-Les souvenir d'un temps que l'on m'a caché toute ma vie. Ma vie est un mensonge. Mais je retrouverai les responsables et leur ferai payer. Certains sont déjà morts. Comme Gilles et Françoise Chaldo.

-Tes parents.

-Ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils n'étaient rien.

-Ne dis pas ça. Ils t'ont élevé et aimé.

-Tout ça n'était que mensonge. Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Je dois retrouver Malgéus. Il connait la vérité sur moi. Je dois le faire parler.

-Tu ne bouges pas ! objecta Chergnieux. »

Pierrick s'avança sans se soucier de la baguette tendue vers lui.

« Stupéfix ! cria Chergnieux. »

L'éclair rouge fusa vers Pierrick. Ce dernier l'arrêta avec sa baguette d'un geste souple. Il contre-attaqua d'un même maléfice qui toucha le policier de plein fouet, le projetant en arrière à plusieurs mètres.

Thomas n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lui dont la magie circulait plus librement dans son corps que n'importe qu'elle autre sorcier par son sang de dragon. Lui qui n'avait besoin d'aucun artefact pour canaliser son flux magique. Il ressentait toute la puissance cachée et bouillonnante dans le corps de Pierrick. D'où pouvait lui venir une telle puissance ? Seuls quelques sorciers pouvaient rivaliser avec une telle puissance. Les seuls que le dragoniar connaissait pour les avoir croisés étaient les mangemorts Névris et Malgéus. Cette puissance était-elle liée aux souvenirs qui remontaient des tréfonds de sa mémoire ?

Thomas ne bougea pas un doigt quand Pierrick passa à côté de lui. Il avait l'impression de ne pas le connaître. Pierrick s'arrêta sans se tourner vers lui.

« J'espère que ta vie sera heureuse mon ami, dit-il. Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons un jour ou si ce sera celui que tu as connu que tu reverras. Si je ne devais jamais revenir, je voudrai que tu veilles sur Chun. »

Pierrick vit approcher Marion et Laura. Les deux jeunes filles en avaient eu marre d'attendre. Devant le regard noir de Pierrick, Laura se figea sur place. Marion fixait de ses yeux blancs le chasseur. Elle avait toujours pu contrôler ses dons. Ne pas sonder les esprits des autres sans le vouloir. Mais là, elle ne put rien arrêter. Quelque chose de trop puissant pour elle émanait de cet homme. Quelque chose de terrible. Elle ressentit toute la noirceur, toute la peine et la haine qui emplissaient l'âme du Corbeau en cet instant. Elle entrevit une partie de ses souvenirs cachés il y a peu de temps encore. Elle vit un enfant couvert de sang, tenant dans une de ses mains une baguette et dans l'autre un cadavre tenu pas les cheveux. Et elle comprit. Le sang dont était couvert l'enfant n'était pas le sien. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur fut le regard de cet enfant. La seule chose qu'elle distinguait de son visage. Un regard noir, sans vie, sans espoir, sans humanité. Le même regard que le Corbeau en cet instant. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Marion se mit à trembler. Elle recula d'un pas, se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle finit par s'accroupir, se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Un sanglot résonna dans le couloir. Marion pleurait. Du passé de cet homme émanait trop de peine, de haine et d'horreur. Elle pleurait de tristesse pour ce petit garçon et de peur car elle savait cet… être capable de tout.

Pierrick passa à côté des deux filles sans même poser un œil sur elles. Lorsqu'il fut loin, Thomas se força enfin à bouger. Il approcha de Laura. Cette dernière avait encore les yeux comme des soucoupes mais allait bien.

« Occupe-toi plutôt de Marion, dit-elle. Je vais voir si ce policier n'est pas blessé. »

Thomas s'agenouilla devant la fille-fantôme. Il posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule. En sentant ce contact chaleureux, Marion se laissa tomber dans les bras du jeune professeur. Elle continuait de pleurer en serrant Thomas contre elle, cherchant la protection de ses bras. Thomas referma ses bras sur elle pour l'étreindre. Il la berça doucement.

« Tout va bien Marion, chuchota t-il. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

-J'ai vu tant de choses dans son esprit, pleura Marion. Je ne voulais pas mais son esprit est trop fort. Il veut savoir. Il veut comprendre.

-Quoi ? Que veut-il savoir et comprendre ?

-D'où il vient et pourquoi il est né. Il veut savoir qui il est et dans quel but il est là. Il veut retrouver ceux qui lui ont imposé cette vie. Ceux qui ont fait de sa vie un mensonge. Rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Il est prêt à tuer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin. »

Thomas regarda sa sœur essayer de réveiller Albert Chergnieux. Malgré toute sa volonté, ses efforts restaient vains. Thomas voulut se relever mais Marion ne parut pas décider à le laisser partir. Elle voulait conserver le contact affectueux de son corps contre le sien. La sentant encore toute tremblotante, Thomas décida de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter. Marion s'accrocha à son cou, enfouissant son visage contre la gorge du dragoniar. Malgré sa peur encore bien présente, elle parvint à esquisser un sourire. Le premier depuis des années. Cela la surprit. C'était si facile de sourire avec lui.

Le professeur Tréveune sortit de son bureau. Il tendit sa baguette vers Chergnieux.

« Enervatum, incanta t-il. »

Le policier ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva aucune trace de Pierrick Chaldo.

« Où est-il parti ? questionna t-il.

-Il a dit qu'il allait retrouver Malgéus, répondit Thomas. Je ne sais rien de plus. »

Chergnieux se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir vers l'entrée du palais.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? lança Thomas.

-L'arrêter, cria Chergnieux.

-Vous ne pourrez pas. Il est dans un état d'esprit qui lui dicte de ne laisser personne se mettre entre lui et son but. Il vous tuera si vous vous mettez en travers de sa route.

-Ce maudit Corbeau. Que lui arrive t-il cette fois-ci ? Il fait chier ! »

Chergnieux continua de courir.

Laura s'approcha de Thomas et Marion.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda t-elle à son frère.

-Déjà, je vais appeler Franck et Jonas, répondit Thomas. Je dois les prévenir.

-Alors on va chez toi. Tu comptes la garder dans tes bras encore longtemps, fit-elle avec un regard amusé.

-Elle est bouleversée.

-Je l'ai bien compris. Malgré tout, elle arrive à sourire. Et je pense que tu n'y es pas étranger. »

Yann Firvel se trouvait dans une maison qu'il possédait depuis quelques semaines à peine. Il la possédait depuis qu'il avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur ses employeurs et leurs motivations. Il l'avait acheté sous un faux nom. Il n'y venait qu'en transplanant ce qui lui assurait de ne pas être vu y entrer ou en sortir. De plus il gardait tous les volets fermés. Il avait disposé l'ensemble des dossiers volés au 13ème Bureau sur une table. Le vol devait avoir été découvert maintenant. Il s'en soucierait plus tard. Il devait d'abord savoir. Le nom de l'espion du 13ème Bureau au Ministère de la Magie était un certain Guillaume Miniard, travaillant au cabinet du Ministre. Une place stratégique. Il ne dévoilerait pas cette information. Pas tout de suite du moins et pas à n'importe qui. Si le monde des Sorciers découvrait l'existence du 13ème Bureau, ce serait une source de déstabilisation qui pourrait le faire basculer dans le chaos.

Yann Firvel sortit de sa veste le dossier de parchemin qu'il avait récupéré en premier. Il en reconnut la page de garde où se trouvaient en capital les mots : « **PROJET GLADIUS** ». A la déchirure sur le bord, il devina que c'était en fait la deuxième page du dossier. La première avait été arrachée. Il l'avait déjà constaté le jour où il l'avait récupéré. En le feuilletant rapidement ce jour là, il avait remarqué que seules quelques pages étaient couvertes d'écritures et de schémas ésotériques. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de les regarder en détails. Il se souvenait juste de quelques dessins représentant une forme humaine.

Firvel tourna la page. Il découvrit un texte visiblement manuscrit. D'après le ton, il s'agissait d'un avertissement concernant le contenu du dossier. Ou un aveu.

« _A quiconque trouvant ce dossier, sachez une chose, j'aurai dû le détruire il y a longtemps. Mais comment faire disparaître ce qui fut le plus ambitieux projet de ma vie. Aussi terrible soit-il, quelque soit l'ampleur des erreurs que nous avons commises en décidant de nous lancer sur ce chemin, nous ne pouvons renier ce que nous avons fait et en effacer toute trace comme si nous n'avions rien fait. Que celui qui découvre nos actes ait le courage et la bonté de nous pardonner. L'Histoire nous en est témoin, nous avions d'autres choix, mais plus beaucoup d'espoir._

_ De par ce projet, quelques personnes ont souffert, et d'autres sont mortes. Certains diront trop mais on ne peut gagner une guerre sans faire de sacrifice. J'en reste conscient aujourd'hui._

_ Notre but était simple : créer une arme pour vaincre Voldemort. Cette arme nous l'avons fabriquée. Nous l'avons forgée lentement durant huit ans. Mais alors que l'on voyait renaître un espoir au bout du tunnel sombre dans lequel nous nous étions engouffrés, elle nous a échappés. Nous pensions la contrôler mais ce n'était qu'illusion. Nous avions tenté d'utiliser des forces qui nous dépassaient sans nous apercevoir que nous ne pouvions rien faire pour les maîtriser. Et comme toute arme sur laquelle nous n'avons aucune maîtrise, elle s'est retourné contre nous._

_ Pardonnez-nous notre arrogance, nos erreurs. Et une fois cela fait, détruisez ce dossier que je n'ai pas eu le courage de brûler. En espérant que cette nouvelle faiblesse ne nuira à personne d'autre._

_Professeur Antoine Maximilien Faros_

_Directeur de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons_

_Instigateur du Projet Gladius »_

Yann Firvel commença à parcourir les pages du dossier. Ce qu'il découvrait sur les pages que le charme de dissimulation ne masquait plus le terrifia à mesure qu'il avançait. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Et pourtant…

Comment ont-ils pu aller aussi loin ?


	11. Virage vers l'Enfer

**CHAPITRE XI : VIRAGE VERS L'ENFER**

Frida ne pleurait plus. Mais par moment, Hans la sentait frissonner contre lui. Depuis des heures, aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot. Ils se contentaient de rester là pour partager un peu de réconfort et de chaleur humaine. Et soudain, un bruit fit trembler la fillette plus que le reste. Toujours le même bruit. Le bruit de pas descendant un escalier et s'approchant, résonnant entre les murs de l'étroit couloir. Hans se tourna vers Frida.

« Frida, ne t'en fait pas, assura t-il. Tout ira bien. Tu vas te cacher dans un coin jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

-Non, souffla la petite fille. Je ne veux pas que tu partes toi aussi. Je ne veux pas être toute seule.

-Tu es une fille très courageuse Frida. Tu peux rester seule quelques temps. Pas longtemps je te le promets. Allez, va te cacher.

-Non, refusa Frida en s'accrochant plus fortement au jeune homme.

-Frida. »

Le cliquetis de la serrure résonna et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux mangemorts eurent le même sourire goguenard en voyant le jeune homme et la petite fille étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous séparer ? fit un des mangemorts. Ça tombe bien, on doit vous emmener tout les deux.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hans. Pourquoi elle ? Ce n'est qu'une petite fille ! Elle ne sait rien ! Laissez-la en dehors de tout ça je vous en prie !

-Ta gueule ! »

Le pied s'était écrasé contre le visage de Hans, lui arrachant une plainte douloureuse.

Les deux mangemorts ne le laissèrent rien ajouter. Sans aucune délicatesse, ils les relevèrent et les poussèrent dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de torture, Hans remarqua tout de suite la présence de Malgéus et Névris. Mais ce fut le cri de Frida qui le marqua le plus.

« MAMAN ! »

Gisant à même le sol comme une poupée désarticulée dont la peau blafarde faisait penser à de la porcelaine, se trouvait Elsa. De multiples plaies étaient couvertes de sang séché. Ses yeux vides de toute vie fixaient le plafond en une expression irréelle. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et laissaient voir les marques résultantes de la torture de Névris.

Malgré la tentative de Hans pour la retenir, Frida parvint à se dégager du jeune homme et se jeta sur le cadavre déjà froid de sa mère. Elle pleurait intensément, mouillant le corps sans vie de ses larmes. Hans essaya de se dégager à son tour du joug des mangemorts mais ils ne le laissèrent pas la rejoindre et le calmèrent d'un coup dans l'estomac. Ils le tirèrent jusqu'au siège de torture et l'y attachèrent. Hans ne put quitter le corps des yeux durant un long moment. Il était si obnubilé par ce triste spectacle qu'il n'entendit pas Névris lui parler et ne revint à la réalité que quand la main du mage noir lui cingla la joue.

« Quel tristesse, fit Névris faussement. Cette gamine se retrouve totalement orpheline maintenant. Si seulement sa mère avait parlé.

-Elle ignorait tout de ce que vous vouliez, éructa Hans.

-C'est peut-être vrai. Mais si toi tu avais parlé. Elle serait encore vivante.

-Je n'en crois rien. Vous nous auriez tués si vous aviez eu ce que vous vouliez.

-Qui sait ? Mais maintenant la question ne se pose pas. Vas-tu coopérer avec nous ?

-Jamais.

-Bien. Alors nous allons continuer les tortures.

-Je ne dirai rien. Souffrir ou mourir ne me fait pas peur.

-Ça je l'avais bien compris. Mais je connais une autre méthode de torture. Une méthode qui a déjà fait ses preuves avec ton propre père. »

Névris se détourna de Hans pour s'approcher de Frida. Sans la moindre retenu, il la prit par les cheveux et l'éloigna de sa mère. Il la jeta aux pieds de Hans. Névris sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la fillette. Frida lançait à Hans un regard apeuré.

« Parle, sinon elle va souffrir, dit Névris. Tu te moques de ta souffrance. Mais est-ce que tu feras de même pour celle de cette gamine ?

-Arrête. Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie.

-Alors livre-nous le rituel.

-Non. Je ne peux pas.

-Alors tant pis pour elle. Endoloris ! »

L'éclair surgit de la baguette de Névris et pénétra le corps de Frida. Elle hurla de douleur, se recroquevillant sur le sol. Hans hurlait à Névris d'arrêter. Il essayait de crier plus fort que la fillette et que les rires des mangemorts assistant à la scène.

Lorsque Névris cessa son maléfice de torture, Frida continua à remuer sur le sol, prise de convulsions incontrôlables. Hans ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la fillette.

« Alors ? fit Névris. Tu vas parler ?

-Je… »

Hans savait qu'il ne devait rien leur dire. Mais il ne voulait plus entendre Frida hurler de douleur. Il avait promis à sa mère de s'occuper d'elle. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« D'accord, souffla t-il. Je vais tout vous dire.

-Enfin, il se montre raisonnable. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

-Déjà, donnez à manger et à boire à Frida.

-Vous avez entendu ? A boire et à manger pour la petite. Tout de suite. »

Un homme se leva et accourut en dehors de la pièce.

« Et maintenant ? questionna Névris, son horrible sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

-Détachez-moi, exigea Hans. Et donnez-moi de quoi écrire. »

Franck et Jonas continuaient à observer les faits et gestes des Chasseurs. Ils ne pouvaient faire que ça pour le moment. Mais ils commençaient à être à court d'idées et de suspicions. Aucun de leurs collègues des trois sections des Chasseurs ne leur semblait suspect. S'il y avait bien une taupe aux Chasseurs, elle savait se cacher.

Jonas entra dans le bureau de Franck. Il s'avachit sur un fauteuil sous les yeux amusés de son ami.

« Alors ? demanda Franck.

-Rien, répondit Jonas. Les interrogatoires ne donnent rien. Soit ils ne savent pas, soit ils sont sous le joug d'un Fidelitas.

-La deuxième solution est la plus logique. Malgéus est connu pour sa parano. C'est comme ça qu'il est resté libre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A mesure que le temps passe, les chances de récupérer les otages vivants s'amenuisent. Ils sont peut-être même déjà morts.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser mais je dois avouer que ton raisonnement est le plus réaliste. Même s'il est le plus froid. »

Un feu de couleur vert émeraude s'alluma dans la cheminée. Franck et Jonas portèrent toute leur attention au foyer. La tête de Thomas en surgit.

« Thomas, qu'elle bon vent t'amène ? fit Jonas.

-Je n'apporte malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles, fit Thomas. Ça concerne Pierrick.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? interrogea Franck.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est passé à Beauxbâtons il y a quelques minutes. Il a forcé le passage jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-D'après le professeur Tréveune, il voulait en savoir plus sur un ancien directeur de Beauxbâtons : Antoine Faros.

-Je l'ai connu, dit Jonas. Il est mort quand j'étais en dernière année. Il n'a fait que cinq ans de directorat. Si je me souviens bien, une rumeur circulait sur lui. Elle disait qu'il avait raté une expérience ou un projet du temps où il travaillait avec le Département Secret. Cet échec avait coûté la vie à plusieurs personnes, dont le propre fils de Faros. Il était considéré comme l'un des plus grands génies du monde magique à l'époque. Il parlait d'égal à égal avec le professeur Dumbledore. Quel rapport avec Pierrick ?

-J'aimerai bien le savoir, dit Thomas. Il n'a eu que des paroles évasives. Il parlait de son passé caché, que sa vie n'avait été que mensonge. Il a même dit que les Chaldo n'étaient pas ses parents. Avant de partir, il a dit qu'il devait trouver Malgéus car il connaissait la vérité.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! s'écria Jonas. Qui a pu lui mettre de telles idées dans la tête ?

-Il semblait dire que ses souvenirs revenaient. D'ailleurs, Marion m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une étrange impression la première fois qu'elle l'a vu. Elle a dit qu'elle avait sentit comme un voile impénétrable masquant une partie de sa mémoire.

-Il aurait subi un sortilège d'amnésie ?

-Le sortilège d'amnésie efface la mémoire pourtant.

-Non, contredit Franck. Un sortilège d'amnésie n'efface pas la mémoire contrairement à la croyance populaire. Il pose un voile autour de la mémoire. On peut même cibler une certaine partie avec de la pratique. C'est ainsi que les oubliators peuvent faire oublier uniquement quelques instants aux moldus ayant été témoins d'actes magiques. Sinon, ils devraient faire oublier toutes leurs vies aux témoins.

-Lorsque j'ai rencontré Pierrick, il ne ses souvenait de quasiment rien de sa vie en France. Et si c'était ses six premières années qui avait été masquées ?

-Peut-être. Mais pourquoi ? C'est ça la question. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nécessiter de disparaître dans la vie d'un enfant de moins de six ans ?

-Marion a entrevu ses souvenirs tout à l'heure. Elle ne m'a pas dit clairement ce qu'elle a vu mais ça l'a bouleversée.

-Cette Marion est vraiment spéciale, fit Jonas. Tu pourrais lui demander ce qu'elle a vu ?

-Je lui demanderai. Mais si elle ne veut pas en parler, je ne la forcerai pas. C'est une jeune fille qui a trop souffert jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je te comprends, acquiesça Franck.

-Quelle nouvelle de l'enquête ?

-On piétine, souffla Jonas. Les mangemorts se tiennent si tranquille qu'ils pourraient tout aussi bien avoir disparu. Ils se cachent. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

-Je vais vous laisser travailler. Tenez-moi au courant.

-Si on a quelque chose, on te le fera savoir. Promis. »

La tête de Thomas disparut de l'âtre. Durant un long moment, Jonas et Franck ne dirent rien, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté à ce que venait de leur dire le professeur.

« Pierrick a toujours été spécial, dit Jonas. Mais j'ai toujours mis ça sur le compte de la dure épreuve qu'il a vécu en Chine. On dirait bien que c'est plus ancien.

-Le risque est que maintenant, il ne cherche plus à libérer les otages mais ne cherche Malgéus que pour élucider ce passé. Il pourrait ne pas se soucier de leur sécurité. »

Chun vit avec bonheur revenir Jacques en un seul morceau. Elle avait eu peur que leur tentative de vol au 13ème Bureau ne se solde par un échec sanglant. Il lui raconta ce qu'il savait du déroulement de l'opération et comment Yann Firvel les avait laissés en plan après.

« Je préfère, dit Chun. Il vaut mieux limiter tes incursions dans les affaires du monde magique. Je l'ai déjà fait trois fois. A chaque fois, j'ai vu des gens mourir sous mes yeux ou alors je les ai vu plein de vie et après, ils sont morts. Et une fois, j'ai été en danger de mort, à la merci d'un vampire totalement psychotique.

-Et tu voudrais que je te laisse toute seule dans un monde comme celui la ? fit Jacques.

-Il y a aussi de bons côtés. Je m'y suis fait des amis. Les collègues de Pierrick, Thomas, les professeurs de Beauxbâtons et surtout leurs femmes, la vampire Assya.

-Une vampire !

-Oui, elle est très gentille. On s'écrit régulièrement.

-Elle n'a pas cherché à te mordre ?

-Elle m'a mordue. C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de le faire. Sinon, elle serait morte. C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenues amies. Ne t'en fais pas, les Vampires ont des lois. Ils n'ont pas le droit de tuer les Humains. Quand ils se nourrissent, ils sont obligés d'effacer la mémoire de leurs victimes.

-C'est bizarre mais ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Des nouvelles de Pierrick ?

-Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. J'ai eu l'impression d'être de nouveau une étrangère pour lui.

-Il doit simplement être préoccupé par son affaire. Je suis sûr que quand tout sera terminé, il te reviendra comme avant.

-J'espère. »

Pierrick continuait à chercher Malgéus. Il devait le trouver. Il devait découvrir ce qu'il savait sur son passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dévoilé ? En même temps, Pierrick attendait la prochaine vision. Il espérait qu'elle lui en montrerait plus. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin savoir qui est cet homme en noir. Il lui semblait que son identité lui dévoilerait une grande partie du mystère entourant son passé. Et puis, pourquoi se sentait-il plus proche de cet inconnu que de ses parents ? Cette question ne cessait de l'obséder.

Il était maintenant à Bordeaux, continuant son tour de France des lieux secrets du monde des Sorciers. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, son enquête n'avait rien donné. Les mangemorts de Malgéus se faisaient plus discrets que jamais. Ils devaient tous être au même endroit. C'était ainsi la façon la plus sûre pour Malgéus de contrôler ses troupes. Il était plus proche du but qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il s'était lancé en quête du rituel des anciens druides germains. Mais pour le Corbeau, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il ne voulait retrouver Malgéus que pour une chose : savoir.

L'esprit de Pierrick s'embruma. Il reconnut la sensation qu'il avait ressentit lors de sa dernière vision. Il se laissa porter par ce nouveau souvenir qui avait réussi à remonter à la surface. Les sensations emplirent ses sens. Il sentit un vent froid d'hiver lui fouetter le visage. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas habillé pour l'hiver mais il n'avait pas froid pour autant. Sous ses pieds, il sentit la neige crisser à chacun de ses pas. Le paysage sortit des ténèbres devant lui. Il était dans une lande enneigée. Il faisait nuit. Dans le ciel, un croissant de lune jetait une lumière argentée sur les arbres squelettique, faisant briller la neige d'un éclat bleuté. Un homme marchait à côté de lui. Il était grand et habillé d'un ensemble noir que Pierrick reconnut comme étant la tenue utilisée par les unités d'actions des Chasseurs comme la section AI ou les agents de la section S en intervention. Au sentiment qu'il ressentait en sa présence, Pierrick sut qu'il s'agissait de cet homme en noir dont il n'avait toujours pas vu le visage. Et une fois de plus, il ne fit que deviner sa silhouette dans la pénombre.

L'homme passa devant lui. Le déplacement se fit plus lent, plus discret. Il descendit sur ses genoux pour être moins visible. Pierrick reconnut la façon de se déplacer typique d'une approche discrète. Ils ne devaient pas être loin de l'objectif. L'homme posa finalement un genou à terre en se cachant derrière un buisson. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à Pierrick de venir à lui. Pierrick vit que de l'autre côté de la futaie, il n'y avait qu'une maison solitaire. Un homme marchait devant en scrutant au loin. Il tenait une baguette à la main. Sûrement une sentinelle. Lui et l'homme en noir allait certainement investir la maison. Pierrick ne regarda pas autour de lui, mais il ne sentait pas la présence de d'autres chasseurs aux alentours. Pourtant, dans ce genre d'action il faut au minimum deux groupes de la section AI. Ils n'allaient quand même pas l'attaquer à eux seuls ! Qui sait combien de mages noirs étaient cachés dedans ?

L'homme en noir se mit à parler. Pierrick enrageait. Son alter ego dans ce souvenir ne se tournait pas vers son interlocuteur. Malgré la froideur de la voix de cet homme, Pierrick sentit une certaine chaleur en l'écoutant. Quel lien pouvait les unir ?

« C'est cette maison l'objectif. Il doit y avoir une dizaine de mangemorts dedans. Ta mission est de les attaquer et de tous les éliminer. Aucun ne doit s'échapper. Tu as compris ?

-Oui. »

Sa propre voix surprit Pierrick. Elle n'était pas grave. Une voix d'enfant. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir à cet époque ?

« Vas-y. »

Pierrick obéit à l'ordre sans rien ajouter. Une dizaine de mangemorts. Il fallait être fou pour envoyer un homme seul les combattre. Et quel était cet ordre ? Tous les éliminer. Les Chasseurs ne travaillent pas comme ça. Ils avaient pour habitude de faire des prisonniers pour les interroger par la suite et qu'ils soient jugés légalement. Certains pouvaient mourir durant un assaut. Mais en règle générale, il fallait limiter les pertes. Ce n'était pas le travail des Chasseurs de se substituer à la Justice.

Malgré tout, le Pierrick du souvenir s'avança, baguette à la main. Il se déplaçait de buisson en buisson, s'approchant de la maison par bond comme on dit dans le jargon opérationnel. Avant chaque bond, il vérifiait qu'il pouvait se déplacer sans être repéré. Il s'était tellement approché que la sentinelle passa à moins d'un mètre de lui. Pierrick attendit qu'il lui tourne le dos pour agir. Quand la sentinelle repartit, ne regardant plus dans sa direction, Pierrick surgit silencieusement du buisson et sauta vers la tête du mangemort pour lui entourer le cou de ses bras. En même temps, il frappa d'un coup de pied dans le creux poplité des genoux pour le forcer à les mettre à terre. Ainsi, ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol. D'un geste sec que Pierrick reconnut comme parfait, la nuque du mage noire se brisa. Pierrick laissa choir le cadavre qui fut amorti par la neige. Il scruta les environs, pointant sa baguette au cas où un autre ennemi serait là. D'un geste de sa baguette il fit déplacer le corps à l'abri des vues derrière un arbuste.

Pierrick continua à s'approcher de la maison dans la même ambiance tactique. Il atteignit finalement le mur de la maison et le longea. Il trouva la porte d'entrée. Il y avait un garde. Il savait que passer par la porte principale était risqué mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il devait tous les éliminer. Si le garde se doutait de quelque chose d'anormal à l'intérieur, il s'enfuirait peut-être. Il devait donc le tuer avant d'entrer. Même s'il passait par une autre voie. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se servir d'un sortilège. Le problème de la magie était que la plupart des éclairs naissant d'un sortilège faisait de la lumière. Il devait le tuer à mains nues ou à l'arme blanche. Il l'observa durant plusieurs minutes. Quand il jugea le moment opportun, il surgit de l'angle du mur et lança un couteau de lancé avec précision. La lame se ficha dans la carotide du garde. Il n'émit qu'un gargouillis liquide et bascula dans la neige maculée de sang ocre.

Pierrick ne resta pas à vérifier si le garde était bien mort. Il retourna en arrière. Il s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre qu'il avait repérée plus tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier que la pièce qui se trouvait derrière était vide. Lorsqu'il fut sûr, il pointa sa baguette sur le loquet, le déverrouilla et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur avant de refermer la fenêtre. Ainsi, son intrusion passerait inaperçu encore quelques temps. La température était plus clémente dans la maison. Il vint se coller à une porte pour écouter les bruit de l'autre côté. Il perçut plusieurs voix. Il avait de la chance, il n'aurait pas à les chercher longtemps. Pierrick prit sa baguette dans sa main gauche et un couteau dans la droite. Il se recula un peu. Il fit un moulinet avec sa baguette pour faire voler la porte en éclats.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla un mangemort. »

Juste dans l'axe de la porte se trouvaient deux mages noirs. Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de réagir. L'un fut frapper d'un éclair vert d'avada kedavra et le second reçut le couteau dans l'œil. Un mangemort surgit la baguette à la main. D'un Repulso, Pierrick lui fit percuter violement le mur derrière lui. Il ne se releva pas, la colonne vertébrale en miette sous le choc. Même le mur garda son empreinte.

Plus aucun mage noir ne parut vouloir s'offrir en cible à Pierrick. Il devrait aller les chercher. Il sentait leurs présences. Deux à droite, un à gauche. Pierrick changea sa baguette de main. Il produisit un nouveau couteau dans sa main gauche. Pierrick plongea dans la pièce en roulant sur le sol, esquivant deux éclairs verts. Durant sa roulade, le couteau alla se planter dans la gorge du mangemort à gauche et un éclair vert frappa un à droite. Il se releva d'un bond, rebondit contre le mur en évitant un nouvel éclair pour s'élancer sur le dernier. Il lui enserra le cou d'un ciseau de jambe et l'attira vers le sol. Un nouveau couteau surgit et vint trancher les deux carotides du mangemort dans le même mouvement.

Pierrick se releva. Il venait de tuer huit hommes. L'homme en noir lui avait parlé d'une dizaine. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un éclair vert frôla le crâne de Pierrick. Malgré tout, il resta calme et contre-attaqua d'un sortilège de mort qui ne rata pas sa cible. Un autre mangemort surgit derrière le premier qui s'effondrait. Pierrick sauta vers lui, le frappant à la gorge d'un coup de pied sauté latéral. L'ennemi recula en se tenant la gorge, percutant le mur derrière lui. Il gémissait de douleur mais était encore vivant. Tenant toujours le couteau rougeoyant du sang de celui qu'il avait égorgé, Pierrick trancha l'aine du mage noir. Pierrick le regarda se vider lentement de son sang. Il ne perçut pas l'individu au bout du couloir et ne bougea qu'au dernier moment quand il lui lança un Sectumsempra. Le maléfice le toucha à l'épaule. Pierrick sentit la sensation franche de ses chairs tranchées par le rayon. Malgré la douleur, il ne dit rien et resta concentrer. Mais il ne pouvait plus lever sa baguette comme il le souhaitait. Il changea encore de main. Il sentait son sang couler en un ruisseau chaud le long de son bras maintenant inerte. Sa vue se brouillait. Sa tête devenait lourde. Il savait qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais s'évanouir signifiait mourir. Il ne fit que deviner la silhouette floue du mangemort sortant du couloir. Il se doutait que la baguette du mage noir était déjà pointée sur lui. La voix de l'ennemi lui parvint de manière lointaine. Que disait-il ? Pierrick vit clairement la baguette tourbillonner. Il s'attendait à recevoir l'éclair fatal. Puis un flash vert lui brouilla la vue. Quand il put de nouveau voir à peu près convenablement, il vit le mangemort écrouler face contre terre. A l'entrée de la pièce se tenait une haute silhouette noire. Pierrick sentit une vague gratitude lui emplirent l'esprit avant de s'évanouir.

Pierrick se retrouva de nouveau à Bordeaux. Ce souvenir avait été si réel pour lui qu'il avait même senti la chaleur des corps des ennemis qu'il avait tués en corps-à-corps. Machinalement, il passa sa main sur l'épaule qu'il avait vue blessé. Mais rien, pas une égratignure. Cela lui avait semblé si réel qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas être vraiment blessé. Ce souvenir continuait à nourrir ses interrogations. Qui était-il vraiment ? Et qui était cet homme en noir ? Il devait trouver au plus vite. Il transplana pour se rendre dans la prochaine ville alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.


	12. Les bas fonds du Monde et de l'Esprit

**CHAPITRE XII : LES BAS-FONDS DU MONDE ET DE L'ESPRIT**

Les bas-fonds de Nantes ressemblaient à ceux de toutes les autres villes. Surtout les bas-fonds des lieux secrets. En théorie, ces lieux n'étaient connus que des êtres du monde magique, Sorciers et autres créatures intelligente que les Moldus considéraient comme des êtres légendaires. Mais dans la réalité, des moldus connaissaient aussi très bien ces lieux. De sombres trafics s'y faisaient entre les deux mondes. Que ça soit des marchandises illicites ou des services illégaux. La Police Magique manquait d'effectif pour s'occuper convenablement de ce genre d'endroit. Et surtout, Yves Dakus, le chef de la Police Magique, cherchait de plus en plus à s'insinuer dans les affaires des Chasseurs avec l'aval du Ministre Erwan Riliam. Alors qu'il y avait tant à faire ici.

Pierrick déambulait dans une ruelle étroite, sinueuse, sombre et sale. Des gens dormaient à même le sol dans des coins sombres. Certains le regardèrent passé avec une avidité dans les yeux, comme-ci ils étaient à deux doigts d'essayer de le dévaliser. D'autres faisaient l'aumône. Les boutiques qui avaient pignon sur rue ici étaient toutes dévolues à des commerces aux limites de la légalité. Certaines étaient simplement tolérées officiellement, mais avec la Police Magique qui ne faisait pas son travail, on peut même dire qu'elles étaient totalement oubliées. Avec ce laxisme, les commerçants vendaient ouvertement des articles interdits. Et quand il y avait un contrôle, quelques pièces d'or effaçaient la mémoire des inspecteurs généralement.

Des vendeurs regardèrent passer Pierrick avec intérêt ou suspicion. Quelques uns blêmirent en le reconnaissant, s'attendant à le voir entrer dans leur échoppe. Mais le Corbeau ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin. Il s'intéressa à un bar miteux, coincé entre une animalerie d'où s'élevait une odeur d'excrément et un apothicaire à la vitrine crasseuse. Aucun nom ne l'indiquait. Seule une enseigne représentant une pinte de bière permettait de savoir ce que cachaient les vitres sales ne laissant passées qu'un flou lumineux. Des voix et des rires se faisaient entendre.

Pierrick vint frapper à la lourde porte de bois. A la hauteur de son visage, une petite ouverture protégée par une grille s'ouvrit. Derrière, un homme à la forte haleine d'ail le toisa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? demanda t-il.

-Boire un verre, répondit Pierrick.

-Va voir ailleurs ! On n'accepte pas les flics et les chasseurs ici !

-Ouvre si tu ne veux pas souffrir.

-Ah oui ! »

L'ouverture se referma et le déclic de la serrure se fit entendre. L'homme se présenta menaçant dans l'embrasure. Il s'avança pour donner un coup de poing à Pierrick mais ce dernier évita le coup en saisissant le bras au vol. Il colla son dos contre le portier et le projeta au dessus de son épaule sur le pavé sale. Le portier s'assomma en chutant. Pierrick s'en désintéressa et entre dans le bar, maintenant silencieux.

Les clients regardaient Pierrick avec attention. Le patron avait sauté de derrière son bar et s'avança vers le chasseur en hurlant :

« Tu vas voir la gueule que je vais te faire ! Enfoiré ! »

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Pierrick venait de lui mettre son coude dans la mâchoire et il s'était écroulé direct, comme électrocuté par le coup.

Le silence était tel que les mouches faisaient un bruit assourdissant. Pierrick sortit sa baguette calmement. Il fit le tour de la salle du regard. Il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Et il trouva. Tentant de se cacher derrière une table, un homme de petite taille avec des lunettes rondes. Il s'avança dans sa direction. Les clients s'écartèrent sur son chemin de manière craintive. Pierrick fit le tour de la table et sortit l'homme qui tentait de se cacher en le prenant par le col.

« Oh ! joua l'homme. Pierrick Chaldo ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Je t'offre un verre ?

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, répondit sobrement Pierrick. Où est Malgéus ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus son numéro de cheminée et ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu me rendre visite.

-Je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter Sylvain. Je peux te faire tomber pour une bonne dizaine de chefs d'inculpation. Il me suffit d'envoyer un dossier à la Police Magique. Donc arrête de jouer et dis-moi où il est.

-Je ne sais pas je te jure. Il se cache plus que d'habitude. Y'a des bruits qui courent comme quoi il ne serait pas loin de trouver une arme terrible. Certains n'hésitent pas à dire qu'il prendra bientôt le contrôle du Ministère.

-Où est-il ? C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse !

-Je ne sais vraiment pas. Par contre, lui sait où vous vous trouvez tous.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ?

-Une taupe au Ministère. Nous nous en doutions déjà.

-Au Ministère, il y en a même plusieurs. Mais il y en a surtout une au Chasseurs.

-Qui ?

-Ça je ne sais pas. Mais il a été assez actif ses derniers temps. Si tu veux retrouver Malgéus, c'est par lui que tu as le plus de chance d'y arriver. »

Pierrick lâcha Sylvain. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie quand il remarqua qu'une dizaine de clients s'étaient levés et le toisaient avec mépris. Pierrick resta les bras le long du corps, tenant sa baguette dans sa main.

« Ici, on n'aime pas trop les chasseurs, dit un des clients. Tu vas regretter d'être venu.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, dit Pierrick avec calme. Reculez-vous si vous ne voulez pas mourir.

-C'est ça ! Vous autres les Chasseurs avez des règles à suivre. Vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer comme ça. Nous par contre, on s'en fout.

-Ce soir, je ne suis plus un chasseur. Je suis la Mort. »

Le plus proche sortit sa baguette mais il ne put rien en faire. Pierrick était entré dans sa garde et lui tordit violement le poignet jusqu'à entendre un craquement brutal. Le blessé gémit de douleur durant un instant, avant que le chasseur ne l'assomme d'un uppercut au menton. Un autre s'avança, un poignard dans la main. Un coup de pied direct à l'estomac l'arrêta net. Pierrick sauta pour lancer son autre pied dans la mâchoire en faisant un salto arrière. Lorsqu'il reposa les pieds au sol, il tendit sa baguette vers un troisième. L'éclair rouge le frappa de plein fouet et il s'écroula au sol, stupéfixé. Un éclair frôla le crâne de Pierrick. Il contre-attaqua d'un Repulso qui repoussa le tireur contre un mur.

Le Corbeau s'avança d'un pas vers ses agresseurs. Tous firent un pas en arrière d'un mouvement quasi coordonné. Il venait de se débarrasser avec une facilité déconcertante de quatre hommes. Et de l'avis de tous, ils étaient loin d'être des enfants de chœur.

« Les prochains, je les tue, dit Pierrick dans un murmure parfaitement audible. »

Les clients se reculèrent encore. Le regard de ce chasseur était si noir qu'il aurait pu lancer des éclairs. Qui était-il ? Un démon déguisé en homme ? Pierrick se dirigea vers la sortie sans qu'aucun ne se mettent en travers de son chemin.

Il savait où il devait se rendre. Le seul endroit où il pourrait savoir où se cachait Malgéus était le Ministère de la Magie. Qui pouvait être cette taupe ? Il espérait que Jonas et Franck avaient avancé sur ce sujet.

Hans Friedrich avait écrit tout ce qu'il savait du rituel intéressant Malgéus. Le texte complet avec les dessins des symboles et les schémas prenaient plusieurs pages. Il n'avait même pas pensé y insérer des informations erronées. Il ne voulait pas laissé à ses tortionnaires la moindre excuse de s'en prendre à Frida. La fillette se tenait près de lui. Elle gardait constamment un contact physique avec lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas la laisser seule. Elle avait mangé le pain et la pomme que lui avaient amenés les mangemorts. Elle avait bu un peu d'eau. Elle n'avait rien voulu de plus. Névris l'avait laissée auprès de Hans.

Hans jeta un regard noir à Névris en lui tendant le feuillet de parchemin. Le mangemort aux yeux violets le regarda rapidement et paru satisfait. Il le porta jusqu'à son maître. Malgéus l'examina à son tour. Un sourire mauvais et railleur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien jeune Friedrich, siffla Malgéus. J'espère pour toi que c'est le bon rituel, sinon cette gamine va souffrir.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous si ce rituel est le bon ? questionna le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je verrai ça après la chute du Ministère. Pour l'instant, vous allez retourner dans vos quartiers. Timothée.

-Maître, fit Timothée Arak en s'avançant.

-Fais-leur porter de la nourriture et de l'eau.

-Oui maître.

-Et pour Elsa ? fit Hans. Vous n'allez pas la laisser là ?

-Tu voudrais qu'on soit un peu plus respectueux envers son cadavre ? Soit. J'ai toujours eu du respect pour les morts. Son corps sera placé dans une des chambres de ce manoir en attendant d'être enterré. Ça te va ?

-Oui. »

Hans se leva, portant presque Frida qui refusait de se desserrer de lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes devant le corps d'Elsa. Et sentant la fillette frissonner à sa vue, Hans préféra ne pas s'attarder et suivre Timothée Arak. Arrivés à la cave, ils se réinstallèrent dans un coin. Frida ne disait toujours rien et resta blottit contre le jeune homme. Hans était furieux contre les mangemorts et contre lui-même. Il n'avait pu protéger Elsa et avait été obligé de donner le rituel à Malgéus, mettant en danger l'ensemble de la communauté magique française, dont ses amis et Laura. Et maintenant, il se demandait s'il arriverait à protéger Frida, il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être triste. Sourirait-elle de nouveau un jour ? Il se le demandait, lui qui n'avait encore jamais vu son sourire.

Thomas Zimong venait de se matérialiser dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Il avait décidé de venir car il voulait éclairer la situation avec Pierrick et sentait qu'il reviendrait ici. Mais avant de quitter l'Académie, il avait demandé au professeur Tréveune l'autorisation de renvoyer Laura chez elle. Ainsi elle ne resterait pas seule. D'autant plus que Laura proposa de sa propre initiative d'emmener Marion avec elle. La fille-fantôme ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de Thomas et le jeune professeur dut lui promettre de revenir vite. Laura avait observé la scène d'un regard attendri et amusé. Thomas venait de les laisser chez Laura. Hermione put embrasser sa fille pour lui remonter un moral qu'elle devinait en berne. Au moment où Thomas dut s'en aller, Marion lui avait prit la main pour le retenir encore quelques instants. Elle avait gardé les yeux baissés mais avait dit :

« Fais attention. Il pourrait te tuer dans son état d'esprit actuel.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui avait répondu Thomas. Je connais Pierrick et je lui fais confiance.

-Tu connais Pierrick. Mais tu ne connais pas l'être qui était caché en lui et qui revient à la surface. »

Pour la rassurer, Thomas s'était approché d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune fille fut surprise mais elle apprécia le doux contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

« Ne t'en fais pas, lui avait-il murmurée. Je reviendrai. »

Elle avait relevé la tête et lui esquissa un léger sourire auquel il répondit. Elle resta à le regarder s'éloigner un peu. Leurs mains ne se quittèrent qu'au dernier moment, quand il avait transplané.

Après que Thomas soit parti, Laura s'était approchée de la fille-fantôme qui n'avait pas bougé, contemplant le lieu où se tenait il y a quelques secondes le jeune homme. Laura l'avait prise par les épaules.

« Et bien, fit-elle. Tu n'es peut-être pas habituée aux marques d'affection, mais je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien avec mon frangin.

-Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je suis près de lui, je me sens bien. Depuis des années, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivante.

-J'en suis heureuse pour toi. Et pour lui. »

Thomas se dirigea directement vers l'aile est où se trouvaient les différents services chargés de maintenir l'ordre dans la communauté magique ou le secret du monde magique vis-à-vis des Moldus. Il s'y trouvait le Département des Oubliators, le Bureau Central de la Police Magique, l'unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique et le Département des Chasseurs. Thomas monta l'escalier menant à l'étage occupé par ce dernier. Le demi-palier était décoré d'un emblème animé, comme de coutume dans le monde des Sorciers. Il représentait une baguette et une épée croisées entourées de trois dragons virevoltant. Les trois dragons étaient de couleurs différentes, chacun représentait une section des Chasseurs. Le bleu symbolisait la section Action Intervention, le rouge, la section Investigation Recherche Interrogatoire Analyse, et le noir était celui de la section Spéciale. Au dessus de l'emblème, la devise des Chasseurs était écrite en lettre noire sur fond blanc : « Lux in Tenebris ». Trois mots en latin signifiant : « La Lumière dans les Ténèbres ». Une phrase soulignant le combat des Chasseurs, véritable lueur pour écarter les Ténèbres de ce monde.

En haut de l'escalier, sur la gauche, le bureau de l'agent d'accueil obligeait tout visiteur à se présenter avant de pénétrer plus en avant. Thomas connaissait l'agent d'accueil, Pierrick lui avait présenté. Il s'appelait Andreo Filipelli, ancien agent de la section S qui aurait dû prendre sa retraite il y a des années mais refusait de rester chez lui à rien faire. Mais étant trop vieux pour le terrain, il accepta cette place de confiance. Beaucoup de chasseurs, même confirmés, venaient le voir pour des conseils où qu'il leurs raconte quelques anecdotes sur sa carrière. Andreo connaissait le moindre secret des Chasseurs. Thomas se demandait s'il était au courant du secret sur le passé de Pierrick. Mais il ne lui posa pas la question, se contentant de le saluer.

Thomas se rendit vers la section IRIA. Il frappa à la porte de Franck Vinol. Quand il entra, il fut accueilli par Franck.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda le chasseur.

-Je voulais savoir pour Pierrick, répondit-il. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va venir ici.

-Je vois. Ce ne serait pas ta petite amie qui te l'aurait dit ?

-Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

-Je voulais parler de cette fille, Marion. Elle a l'air d'avoir des prédispositions pour voir l'avenir.

-Je ne crois pas. Elle est juste très sensible aux présences qui l'entourent. Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout pour me guider jusqu'ici. C'est juste une intuition. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autre endroit où l'attendre.

-Et pourquoi pas chez lui ? Il pourrait vouloir voir Chun.

-Je ne sais pas. Dans son état, je ne voudrais pas la voir. Je pense que j'aurais encore un peu de conscience et que je ne voudrais pas faire de la peine à celle que j'aime.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le droit de l'aimer. »

Pierrick venait d'entrer. Il avait un regard sombre et sans âme qui rappelait à Franck les raisons pour laquelle il était surnommé le Corbeau.

Thomas se leva pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi n'aurais-tu plus le droit d'aimer ? demanda t-il. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un être humain comme nous tous.

-Je n'en suis plus sûr, dit Pierrick. Franck, as-tu découvert qui est la taupe ?

-Non, répondit Franck. Ça risque de prendre un moment.

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois savoir. »

Pierrick sortit du bureau. Thomas lui emboita le pas immédiatement. Franck fit de même.

Pierrick parcourut les couloirs de la section IRIA en observant chaque individu. Que cherchait-il ? Ce croyait-il capable de démasquer la taupe uniquement en les observant ?

« Qui fais les interrogatoires ? demanda t-il.

-Cinq agents de la IRIA. Ubel, Garçon, Nana, Tarrieu et Pedri. Jonas est avec Nana dans la salle numéro deux.

-Qu'on donné les interrogatoires ?

-Rien. On pense qu'ils sont sous Fidelitas.

-Vous avez vérifié ?

-Comment ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, Pierrick entra dans une salle d'interrogatoire sans prévenir. Les deux chasseurs présents se levèrent d'un même bond.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? fit l'un d'eux. Vinol ?

-Désolé Ubel, s'excusa Franck. Je ne comprends pas non plus mais laisse faire. »

Pierrick s'arrêta devant le mangemort. Ce dernier resta figé sur place devant ses yeux noirs et sans émotion. Il connaissait le Corbeau de réputation. Mais des rumeurs disaient qu'il s'était adouci. A cet instant, le mangemort se dit que ces rumeurs étaient fausses. Le chasseur qu'il avait devant lui ne paraissait pas s'embarrasser de questions morales et semblait prêt à tuer. Pierrick sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tête du prévenu malgré les injonctions des interrogateurs. Ubel parut sur le point de lancer un maléfice au Corbeau mais il se retrouva désarmé sans avoir le temps d'incanter. Ubel était abasourdi. D'où venait ce sortilège ? La baguette de Chaldo n'avait pas quitté la tête du prévenu. Il regarda l'autre main du Corbeau et y vit sa seconde baguette. Il avait lancé un sortilège de désarmement sans formuler mais également sans regarder sa cible.

Pierrick reporta son attention entière sur le mangemort. Il fouilla son esprit en usant de légilimancie. Sa puissance était telle qu'il put voir jusqu'à ses plus profonds secrets. Mais il se fichait de ses souvenirs de méfaits divers, de son enfance. Il cherchait qu'une seule information : le lieu où se cachait Malgéus ou une trace de Fidelitas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il relâcha sa victime. Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur la table, en proie à des tremblements incontrôlables. Pierrick se tourna vers ses collègues et Thomas.

« Ils ne sont pas sous Fidelitas, dit-il. Ils ignorent où se cache Malgéus. Ils ne sont que des pions qu'il a rameuté des trous à rats où ils se cachaient.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça avec une simple légilimancie ? questionna Ubel. C'est impossible.

-C'est possible, lança une voix. »

Suzanne Janis se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, observant la scène avec gravité.

« C'est tout à fait possible, continua t-elle. La légilimancie permet de fouiller la moindre parcelle de l'esprit. Une information protégée par Fidelitas est quand même dans l'esprit du porteur. Elle ne peut simplement pas être divulguée par n'importe quel moyen. Même un Legilimen doué ne peut y accéder. Mais en théorie, avec beaucoup de maîtrise et de puissance, un Legilimen pourrait au moins déceler la présence du charme, voir même accéder à l'information. Mais pour cela, il faudrait être un sorcier exceptionnel. Seule une poignée en est capable dans le monde. Le plus proche de nous physiquement est le professeur Albus Dumbledore de Hogwart. Le dernier français à avoir réussi un tel exploit, selon les rumeurs car ce ne fut jamais officiel, fut le professeur Antoine Faros. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez y arriver Chaldo. »

Pierrick ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se diriger vers le couloir. Lorsqu'il passa près de Janis, il ne s'arrêta même pas. Suzanne Janis était connu comme une Legilimen de grand talent. Ce faisant, même sans utiliser le sortilège, elle demeurait sensible aux états d'esprit des gens l'entourant, ressentant leurs pensés brutes. Quand Chaldo passa près d'elle, la frôlant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Rien. Cet homme ne ressentait plus rien. Il était vide. Comme un œuf dont on aurait gobé le contenu. Un vide glacial et sombre. Comment pouvait-il encore marché et vivre avec un tel vide en lui ? C'était pire qu'il y a quelque mois alors que le Corbeau n'était qu'un combattant infatigable.

De la salle d'interrogatoire mitoyenne, sortirent Jonas Marus et Florence Nana. Jonas paraissait dubitatif. Il était habitué à ce que la métisse soit d'une efficacité exemplaire dans ce genre d'exercice. Mais les heures passaient et aucune information intéressante n'en ressortait. Et en attendant, la taupe n'était toujours pas démasquée. Malgré tout, Florence restait confiante.

C'est alors que Jonas croisa le regard froid et vide de Pierrick…


	13. Le Rituel

**CHAPITRE XIII : LE RITUEL**

Malgéus réunit tous ses fidèles présents dans le parc du manoir. Seul Timothée Arak manquait, chargé de monter la garde. Malgéus avait fait comme indiqué sur les instructions de Hans Friedrich. Il avait fait surgir du sol une table de pierre sur laquelle était disposée différents objets : des bols de terre, un couteau à lame noire, des plantes diverses. Tout était aligné sur un bord de la table, laissant assez de place pour y placer une multitude d'objets ou un objet volumineux.

Les mangemorts, tout de noir vêtus, se tenaient en arc-de-cercle devant la table. Au milieu de cette formation brûlait un grand feu. Malgéus leva les bras au ciel pour attirer leur attention.

« Mes chers fidèles, fit-il de toute la force de sa voix essoufflée. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Depuis des mois nous attendons ce moment. Le moment où le Ministère de la Magie va tomber entre nos mains. Nous avons enfin le rituel et nous allons acquérir la puissance des anciens druides germains. Plus personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre route. Aujourd'hui, ce sera le Ministère français. Demain, ce seront ceux de toute l'Europe et du monde. Restez-moi fidèle, et vous serez récompensés. Trahissez-moi, et vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. Comme toi, Anna Serus. »

La mangemort désignée par Malgéus eut un mouvement de recul. Elle parut prête à s'enfuir mais ceux qui l'entouraient la saisirent. Un des mangemorts lui prit sa baguette. Ils tirèrent la femme jusque devant la table de pierre.

« Maître, supplia t-elle. Je ne vous ais pas trahi.

-Ne me mens pas Anna, siffla Malgéus. Tu aimes trop l'alcool. Et je sais que durant une de tes soirées de beuveries, tu as révélé certaines choses qui devaient rester secrètes. Si les Chasseurs avaient su ce que tu as dit, nous aurions échoué lamentablement.

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Tu as parlé de notre espion aux Chasseurs. C'est une chance qu'il n'est pas encore été découvert. Une chance que nous ayons atteint notre but sans que ton erreur ne nous porte préjudice. Malgré tout, tu vas payer. Et pour ce genre d'erreur, il n'y a qu'un seul châtiment : la mort.

-NON ! MAÎTRE ! PITIE ! »

Malgré ses hurlements et ses suppliques, Anna Serus fut attachée sur la table de pierre, torse nu. Malgéus récita des prières en une vieille langue germanique. Une langue que plus personne ne parle aujourd'hui.

« _Par les forces de la nature, par delà les mondes connus et inconnus. J'en appelle aux forces cachées dans les Ténèbres._ »

Tout en psalmodiant, il fit une mixture en écrasant les plantes dans un des bols de terre. Il étala la mixture sur la peau nue de la femme. Cette dernière était en larmes.

_« Que se mêlent forces végétale et animale. Démons de l'ancien temps, prenez cette âme en guise d'offrande pour votre Puissance. »_

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'appliquer son emplâtre, il prit le couteau à lame noire. Il le brandit au-dessus de la femme.

_« Par le sang ! Par la Mort ! Que votre Puissance soit mienne ! Que cette âme soit votre ! »_

Et la lame disparut dans la poitrine de la femme. Elle n'hurla même pas. Du sang se mêlait à la mixture verte étalé sur sa peau.

Malgéus n'attendit pas qu'elle soit morte pour découper sa poitrine et accéder à son cœur encore palpitant. Il l'arracha alors qu'il battait encore. La main rouge du sang de sa victime, il leva le cœur en l'air.

_« Ce dernier battement était pour moi, un signe de la Puissance que vous allez me donner ce soir. »_

Puis il le mit dans un autre bol de terre et le broya avec un pilon. Il récupéra la mixture mêlée de sang étalée sur le cadavre encore chaud et la mélangea à l'organe écrasé. La préparation oscillait entre le vert végétal et le rouge sanguin. Délaissant la table de pierre et le cadavre d'Anna Serus, Malgéus s'approcha du feu, le pot de terre contenant le mélange tenu à deux mains. Il leva le pot vers le ciel en lançant de nouvelles imprécations.

_« Que votre Puissance, Ô Démons de l'ancien temps, coule dans mes veines tel un fluide d'énergie pure. Que rien dans ce monde ne puisse se dresser contre cette Puissance après ce soir. »_

Malgéus porta le bol à sa bouche et en avala son contenu par longue gorgée. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il jeta le bol au sol. Il s'approcha encore du feu. La lumière intense des flammes déchirait son visage ridé.

_« Si vous m'avez accordé votre Puissance, que ce feu ne puisse pas me tuer. Car la Mort ne peut plus me frapper maintenant. »_

Malgéus fit un pas de plus et posa un pied dans le brasier. Aucune grimace ne s'afficha sur son visage. Il fit encore un pas et ne devint qu'une masse sombre entre les pétales flamboyant du foyer. Il traversa les flammes sans être inquiété et réapparut de l'autre côté sans la moindre égratignure.

Malgéus sourit d'un air satisfait. Il sentait la puissance couler dans ses veines avec délectation. Plus personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de sa route.

« Ce soir, le Ministère tombera sous notre contrôle, répéta t-il. »

Jonas sourit à Pierrick en venant à sa rencontre.

« Pierrick ! Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda t-il.

-Pas encore, répondit sombrement Pierrick. Pour le moment. Je cherche la taupe.

-Ne parle pas si fort.

-Quoi ? fit Florence Nana en s'approchant. Vous pensez qu'il y a un espion ici ! Aux Chasseurs ?

-Il n'est pas loin, dit Pierrick.

-Comment comptez-vous le démasquer ? En interrogeant tout le monde ?

-Inutile. Je sais déjà qui il est. Depuis tout à l'heure, je me déplace dans les couloirs en utilisant discrètement la Légilimancie sur tous ceux que j'ai croisés. »

Florence Nana venait de remarquer les baguettes dans chacune des mains de Pierrick.

« Avec deux baguettes en même temps ? fit-elle.

-Ainsi, j'ai passé au crible sans perdre de temps tous ceux que j'ai croisé.

-Madame Janis, vous êtes une experte en Légilimancie, est-il possible de lancé ce sort avec deux baguettes sur deux cibles différentes ?

-En théorie oui, répondit la chef de la section S. Mais il faudrait être puissant, maîtrisé parfaitement le sortilège et surtout, pouvoir rester concentrer suffisamment pour différencier les deux flux de pensés. Personnellement, j'en suis incapable.

-Si vous n'y arrivez pas, alors je pense que Chaldo ne le peut pas non-plus.

-Ne me sous-estime pas, dit le Corbeau.

-Depuis quand on se tutoie ?

-Je ne vouvoie jamais les mangemorts. »

Un silence imperturbable s'installa. Janis, Franck, Jonas et Thomas fixait Pierrick. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas des yeux Florence Nana. Celle-ci ne dit rien durant de longs instants mais après quelques secondes de vacuité elle prit une mine stupéfaite.

« Quoi ? fit-elle. Vous m'accusez d'être une mangemort ! Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter sans réagir. Je vais le plaindre auprès de monsieur Maldieu.

-Où est Malgéus ? questionna Pierrick comme-ci elle n'avait rien dit.

-Je vous dis que je ne suis pas une mangemort !

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit le Corbeau en pointant sa baguette sur le crâne de Nana.

-Chaldo ! s'écria Janis. »

Pierrick força les différentes couches de l'esprit de Nana, les traversant avec une facilité déconcertante. Il parvint à la couche protégé par un charme de Fidelitas. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour détruire la protection et voir ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il relâcha son effort, Florence Nana s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux dans le vide. Janis se porta tout de suite à son secours.

Janis examina la métisse. Et ce qu'elle découvrit l'effraya. Chaldo avait traversé son esprit comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Florence Nana était brisée de l'intérieur. Janis n'avait jamais vu ça. Ce qu'elle savait de la Légilimancie en dehors de sa propre pratique était purement théorique. Elle venait de voir tout ce qu'elle croyait uniquement théorique et impossible à réaliser même par les plus grands sorciers se faire devant elle. Qui était donc Pierrick Chaldo ? Qui était CE Pierrick Chaldo ? Seul Voldemort était connu pour avoir une telle maîtrise de la Légilimancie. Florence gémissait sur le sol.

« Il va me tuer, il va me tuer, répétait-elle. Mon maître Malgéus va me tuer. J'ai échoué.

-C'en est vraiment une ! s'exclama Jonas. Pierrick, où vas-tu ?

-Je sais où est Malgéus, répondit le Corbeau.

-Attend, nous venons avec toi.

-Je dois y aller seul.

-Pierrick ! »

Chun se tenait au bout du couloir. Elle s'avança vers Pierrick, souriante. Elle voulait qu'il lui sourit mais il ne fit que conserver son regard sombre et froid. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui. Quelque chose lui interdisait de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu là ? demanda t-il froidement.

-Je… je voulais te voir, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Ce n'est pas ta place. Rentre chez toi, ajouta t-il en passant à côté d'elle sans lui lancer un regard. »

Chun resta figée sur place durant quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi froid. Puis elle se reprit et se tourna vivement vers lui. Il n'avait pas encore disparu à l'angle du couloir.

« Chez moi c'est chez nous ! lui lança t-elle. »

Pierrick s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

« Et ma place, c'est près de toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois. »

Pierrick se retourna lentement vers elle. Son regard restait froid et sombre. C'était pire que quand elle l'avait rencontré. A l'époque, il n'y avait que de la peine et une profonde solitude. Maintenant, c'était tout autre chose. Elle n'arrivait même pas à définir la noirceur qu'elle percevait dans son regard.

« Tu dois m'oublier, dit-il. Je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes. Celui que tu aimes n'a jamais existé. Il n'était qu'une illusion. Né d'un mensonge. Vivant dans le mensonge. Il n'a pas le droit d'exister. Considère-le comme mort. »

Des larmes que Chun ne put refouler coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait ni ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et pourtant, elle n'y voyait aucun mensonge. Elle tomba à genoux.

Thomas vint la soutenir. Il fusilla Pierrick du regard.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça à celle que tu aimes ? s'écria Thomas.

-Je ne suis pas celui qu'elle aime, répéta Pierrick. Je ne suis qu'une arme.

-Pierrick…

-Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Adieu.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Chercher la vérité. »


	14. Le Démon aux yeux noirs

**CHAPITRE XIV : LE DEMON AUX YEUX NOIRS**

Chun n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle restait là en plein milieu du couloir, Thomas la soutenant et la protégeant. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce que venait de lui dire Pierrick. Elle se sentait vide. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Elle l'aimait de toute son âme. C'était la seule vérité pour elle.

Jonas aussi était abasourdi. Lentement, il se tourna vers Chun et s'agenouilla près d'elle. La jeune femme le regarda de ses yeux embués de larmes.

« Je vais te le ramener, dit le chasseur. Je te le promets.

-Je viens avec toi, fit Thomas.

-Tu dois veiller sur Chun.

-Je m'en charge, lança Maldieu en s'approchant. Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux.

-Je viens aussi, fit Franck.

-Parfait, sourit Maldieu. Mais d'abord, pouvez-vous amener mademoiselle Yang-Li dans mon bureau ? Elle y sera en sécurité. »

Thomas souleva Chun sans qu'elle ne dise rien et suivit Charles Maldieu.

Thomas installa Chun sur le divan du bureau de Maldieu. Il se tourna vers le directeur du Département des Chasseurs.

« Veillez sur elle, dit-il.

-Comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, assura Maldieu. Allé, on vous attend. »

Thomas transplana. Maldieu resta quelques instants immobile. Il regarda la jeune femme toujours silencieuse. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Chun. La jeune chinoise s'endormit immédiatement. Maldieu mit un coussin sous sa tête.

Ainsi, le temps était venu. Il avait reconnu le flux magique qui parcourait le corps de Pierrick Chaldo lorsqu'il était arrivé au Ministère. Il ne pouvait faire erreur. C'était lui. Maintenant, il savait que son temps était compté. Il sortit du bureau. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la protéger. Cela ne rachèterait pas ses fautes passées.

Bientôt, il paierait...

Pierrick apparut dans une lande isolée et sombre. Là haut, la lune ne faisait que naître en un timide croissant. Il savait où il devait aller. Il marcha à travers les rangés d'arbres. L'ambiance était vraiment glauque. Les arbres immobiles semblaient bouger dans l'imaginaire cauchemardesque. Pierrick ne s'en soucia même pas. Il aimait la nuit. Et maintenant, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Il en était une créature. Il en faisait parti. La nuit avait toujours été son élément naturel. Il n'avait pas vaincu la peur du noir comme le fait un enfant, il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir. Du peu de souvenirs de ses premières années de vie revenus depuis le sortilège de Malgéus, aucun ne lui montrait une scène au soleil. Il n'avait connu que les ténèbres. Qui était-il ? Qu'était-il ? Il le saurait ce soir. Il obligerait Malgéus à lui dire.

« Son premier combat n'a pas été le succès escompté, dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle du professeur Faros. »

Il était de nouveau dans un souvenir. D'après l'angle de vue, il était allongé dans un lit. Au dessus de lui se penchait le fils du professeur Faros et Françoise Chaldo. Cette dernière avait l'air inquiète.

« Je vous avais dit que ce n'était qu'un enfant, lança t-elle.

-Il est loin d'être un enfant, reprit Faros hors de son champ de vision.

-Ce n'est pas un échec, fit une voix froide et sombre que Pierrick identifia comme celle de l'homme en noir. Il a réussi à tuer dix mangemorts. Le dernier l'a surpris. N'importe quel chasseur aurait été sûrement été tué dans ce genre d'opération.

-Il n'est pas un chasseur ! s'emporta Françoise.

-Non, c'est vrai, acquiesça le professeur Faros. Il est bien plus que ça. Il est… »

Le souvenir s'estompa. Alors, il devrait vraiment se battre pour connaître la vérité. Cela lui était égal. Sa vie avait été une succession de combats depuis sa naissance. Mourir n'était rien d'autre qu'une fin. Il se moquait de la Mort. Au contraire, elle le libérerait. Après tout, la Mort était une vieille amie.

Pierrick arriva près d'une statue solitaire dans cette lande. Elle représentait une gargouille la gueule béante, les orbites vides de toutes expressions. Il était arrivé. Il n'y avait rien mais il sentait la vibration du charme de Fidelitas parcourir l'air autour de lui. Le lieu où se cachait Malgéus était là, juste devant lui. Il devait juste briser le charme. Trois jours plus tôt, il aurait estimé cela impossible mais maintenant, rien ne lui semblait impossible. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'espace vide derrière la gargouille. Il ne prononça aucun mot. L'espace se mit à onduler autour de la baguette, comme la surface d'un lac quand on y lance un caillou. Un trou apparut autour de la pointe, par cet interstice, il vit la silhouette sombre d'un manoir. Il sortit sa deuxième baguette et la passa par le trou. Il força et écarta les deux lèvres formées pour faire un passage. Sous son impulsion, l'onde fit le tour du manoir, faisant voler le charme en éclat.

A l'intérieur, Malgéus ressentit une sensation particulière. Il ne l'avait jamais eut par le passé mais le flux magique qui était à l'origine de cette sensation le fit sourire. Il comprit que quelqu'un venait de briser son Fidelitas avec une facilité déconcertante. Et il savait qui c'était : le Corbeau. Kylian Névris l'avait senti aussi. Il se leva, se tournant vers Malgéus.

« Il est là, souffla le vieux mangemort. Je l'attendais plus tôt mais il ne m'a pas déçu.

-Se rangera t-il de votre côté ? fit Névris.

-Je pense. Il sait que beaucoup lui ont menti. Lorsqu'il saura qui en particulier, il viendra grossir les rangs de mes fidèles. Il sera un allié de choix. Que tout le monde se rende dans le parc pour accueillir notre nouveau camarade. »

Tous suivirent Malgéus. Tous sauf Kylian Névris. Le mangemort aux yeux violets resta immobile. Il eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Vas-y Malgéus, murmura t-il pour lui-même. Vas vers ta mort. Mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir rester assister à ta fin. »

Névris transplana.

Malgéus se tenait sur le perron du manoir. Il regardait l'homme au regard noir qui lui faisait face, tenant deux baguettes dans ses mains. Ses hommes sortirent à sa suite et se répandirent entre le Corbeau et leur maître. Le Corbeau fixait Malgéus. Cet homme savait pour lui, il savait qui il était. Il lui arracherait cette information.

« Alors tu as réussi à me trouver, dit Malgéus.

-Je ne suis venu que pour une seule chose : savoir, lança Pierrick. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur mon passé. Le reste m'importe peu.

-Je te dirai tout. Si tu acceptes de devenir un de mes hommes. Tu seras un de mes lieutenants. Et je te dirai qui t'as menti. Je te dirai ce que tu es vraiment. »

Pierrick resta silencieux. C'était si facile. Il lui suffisait de dire oui, de se mettre du côté de Malgéus. Ainsi, il saurait tout et pourrait se venger de ceux qui lui ont menti durant toute sa vie. Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire. Et pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de dire ce simple mot. Une voix sombre résonna dans sa tête.

« Tu es né pour combattre les Ténèbres. Tu es une épée pourfendeuse de toutes les forces qui veulent nuire à notre monde. Tu es une arme forgée dans les Ténèbres pour combattre les Ténèbres. »

Pierrick ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Cet homme en noir était le seul qui ne lui avait jamais menti. Il le savait.

« Non. »

Ce simple mot fit trembler l'ensemble des mangemorts. Malgéus fut surpris. Il pensait son plan parfait. Le Corbeau devait être une nouvelle force pour lui permettre d'atteindre son but. Comment pouvait-il s'être trompé ? C'était impossible.

« Non ? demanda Malgéus.

-Je suis une arme. Une arme créée pour combattre les mangemorts. Je t'arracherais ce que tu sais par la force.

-Tu as beau être puissant Corbeau. Tu ne l'ais pas assez pour moi. Plus maintenant.

-Alors viens te battre.

-A toi de venir. »

Pierrick s'avança sans peur ni hésitation. Les mangemorts firent jaillir leurs baguettes. Ils vinrent l'encercler. Pierrick s'arrêta. Il ne quittait pas Malgéus des yeux.

« Je sais que tu es puissant maintenant, Corbeau, siffla Malgéus. Mais pourras-tu battre mes meilleurs hommes ? »

Pierrick resta silencieux. Un éclair vert fusa vers lui. D'un bond en arrière il l'évita et contre-attaqua d'un Avada Kedavra qui fit mouche. Il enchaîna plusieurs sortilèges de mort qui ne ratèrent pas leurs cibles. Les mangemorts tombèrent les uns après les autres. Certains décidèrent de venir au contact en s'approchant dans son dos. Le Corbeau ne se retourna même pas, frappant d'un coup de talon en pleine mâchoire le plus proche. Il lança un sortilège de mort dans son dos pour l'éliminer tout en parant un stupéfix venant de face avec son autre baguette. Il sentit une nouvelle présence derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond en lançant son pied dans la tempe de l'ennemi, lui brisant les cervicales sous la violence du coup.

Malgré sa vitesse d'incantation élevée et le fait qu'il avait deux baguettes, le surnombre le submergea. Ils étaient trop proche pour de simple Avada Kedavra ou tout autre maléfice à distance. Il se souvint d'un sortilège qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années. Encore un souvenir de son passé oublié. Il ne réfléchit pas plus. Tenant ses baguettes comme des épées, il en fit surgir des lames d'ombre longues d'environ un mètre. Les premières passes d'armes surprirent les mangemorts. Le sang jaillit des membres tranchés et des entailles. Des têtes roulèrent sur le sol.

Les mangemorts, effrayés, essayèrent de s'enfuir. Pierrick les regarda en dissipant ses lames de ténèbres. Il fit tournoyer une de ses baguettes et finit par la pointer sur les fuyards. Des flammes s'échappèrent du bout. Des flammes prenant l'apparence volatile d'un dragon, d'un démon, d'un oiseau aux griffes acérées. Le Feudémon courut vers les mangemorts et les dévora quasi-littéralement. Les hurlements de souffrance d'agonie ne touchèrent pas Pierrick. Il avait déjà tourné le dos pour faire face à Malgéus.

Malgéus ne souriait plus. Cet homme venait avec une facilité déconcertante, de tuer tous ses fidèles. Où était donc Névris ? C'était-il enfui ? L'avait-il trahi ? Ce Corbeau, cet… chose qui ne devrait pas exister venait de lui retirer ses ambitions. Comment avait-il osé ? Il ne lui restait plus que la vengeance. Plus besoin de palabre. Seul le combat avait droit de citer.

Thomas Zimong et les deux chasseurs Jonas Marus et Franck Vinol venait d'arriver près du manoir. Après le départ de Pierrick, fouiller l'esprit de Florence Nana fut facile, vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée. Mais même s'ils pouvaient voir l'information, il ne pouvait y accéder, la protection du Fidelitas étant encore active. Et alors qu'ils se demandaient comment Pierrick était parvenu à la traverser, cette protection vola en éclat. Ils purent savoir. Il faudrait à peu près un quart d'heure ou vingt minutes pour que les hommes de la section AI soient prêts à intervenir. Mais pensant que Pierrick ne se soucierai pas de la sûreté des otages, le professeur et les deux chasseurs décidèrent de s'y rendre en précurseur avec l'aval de Maldieu.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glaça le sang. Des cadavres de mangemorts partout. Pas un n'avait survécu. Les flammes du Feudémon qui avait dévoré une bonne partie des fidèles de Malgéus venait à peine de s'éteindre. L'odeur âcre des corps brûlés et celle cuivrée du sang se mêlaient étroitement. Vinol faillit tourner de l'œil. Il parvint à rester conscient et se contenta de s'appuyer à un arbre et de vomir. Il avait déjà vu des cadavres, mais jamais autant et mutilé ainsi. Certains étaient coupés en plusieurs morceaux, les viscères répandus sur le sol, de la cervelle se mêlait aux brins d'herbes. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à de telles extrémités ?

Thomas fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il repéra Pierrick devant le manoir, faisant face à Malgéus. Il aurait voulu crier après lui mais quelque chose le retint. Il sentit alors la main de Jonas sur son épaule.

« Allons libérer les otages, dit Jonas. Je ne crois pas que Pierrick nous écoute pour le moment.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Thomas. Faisons le tour. Il doit bien y avoir une porte de derrière. »

Les trois hommes se faufilèrent derrière une haie pour contourner le manoir sans se faire remarquer des deux autres protagonistes. En partant, Thomas regarda une dernière fois vers son ami. De loin, il avait l'air d'un démon. Un démon aux yeux noirs.


	15. Champ de Bataille

**CHAPITRE XV : CHAMP DE BATAILLE**

Pierrick et Malgéus se faisaient face. Le Corbeau tenait une baguette dans chacune de ses mains. Le maître des mangemorts français n'en avait qu'une. Les yeux noirs de Pierrick n'exprimaient rien, pas une émotion. Il était telle une coquille vide. Les yeux laiteux de Malgéus étaient furieux. Cet homme, cet être venait de détruire ses projets de pouvoir. Il ne lui restait que la vengeance. Il était en possession de la puissance d'un démon. Mais il savait qu'il faisait face à un démon. Le choc serait rude dés le premier assaut.

Malgéus n'y tint plus. Il tendit sa baguette, lançant un éclair vert vers le Corbeau. Pierrick se contenta de lever une de ses baguettes pour arrêter le sortilège de mort. La seconde lança un éclair violacé qui ne rencontra que la porte du manoir, la faisant voler en éclat. Pierrick chercha Malgéus des yeux une seconde. Ce dernier se trouvait sur sa droite. Il lui fonçait dessus à une vitesse surhumaine. Pierrick réitéra son sortilège mais le mangemort l'esquiva allègrement malgré son grand âge. Malgéus vint au contact, percutant Pierrick d'un coup de pied au corps. Le Corbeau fut repoussé en arrière. Il resta malgré tout debout.

« La puissance des anciens druides germains, dit Pierrick. Tu es parvenu à l'obtenir.

-Oui. Et grâce à cette puissance, je vais te détruire. Ensuite je plierais à ma volonté une nouvelle armée de fidèles qui me permettront de prendre le contrôle des mondes.

-Je me fous des mondes. Je ne veux que savoir.

-Je te dirai tout si tu me bats. »

Pierrick s'élança de nouveau à l'assaut.

Thomas, Jonas et Franck étaient entrés dans le manoir par la porte de service. Ils avaient perçu l'explosion venant de devant et comprirent que le combat entre Pierrick et Malgéus était engagé. Mais quelque chose d'autre éveilla le sixième sens de Thomas. Ils étaient dans la cuisine du manoir. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna aux chasseurs de ne pas bouger. Il sentait une présence diffuse, voir animale autour d'eux. Non. Pas une, deux. Il scruta le moindre recoin de la pénombre mais ne vit rien. Et pourtant…

Soudain, Jonas se cabra de douleur, prenant sa cheville dans sa main. Il s'effondra. Franck vint à son aide. Quelque chose sortit de la jambe de son pantalon, rampant sur le sol. Thomas lança un éclair qui fit voler la bestiole contre le mur. C'était une grosse araignée aux yeux saphir. Franck la regarda un instant. Il sut tout de suite quoi faire et pointa sa baguette sur Jonas.

« Venino Repulso, dit-il. »

C'est alors qu'il vit glisser vers lui un scorpion jaune. Il se releva d'un coup en lançant un Repulso vers l'animal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme bestiole ici ! fit-il.

-Ce ne sont pas des animaux, dit Thomas. »

Les deux bestioles se changèrent en un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que Franck pensa tout de suite qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Il se souvint alors de deux dossiers qu'il avait étudiés par le passé. Timothée et Julie Arak. Un frère et une sœur dont la famille a depuis plusieurs générations toujours été une famille de mages noirs. Les parents enseignant la magie noire à leurs enfants. Ces deux là étaient les derniers de la famille Arak. Leurs parents ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur voila plusieurs années. Les Arak étaient aussi connus pour être tous des animagi non-déclarés. Une famille au service des Ténèbres. Heureusement, Jonas avait été mordu par la sœur. Si c'était le frère qui l'avait piqué, Franck n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui.

« Julie et Timothée Arak, fit Franck. Déjà condamné par contumace à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

-Viens donc me donner un baiser mon petit chasseur, sourit sadiquement Julie.

-Non merci, je viens de manger, je ne veux pas vomir tout de suite.

-Quoi !

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! rit Timothée. La, il t'a eu.

-Arrête de rire Tim. Tu me laisses le plaisantin. Tu t'occupes du crâne d'œuf.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Julie Arak bondit sur Franck. La soudaineté de l'attaque le surprit. Ils roulèrent à l'extérieur du manoir par la porte de service restée ouverte. Thomas serait allé l'aider si un éclair lancé par Timothée Arak ne lui avait pas interdit. Thomas sortit son sabre et se mit en garde face à son adversaire. Ce dernier sourit.

« Pas de baguette ! Je vois. Tu dois être ce professeur dragoniar de Beauxbâtons. Ça va être intéressant. Experlliarmus ! »

Le rayon rouge manqua la main armée de Thomas de peu. Ce dernier ayant sauté pour passer au dessus de la table qui se trouvait entre lui et son ennemi. Il vint lui percuter la mâchoire d'un coup de pied avant d'atterrir. Timothée encaissa le coup en grimaçant et frappa à son tour d'un coup de poing en plein visage du professeur.

Franck répugnait à frapper une femme. Mais dans le cas de Julie Arak, il fit une exception. Il lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'obliger à le lâcher. La laissant gémir au sol, il se releva. Il aurait pointé sa baguette sur elle si elle ne s'était pas relevée de suite et n'aurait pas fait un uppercut au menton du chasseur, l'obligeant à reculer. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança tout de suite un Repulso qui projeta Franck à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Franck eut du mal à retrouver tous ses esprits. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de chose. Son rayon s'était la recherche sur document, l'interrogatoire ou l'analyse de pièces à conviction. Pour tout ça, il était bon. Mais le combat, il était plus que médiocre. Il s'y entraînait, comme tout chasseur. Mais les instructeurs de la section AI avaient toujours dit que ce n'était pas pour lui. D'ailleurs, il faisait parti d'un groupe de niveau adapté, le groupe le plus bas. Mais comme disaient les instructeurs : chacun son métier. Eux-mêmes disaient être incapables de démêler la vérité comme lui le faisait. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix, encore une fois. Comme en janvier dernier quand il dut se battre au Département Secret. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Franck tendit sa baguette d'un coup vers la mangemort qui ricanait en le regardant.

« Stupéfix ! hurla t-il. »

L'éclair rouge ne fit que la frôler. Elle avait plongé pour l'éviter. En une roulade, elle se retrouva aux pieds de Franck, prête à lui asséner un nouveau coup. Mais ce fut lui qui frappa, un coup de genou en pleine mâchoire. Il enchaîna avec un Repulso. Julie Arak vola à plusieurs mètres. Franck la visa et lança un nouveau Stupéfix qui la toucha. La mangemort s'effondra au sol.

A l'intérieur, Thomas et Timothée Arak se battaient toujours. La cuisine était dans un état déplorable. Les sortilèges volaient de tous les côtés. Les coups de sabres sifflaient. Les yeux de Thomas avaient pris une teinte dorée. Timothée commençait à en avoir marre de ce professeur.

Timothée parvint à attraper Thomas avec un lasso surgit de sa baguette. Il le tira à lui et le frappa violement au visage d'un coup de poing. Il enchaîna avec un coup de genou dans les côtes et allait faire un maléfice quand le sabre de Thomas surgit tel un éclair venant du sol et lui entailla le visage. Timothée resta stupéfait une seconde. Une seconde de trop. Thomas le saisit par le col et roulant au sol le projeta au dessus de lui. Le mangemort fit un vol plané par la porte de service, la percutant au passage. Il roula sur plusieurs mètres sur le gazon. Lorsqu'il se releva, son bras gauche lui faisait horriblement mal, il devait être fracturé. Il vit sa sœur gisante sur le sol et Franck s'en approchant la baguette tendue.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! hurla Timothée en pointant sa baguette. »

Il allait lancer un maléfice mais un rayon rouge lui arracha la baguette de la main. Il se tourna vers Thomas qui sortait de la cuisine.

« Rends-toi, dit Thomas. Tu as perdu.

-Ça, ce n'est pas encore sûr, rugit Timothée.

-Tu es seul et désarmé, nous sommes deux.

-Et alors ? »

Timothée sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il arracha le bouchon d'un coup de dent et en avala le contenu d'une lampée. Lorsqu'il l'eut vidée, il jeta la fiole par terre. Il tourna vers Thomas un regard empli de folie.

« Maintenant, on va voir qui va avoir peur, lança t-il. »

Ses yeux se noircirent d'un coup. Sa peau se déforma. Il enflait. Un long hurlement résonna. Il devait souffrir horriblement. Il continuait d'enfler en prenant une forme étrange, presque archaïque. Sa peau se déchira par endroit, laissant apparaître une carapace jaune. De lambeaux de peau tombèrent sur l'herbe comme des morceaux de chiffons. Il continua de grandir. Appuyé sur ses huit pattes fourchus, sa paire de pince tranchantes, sa queue recourbée au dessus de lui se terminant en un dard menaçant. Timothée Arak venait de se transformé en un scorpion géant.

Franck avait assisté à la transformation en cherchant à comprendre comment c'était possible. Il se souvint qu'une potion permettait de savoir en quel animal un sorcier pourrait se transformer s'il décidait de devenir animagus. La potion qu'avait ingérée Timothée Arak devait en être un dérivé.

Le scorpion géant se tourna vers Franck et lança son dard. Franck eut le réflexe de se jeter sur le côté pour l'éviter. Le dard ne rencontra que le sol. Le scorpion s'approcha de Franck alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore relevé. Les pinces s'ouvrirent menaçante. Un éclair bleu vint frapper l'arachnide géant sur le flanc, l'obligeant à se tourner vers Thomas. Le scorpion se désintéressa du chasseur pour foncer vers le professeur. Ce dernier resta calme. Il évita le dard au dernier moment et le frappa de son sabre alors qu'il était planté dans la terre. Mais la lame rebondit contre l'épaisse carapace sans lui faire le moindre mal. Lorsque le dard ressortit de terre, il frappa Thomas sans la piquer. Thomas fut projeté contre le mur du manoir. Il resta à genoux au pied du mur. D'un réflexe digne d'un maître en arts martiaux, il se plaqua au sol pour éviter les pinces qui se refermèrent au dessus de sa tête. Il n'eut pas plus de succès avec les pinces qu'avec la queue. Il dut de nouveau plonger pour éviter une piqure fatale.

Franck tenta de déstabiliser le scorpion géant en lançant un Repulso mais le sortilège rebondit sur la carapace. Thomas plongea juste devant les mandibules du monstre. Les multiples yeux inexpressifs du scorpion ne lui renvoyèrent que son reflet. Il sauta pour éviter les pinces qui s'entrechoquèrent. Thomas se retrouva sur le dos du scorpion. L'arachnide se mit à bouger dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de ce moucheron indésirable. Les pinces ne pouvaient l'atteindre et claquèrent à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du dragoniar. Le dard fonça vers le professeur. Timothée sentit un craquement et la chair entourer son dard. Il propulsa son venin avec délectation. Ce craquement devait être le sabre du professeur se brisant sous la violence du choc. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un sabre de pacotille. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait bizarre. Du feu parcourait ses veines et une douleur lancinante était apparut dans son dos. Mais ce n'est que quand il vit Thomas Zimong devant lui, le sabre à la main qu'il comprit. Ce n'était pas son sabre qu'il avait senti craqué, c'était sa propre carapace. Et ces chairs autour de son dard, c'était les siennes. Cette brûlure, c'était le poison qu'il avait injecté dans ses propres veines. Déjà, ses pattes flageolèrent sous son poids. Il ne pouvait même pas emmener cet ennemi dans la tombe. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, la vie quitta son corps.

Franck s'approcha de Thomas sans quitter la carcasse des yeux.

« C'était gonflé, fit-il.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, avoua Thomas. Et la fille ?

-Juste stupéfixée.

-Bien. Occupe-toi de Jonas, je vais chercher les otages.

-OK. »

Thomas et Franck entrèrent de nouveau dans la cuisine. Le chasseur se pencha tout de suite sur Jonas. Il fut rassuré de voir que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Thomas se concentra pour sentir les présences dans le manoir. Au vu du nombre de cadavres dehors, il ne devait pas rester grand monde dedans. Les présences les plus proches étaient à la cave. Thomas trouva la porte y menant et descendit l'escalier irrégulier. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois fermée à clé. Un Alohomora la déverrouilla. Il ouvrit la porte. La cave était plongée dans les ténèbres. Il produisit de la lumière du bout d'un de ses doigts. C'est alors qu'il découvrit, assis par terre contre un mur, Hans Friedrich. Etroitement collé à lui se trouvait une fillette d'à peine huit ans qui regardait dans la direction de la lumière avec une expression apeurée. Thomas rangea son sabre et s'approcha. Il diminua l'intensité de la lumière et la pointa sur son propre visage pour qu'ils puissent le voir. Le visage de Hans s'éclaira.

« Professeur Zimong ! fit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Tu crois que ma sœur me laisserait tranquille si je ne lui ramène pas son petit ami, sourit Thomas.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle t'attend. Qui est-elle ?

-C'est Frida. Sa mère est… »

Hans n'osa pas finir sa phrase mais Thomas avait compris. Il tendit une main chaleureuse et amicale vers la gamine.

« Bonjour, fit-il. Je m'appelle Thomas. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-Tu peux lui faire confiance Frida, dit Hans. C'est un ami. »

Malgré tout, la fillette ne tendit pas sa main et au contraire se blottit d'avantage contre Hans. Thomas sourit.

« Sortons d'ici, dit le professeur. Tu peux te lever ?

-Je crois, répondit Hans. Mais je marche difficilement. Ce Névris sait torturer mais ne sait pas soigner. »

Avec l'aide de Frida et de Thomas, Hans se leva. Avec Frida collée contre lui, ce n'était pas facile de marcher mais il y parvint quand même sans avoir à demander au professeur de l'aider.

La bataille continuait de faire rage entre Pierrick et Malgéus. Les deux sorciers se rendaient coup pour coup. Les sortilèges fusaient de tous les côtés. Une futaie du parc était en flamme. Aucun des deux combattants ne semblait ressentir de fatigue. Une fois de plus, ils se séparèrent après un assaut. Malgéus ressemblait à un véritable démon. Ses yeux laiteux étaient maintenant injectés de sang. Il ne sentait même pas que sa propre puissance était entrain de le tuer à petit feu. Pierrick se releva. Il fit apparaître de nouveau les lames d'ombre de ses baguettes. Malgéus sembla intéressé par cet acte de magie.

« Tenebris Gladius, souffla t-il. L'épée des ténèbres. Un sortilège de magie noire d'un niveau élevé. Impressionnant. Mais surtout, quelle ironie que tu te serves de ce sort.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Pierrick. »

Malgéus ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était frappé par le calme qui ressortait de la voix de Chaldo. Alors que lui était à la limite de la folie furieuse, cet être restait parfaitement calme. C'était donc ça, le résultat qu'avait obtenu Antoine Faros. C'en était effrayant.

« Pourquoi est-ce ironique ? répéta Pierrick.

-Tu ne m'as pas encore battu Corbeau. »

Malgéus lança un Avada Kedavra. Pierrick fonça à la rencontre de l'éclair sans aucune peur dans ses yeux noirs ténèbres. Il frappa l'éclair d'une de ses lames d'ombre, le pourfendant en deux. Une fois l'éclair dissipé, Pierrick sauta en se retournant pour venir frapper au visage du mangemort d'un coup de talon à la pommette. Malgéus encaissa le coup et contre-attaqua d'un crochet au corps dés que le Corbeau eut reposé les pieds au sol. Il frappa d'un coup de genou en plein visage et pointa sa baguette sur le visage du chasseur. De la foudre surgit de la baguette, parcourant le corps de Pierrick. Ce dernier resta figé sur place durant quelques secondes à subir le courant sans pour autant extérioriser la moindre douleur. Il parvint avec difficulté à bouger une de ses lames et trancha net le poignet armé de Malgéus. La foudre cessa aussitôt. Pierrick frappa d'un coup de pied latéral qui repoussa durement le mangemort contre le mur situé derrière lui. Les lames vinrent trancher les chairs d'un mouvement en croix. Puis les deux lames se plantèrent dans la poitrine du mangemort.

Le sang coulait des blessures. Les chairs et même les os étaient à vif. Malgré la douleur, Malgéus essaya de bouger. Pierrick fit une impulsion de son flux magique et des éclairs parcoururent les lames d'ombre, pénétrant le corps du mangemort, le détruisant un peu plus de l'intérieur. Malgéus dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait rien contre ce jeune homme. Sa puissance dépassait l'entendement. Antoine Faros avait vraiment bien travaillé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un tel résultat. Même la puissance qu'il avait acquise par le rituel druidique ne fut pas suffisante. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte que sa propre puissance l'avait grignoté de l'intérieur plus efficacement que les attaques du Corbeau. Non. Son nom n'était pas Corbeau. Ce n'était pas non-plus Pierrick Chaldo.

« Je reconnais ma défaite, dit Malgéus. Je vois qu'Ils ont fait du bon travail avec toi. Mais cette victoire sera ta malédiction. Car jamais tu ne pourras vivre une vie normale. Tu dois déjà t'en douter, Pierrick Chaldo n'a jamais réellement existé. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion dans ce monde. »

Malgéus toussa. Du sang coula sur son menton et sa gorge. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes à vivre. Il le savait.

« Adieu. Gladius. »


	16. Le Nom de la Mort

**CHAPITRE XVI : LE NOM DE LA MORT**

Dés que Franck Vinol était revenu au Département des Chasseurs après avoir déposé Jonas à Gardevie, il était reparti avec les hommes de la section AI. Thomas était resté également à Gardevie, les médicomages s'étaient mis tout de suite au travail pour soigner Hans Friedrich et la petite Frida. Comme à son habitude, Georges Nide menait ses hommes. Il n'était pas seul, Suzanne Janis était également venu ainsi que Charles Maldieu. Ils découvrirent le champ de bataille. Bien qu'ayant déjà vu ce décor, Franck eut de nouveau un haut le cœur. Les hommes de la AI se positionnèrent pour sécuriser le périmètre. Même s'il n'y avait plus de danger. Franck indiqua la direction où il avait laissé Julie Arak stupéfixée. Un groupe s'y dirigea immédiatement.

Un autre tableau attira l'attention des chasseurs. Avachi contre le mur du manoir, le cadavre blanc de Malgéus gisait comme une poupée de chiffons de mauvais goût. Devant lui, assis dans l'herbe, tenant ses genoux dans ses bras comme un enfant triste, Pierrick Chaldo ne détachait pas ses yeux du corps. Il ne se retourna même pas quand il entendit les pas des gens s'approchant dans son dos.

« Pierrick, fit Franck. »

Il allait s'avancer vers son ami quand Maldieu tendit le bras pour lui interdire.

« Chaldo, dit le directeur du Département des Chasseurs. Vous avez éliminé Malgéus.

-Il n'était rien, murmura Chaldo. Rien. Mais il savait. Et je voulais savoir. Maintenant, je sais. Et lui est mort. Il n'était rien.

-Ne dîtes pas ça. C'est un grand jour pour nous. Vous vous êtes débarrassé d'un des pires ennemis de la communauté magique française. Et des Moldus aussi. Vous avez accompli quelque chose de grand Chaldo.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Vous savez que je ne suis pas Pierrick Chaldo. Pierrick Chaldo n'était qu'une illusion. Il n'a jamais existé.

-Je ne vois pas comment vous appeler.

-Pourquoi pas par le nom que vous m'aviez donné à ma naissance ? »

Pierrick se releva doucement. Il se tourna vers Maldieu. Son regard était si inexpressif qu'un cadavre semblait plus vivant que lui en cet instant.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'appeler Gladius ? »

Maldieu resta immobile. C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Il savait.

« Je comprend ce que vous devez ressentir Chaldo, dit-il.

-Non, je ne crois pas, fit Chaldo.

-Faîtes ce qu'il vous semble juste. Je ne me défendrais pas. Allez-y Chaldo. Mais ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avons fait pour le bien de tous. Vous devez comprendre ça Chaldo. »

Pierrick sauta sur Maldieu, le plaquant au sol. Georges Nide, Franck et Suzanne Janis voulurent intervenir mais d'un geste d'une baguette sortit d'on ne sait où, Pierrick les immobilisa sans même leur lancer un regard. Les yeux noirs de Chaldo plongeaient dans ceux de Maldieu.

« Pour le bien de tous ! hurla Chaldo. Vous avez fait de ma vie un mensonge ! Vous m'avez donné l'illusion d'être vivant ! Alors que je suis mort depuis toujours ! Je suis la Mort ! Je ne suis qu'une arme ! Une épée ! Gladius !

-Tue-moi Gladius, dit calmement Maldieu. J'attends ma mort depuis maintenant quinze ans. Après tout, je suis un des Gardiens de l'Epée. Nous tous, nous avons vendu notre âme en commençant ce projet. Nous méritons tous de mourir de ta main. Alors tue-moi Gladius. »

Pierrick pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Maldieu. Il voulait le tuer, lui faire payer toutes ces années de perdu, toutes ces années de mensonge. Mais des flashs lui montrèrent des visages souriant, des instants chaleureux. Parmi ces visages, il reconnut Françoise et Gilles Chaldo, mais aussi Antoine Faros et son fils Julien, une femme aux cheveux auburn dont il se souvenait maintenant du nom, Mélina Sarla. Il reconnut aussi François Garde et Charles Maldieu, il avait encore ses deux bras. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à voir le visage de cet homme en noir. Et pourtant, il devinait un sourire sur son visage. Des éclats de rire résonnèrent.

Pierrick se releva d'un coup, gardant sa baguette pointé sur le directeur.

« Vous êtes pitoyable, dit Chaldo. Vous ne méritez même pas que je m'abaisse à vous tuer.

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Maldieu.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Pierrick disparut en un claquement de fouet. Aussitôt, les immobilisés purent de nouveau bouger. Maldieu se releva. Il soupira. Il avait vraiment cru sa dernière heure arrivé. Il y était préparé depuis des années et pourtant, il se sentait rassuré. Bien qu'il se doutait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt, quelque chose manquait. Janis s'approcha.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les questions Suzanne, arrêta Maldieu. Il faut identifier ces corps. Nous devons savoir si des fidèles de Malgéus connus manquent à l'appel. Mettez vos hommes dessus pour épauler la IRIA. Georges, faite ramener Julie Arak au Ministère. Nous allons l'interroger avant de la remettre à la Justice.

-Voila mes hommes, dit Georges. Que c'est-il passé ? questionna t-il envoyant qu'il revenait sans la prisonnière.

-Elle n'était plus là, répondit le chef d'équipe. Il n'y avait pas non-plus la carcasse du scorpion géant décrite par Vinol. Pourtant, il y en a bien la marque sur le sol.

-Je n'ai pas dû y aller assez fort pour la stupéfixer et elle se sera réveillée, dit Vinol.

-Retournez à la sécurisation, ordonna Georges Nide. Je vais inspecter le dispositif, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Maldieu. »

Franck se tourna vers Maldieu. Il voulait lui demander des explications sur Pierrick. Mais Maldieu le devança.

« Je voudrais que vous alliez dans mon bureau où se trouve mademoiselle Yang-Li et que vous la rameniez chez elle, ordonna t-il. Elle y sera mieux pour se reposer. Ensuite, allez-vous reposer également. Vous avez fait plus que ce qu'on attendait de vous.

-Chez elle, c'est chez eux, chuchota Franck en se retournant. »

Franck disparut en transplanant.

Janis s'approcha de Maldieu qui regardait le cadavre de Malgéus.

« C'est fini pour lui, dit-elle.

-Pour lui oui. Pour nous, pas encore.

-Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous lie à Chaldo ? C'est quoi Gladius ?

-Je suis désolé ma chère, mais ceci ne regarde que lui et les Gardiens de l'Epée. J'espère que jamais vous ne saurez ce que nous avons fait. Car alors, je perdrais le peu de respect que vous devez avoir encore pour moi. »

Janis ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'éloigner.

Maldieu resta seul. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Cette question l'obsédait. Mais il haussa les épaules en se disant que quoiqu'il arrive, cela viendrait sûrement vite. Au final, le temps serait son seul juge. Comme pour tous. Il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres. Un homme ayant commis des erreurs inexcusables…

« Malgéus doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Kylian Névris se trouvait dans un bureau sombre seulement éclairé par quelques lampes à huile faiblarde.

« Votre plan s'est déroulé à la perfection, maître, continua t-il. Même Pierrick Chaldo ne doit plus être une menace maintenant.

-Ce Gladius a été ma plus grossière erreur, fit une voix grave et calme. Maldieu et Faros ont réussi à mettre leur projet à exécution sans que je ne remarque rien.

-Vous avez réparé votre erreur. Les Gardiens de l'Epée sont trop vieux et trop peu nombreux pour être une menace. Si vous me le demandez, je les éliminerai.

-Bientôt je pense. Attendons qu'ils viennent à nous. Car ils viendront. »

Franck déposa Chun sur son lit. Il rabattit le drap sur elle pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Il regarda son visage dans la pénombre. Elle n'avait pas l'air paisible. De quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver après les paroles de Pierrick ? Franck se demandait où son ami avait bien pu aller. Reviendrait-il ?

Franck regarda un instant dehors avant de tirer le rideau. Il crut voir la silhouette volatile d'un oiseau noir. Mais il n'en était pas sûr. Ce devait être le manque de sommeil qui lui jouait des tours. Il tira le rideau et sortit de la chambre. Chun remua un peu en murmurant un mot, un nom :

« Pierrick. »

Une larme coula d'entre ses paupières closes. Sans lui, sa vie n'existait pas. Sans lui, plus rien n'avait de sens. Où était-il ? Où était le Corbeau qui lui avait volé son cœur ?

**FIN**

Une Âme dans les Ténèbres. Un Espoir qui s'effondre. Un Avenir incertain. Un combat dans l'Ombre.

Prochainement :

**LE**

**CORBEAU**

**LIVRE VI**

**_Au-delà du Crépuscule_**


End file.
